Amada por un griego
by Navarhta
Summary: ¿Qué se hace cuándo te comprometen hasta antes de nacer? Aioros se preguntará por que no siguió muerto XD Gran final. Capítulo 16. Gracias por leer y por seguir la historia. No tengo palabras para agradecerles. Un beso.
1. Cartas funestas

¡¡Hola a todos! Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Saint Seiya. Es el inicio de mis secuelas (tengo plan de hacer varias) y espero de todo corazón que les agrade.

La historia la estoy a haciendo en nuestro año, osea, en el 2006. La estoy narrando yo, Navarhta de Sagitario. Cronológicamente, ocurre después de la Saga del Cielo, dónde se supone que pelean contra Zeus. Mi primera víctima es Aiorios, pues creo que es un personaje muy especial y casi no he visto historias sobre él. Además por que es griego y mi tocayo de signo n.n

La trama fue inspirada de la primera novela que leí y les advierto que en algunas ocasiones les hará dar ataques de diabetes XD. Lo siento, pero soy muy romántica, aunque admito que le daré a la lectura algunas situaciones chuscas. ¡Ténganme paciencia! T.T

Tomatazos, alabanzas, amenazas de muerte, correcciones, dudas y más, pueden hacerlas con toda confianza, pues ese el reto que debe afrontar un autor.

Por ahora les dejo un OMAKE al principio, luego viene el capítulo 1. Sé que es algo corto, pero hasta ahora llevo sólo 4 capítulos y todavía uso papel y pluma, pues eso me da más ideas. Gracias a todos!

ADVERTENCIAS:

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y su historia, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. La historia que les comparto, es una invención mía, con el fin de divertir y entretener. También para dar un buen sabor de boca al final de los caballeros Dorados, que se merecen ésto y mucho más.**

**Cualquier falta ortográfica y gramatical, MIL PERDONES.** Recibo sus comentarios con mucho gusto.

**NO me hago responsable del mal uso de mis historias, pues algunos capítulos pueden contener mención implícita de sexualidad o estupidez. Gracias por su compresión. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**

Disfruten.

AMADA POR UN GRIEGO

OMAKE "DEBAJO DEL SUELO"

Debajo de dónde nosotros habitamos, existen MUCHOS secretos. Algunos demasiados terroríficos para que la gente común los quiera ver y desee ser parte de ello. En las tinieblas, existen seres que buscan algo fuera de su alcance, algo tan preciado que hará que el mundo se convierta en una masa sin forma, sin vida y color. Esos demonios desean poder… y díganme ¿quién no lo hace? La diferencia está que ellos NO nos incluyen a nosotros los humanos.

-¿Señor?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Némesis?

-Siento molestarlo, pero me he enterado de sus planes… ¿no cree que es un poco idiota tratar de revelarnos contra el Santuario?

-No espero que alguien como tú entienda mi magnífico plan. Belcebú, Mogera, y Leviatán opinan que es una gran idea… claro, si sabemos mover los hilos adecuados para que no sospechen absolutamente nada.

-¡Pienso que es un plan ridículo! Incluso puede poner en peligro nuestra existencia ¿está seguro que…?

-¡CÁLLATE! No necesito que alguien como tú piense. Eres un asesino a mi servicio como todos los demás… un insubordinado. Así que limítate a acatar mis órdenes porque si no, será muy peligroso para tu vida.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que Némesis utilizó para tragarse muchas palabras que deseaba decirle a su "gran" y estúpido jefe. Pero lo pensó mejor… ya vería cómo hablar con Leviatán y disuadirlo de tan fastidiosa idea. Por ahora lo dejaría así.

-De acuerdo. Mi deber es obedecerle, así que le pido disculpas por mi atrevimiento. Iré a hablar con Basusu para ordenarle su ida al Santuario de Athena.

-Jajaja, veo que por muy imbécil que seas aun valoras tu sucio pellejo... bien. Pero no olvides que muchos otros demonios desean tu puesto.- cambió su voz por otra más dulce, encargándose de poner una sutil pero casi tangible amenaza.- No me des pretextos para acabar contigo. Némesis, quedas advertido.  
-Si señor. Con su permiso.

El demonio salió por las grandes puertas dejando al jefe sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Basusu…- llamó el demonio. De las sombras apareció otro ser, que se acercó a él y clavó la rodilla en el suelo, en señal de respeto.

-¿Llamó señor?

-Sí… cómo acabas de escuchar, ese chiquillo no confía en mí. Bah… el sentimiento es mutuo. Vigílalo, ya que de seguro nos traerá problemas.

:-/……………………………………….

Fin de OMAKE

EMPIEZA HISTORIA "AMADA POR UN GRIEGO" DE NAVARHTA (para saber la edad de los caballeros en el fic, sólo tienen que sumar 5 años a su edad original).

Capítulo 1.- Cartas funestas.

Como ya sabemos, la batalla contra Hades había dejado varias catástrofes en el Santuario. De ahí, la llegada de Apolo y Artemisa, que dejaron como pérdida las almas de los valerosos dorados, protectores de Atena y guardianes de las armaduras del círculo zodiacal. También se había terminado la batalla contra Zeus, dónde la diosa de la Tierra se había visto favorecida por el halo del destino. El dios del cielo, como favor a su hija predilecta, había liberado las almas de los 12 caballeros de Oro otorgándoles el placer de una nueva vida al lado de su diosa. Lo mismo había ocurrido con el Patriarca y los caballeros de Plata, quienes devueltos a las carreras de la vida, habían regresado a sus tareas cotidianas.

Ahora se podía respirar la paz y la prosperidad tan anheladas por los Santos de Atena. Pero había un caballero a quien no engañaban esos falsos augurios de felicidad. Estamos hablando de Aioros de Sagitario, el salvador de la bebé Saori. Su sexto sentido le decía que pronto habría problemas y que éstos lo envolverían a él. Aioria rápidamente le dio a saber su opinión al respecto.

-Te estás volviendo paranoico hermano… además ¿quién se atrevería a enfrentar a los poderosos Santos de Oro (Leo tenía que ser **¬¬**).

-Pues no sé… presiento que algo se acerca.- dijo Aioros mirando al horizonte con aire de preocupación. El León se dio cuenta y trató de animarlo **n.n**.

-Nada vendrá, no te preocupes. Lo que deberías de hacer es conseguirte una novia, ya sabes, tu alma gemela: que sea bonita, de piernas largas, cabello sedoso, tal vez una amazona (adivinen a quién está describiendo).

-Naaa… no es para mí. ¡Ah! y dicha amazona que describes se acerca ahora mismo al Coliseo.

"Crack"

-¡Ay!

Se preguntarán que pasó, pues… cierto habitante de la Quinta casa, quiso dar un giro casi inhumano a su cabeza.

-XD .- Aioros no se cayó al suelo de la risa sólo por que Zeus era grande.

-Buenos tardes Aioria, Aioros.- Ajá, adivinaron. Marín había ido al Coliseo, a ver si ahí encontraba a su antiguo pupilo.

-Buenas tardes Marín ¿qué nos honra tan grata sorpresa?- dijo Aioros besando una de las manos del Águila plateada y sonriendo coqueto. Aioria estaba colorado pero no de pena, sino de enojo al ver que su hermano tocaba a cierta pelirroja.

-Que amable… pues estaba buscando al tontito de Seiya ¿no lo han visto?

-No. Ya sabes que debe estar con Atena o con los demás bronceados.- Aioria había recobrado ya la compostura.- Si lo veo le diré que lo has estado buscando.

-Gracias Aioria. Me voy, ya que tengo que seguir entrenando a las nuevas aprendices.- diciendo eso corrió rápidamente hacia el recinto amazónico. Aioria la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella se perdió de vista. La risa de su hermano fue lo que lo sacó de su letargo.

-Jajaja… Caray hermano, si que te pegó fuerte. Aunque no te lo reprocho ya que tu Marincita es en realidad muy atractiva.

-Deja de molestar Sagitario. Ya luego te veré arrastrando la cobija por alguna chica… esas cosas no las puedes manejar, sólo llegan.

-Tranqui cachorro… te me estás volviendo más sentimental de lo normal. Dejémonos de tonterías y hagamos un poco de ejercicio.

-Está bien viejito… un poco de calor no le vendría mal a tus articulaciones.- Aioros lanzó un puñetazo hacia el León, quien lo esquivó fácilmente.

-Más respeto muchachito. No parecerá, pero soy mayor que tú.

-Cierto… si no fuera por que te moriste antes, estarías tan viejo como Saga.

-¡Ja! Que no te oiga decir eso. Sabes que revivió con un prolongado mal humor y mala cara.- un golpe fue parado por Aioros. Después otro y otro… oh sí, la venganza del León.

Aunque nunca comprenderé por qué los hombres se llevan siempre a los golpes, seguí observando la escena, dónde patadas y puñetazos eran la atracción principal. Ya después de bastante rato, la segunda pareja de hermanos más guapos de todo el Santuario (los primeros son los gemelos **:D **), decidieron que era suficiente entrenamiento y emprendieron el camino hacia sus casas. Saludaron a Mu, que se encontraba reparando armaduras y al mismo tiempo enseñando al hiperactivo Kiki a cómo distribuir bien su polvo de estrellas; Aldebarán comía plácidamente en su casa, viendo televisión (apoyando siempre a su país en el Mundial de futbol); Saga ni se inmutó cuando pasaron por su templo; Máscara Mortal los atrasó mucho rato, ya que les había pedido opinión sobre la nueva decoración de su casa.

-Si Máscara… así se ve más tétrico… también creo que tienes suficientes telarañas para todo el año.

-Bah… ¡esto se ve patético! Extraño mis rostros T.T

-Se supone que te reformaste Máscara… si tanto extrañas compañía, te sugiero que te consigas a una mujer que te acepte tal y cómo eres: sádico y cruel.

-Mmm… pues me gusta una bella amazona de plata, cuyo cabello me recuerda a toda las sangre que he derramado en mi vida.-Máscara sonrió recordando eso buenos tiempos. –Ah y tiene la armadura de Águila si no me equivoco…-siguió diciendo sólo para torear al guardián de la Quinta casa.

Un merecido "PAF" y una exclamación en italiano fue todo lo que se oyó en el templo de Cáncer. Un momento después, los hermanos salieron de ahí dejando a un inconciente MM en el frío suelo de mármol. Aioros sólo se burlaba a carcajadas de su "pequeño" hermanito.

-XD ¡Cachorro! Si esa es tu forma de marcar tu territorio, pronto dejarás inconsciente a toda la población varonil del Santuario XD.

-¡Cállate Aioros! Me REVIENTA que siempre se metan con Marín.

-Eres un grandísimo TARADO ¿sabías? Si tanto te molesta deberías decirle que la amas y que no puedes vivir sin ella.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Nos conocemos desde jóvenes! Soy como un hermano para ella… ¡Me dará calabazas!

-El loquito eres tú si no te das cuenta que ella también babea por ti. ¡Todo el Santuario lo sabe!

-¿En serio crees eso?.- Dijo Aioria esperanzado.

-Seee… si quieres hasta puedes preguntarle a la autora.

-¿En serio crees que Marín me corresponda?.- me preguntó con ojitos de cachorro apaleado.

_-¡Claro! Son unas de la parejas más obvias de SS... ¡se nota a kilómetros que se quieren.- le respondí muy contenta._

-¡Gracias!!!!!!

-¿Ya vez? Así que déjate de tonterías e invítala a salir.

-Está bien, lo pensaré. Ahora necesito descansar… me toca de nuevo el turno nocturno.- dijo con un bostezo. Se despidió de su brother y se fue a dormir, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones bien escondidas en el recinto de Leo.

Aioros siguió su camino hasta Sagitario, saludando a los otros Santos al pasar. Sonreía pensando que tal vez habría boda pronto. Bueno… sabiendo los sucesos que sucederían, no estaba tan equivocado que digamos.

"Espero poder acostumbrarme de nuevo a éste ritmo de vida. ¡Auch! Ese cachorro pega fuerte. ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo!- paró en seco. Ya había llegado a su templo y sobre la mesa había dos sobres: uno blanco con sello y otro amarillento, cómo si hubieran pasado largos años de su creación. ¿Pero quién demonios le había escrito? Hacía menos de 1 año que había vuelto a la vida y sólo los más allegados al Santuario sabían que los Caballeros habían sido revividos.

Tomó el sobre blanco y lo observó detenidamente: venía de Atenas, Grecia. Era un sobre legal, pues tenía un sello distintivo. El segundo sobre fue frustrante, pues no tenía sello ni emisor, sólo decía: "Para el futuro Santo Aioros de Sagitario", en una caligrafía fina y pulcra. ¿Quién los había traído? Se imaginaba que Shura o Camus, pues ellos bajaban continuamente a las afueras del Santuario. ¿Ahora cual carta debía leer primero? La lógica le decía que el amarillo, pues parecía viejo y le gustaba el orden (si lo comprenden, quería leer en un sentido cronológico), pero su loca cabeza pensó que el legal era más importante. ¡Quizás y le cobraban el acta de defunción! Total, no sabía de nada del exterior desde antes de su muerte hace casi 19 años. Así que rasgó el sobre, desdobló la carta y leyó con atención.

No pude leer lo que decía, pues el joven se hallaba frente a mí… sólo les podré describir el cambio de colores de su rostro:  
De moreno trigueño a un poco pálido. Y conforme iba avanzando la lectura, se puso de un color blanco como el papel… y remató con un no muy saludable color verduzco que me hizo deducir su arrepentimiento de no haber leído la otra carta primero.

Un sonido sordo me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Miré hacia dónde Aioros y ¡no estaba! Bajé la mirada y… me encontré con el Santo de Sagitario tendido en suelo, inconciente. La carta seguía en su mano y para satisfacción mía, ahora se podía leer con toda claridad. Decía:

_Atenas, Grecia, 2 de abril del 2006_

_Señor Aioros de Sagitario:_

_Por este medio me dedico a felicitarlo, de parte del Buffet de abogados donde presido, por su compromiso con la Srta. Elanor Vasilis, heredera del Imperio Vasilis S.A., en Atenas, Grecia._  
_Como asesora legal de los Santos de la Orden de Atena, es mi obligación hacerle saber, que la licencia de Matrimonio, que el abuelo de la Srta. Vasilis ha solicitado claro, con autorización suy , ha sido aceptada con gran regocijo. Ahora solo cabe esperar el plazo de 10 días para que usted y su feliz prometida tomen los votos maritales y se unan en Sagrado Matrimonio._  
_Los esperamos en el Registro Civil de Atenas, a las 13:00 hrs., ya vencido el plazo. De nuevo felicidades por su compromiso y por su futuro y afortunado matrimonio._

_Atte. La Asesora legal del Santuario Griego, Susana Kingsley._

-… **O.O**


	2. Ahora son demasiadas cartas

AMADA POR UN GRIEGO

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y su historia, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. La historia que les comparto, es una invención mía, con el fin de divertir y entretener. También para dar un buen sabor de boca al final de los caballeros Dorados, que se merecen ésto y mucho más. Gracias por su compresión.**

**Cualquier falta ortográfica y gramatical, MIL PERDONES.**

**No me hago responsable del mal uso de mis historias, pues algunos capítulos pueden contener mención implícita de sexo o estupidez. Gracias por su compresión. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**

:-/...

Capítulo 2.- Ahora son demasiadas cartas.

A miles de kilómetros al oeste de un desmayado Aioros, en el continente americano (para ser más exactos en Nueva York, EUA), se encontraba la "feliz" prometida y futura esposa del Santo de Sagitario.

Ella al igual que el Dorado hacía unas horas, no sabía NADA del tema… ¡Qué va! No sabía ni siquiera que era una "heredera", y ni en sus sueños más descabellados había existido un "Imperio Vasilis". Elanor Vasilis era una jovencita normal de 17 años de edad.

Vivía en uno de los edificios más pobres y destartalados de N. Y., trabajando duro para ayudar a pagar su universidad. No obstante era feliz ya que había crecido en un hogar humilde, pero lleno de amor y calidez, recompensando con creces los bienes materiales que la vida le había negado.

Claro que había sufrido insultos, burlas y golpes por culpa de su situación… pero no se quejaba. Tenía lo que debía tener y ya, sin lamentos ni llantos. Pero Elanor no se imaginaba que ese día fuera a cambiar tan drásticamente su forma de vida tal y cómo lo hizo. Hasta creo que ahora no lo ha digerido del todo.

Ese día, la chica se había levantado de buen humor y hasta estaba cantando (para el horror de sus padres, pero ¿qué se le hace?).

-Buenos días mamá! Buenos días papá!  
-Buenos días.- respondieron al unísono los cuarentones de sus padres.  
-¿Qué hay de desayuno? Muero de hambre.  
-Hay hot cakes, pan tostado, leche, café y jugo.  
-Mmm… suena bien. ¿Ya ha llegado el correo?  
-No hija, recuerda que aun es muy temprano. De seguro llegará cuando termines de comer.  
-Ah, gracias papi. Lo que pasa es que estoy esperando una carta de la Universidad… ya sabes, para saber si soy aceptada o no.

Desde hace una semana, Elanor se había estando levantando temprano para ser ella misma quien recibiera la carta. Ese día era el último del plazo, es decir, A FUERZAS tendría que llegar hoy el bendito sobre. Estaba tan emocionada que no había podido dormir bien, de hecho NO había pegado el ojo en toda la noche.

Respiró profundamente para serenarse. Se sentó en la pequeña mesa, frente a su madre y comenzó a engullir su comida, atenta a cualquier sonido parecido a unos pasos o al caer de los sobres en la raída alfombra persa (una reliquia familiar).

Sus padres conversaban animadamente sobre las cosas que harían ese día o el trabajo atrasado que tendrían que poner al corriente… bla bla bla. Elanor sólo esperaba al cartero ¿era mucho pedir que le informaran sobre su propio futuro? ¿Qué le dijeran si podría ser una mujer de negocios o que tendría que lavar platos sucios por el resto de su vida? ¿TAN DIFÍCIL ERA ESO? Sip, en ese momento la chica no era feliz. Era extraño que tuviera tanta ansiedad pero…

El ding-dong de la puerta la sobresaltó tanto que derramó su vaso de jugo sobre la mesa. La mancha oscura se extendió rápidamente en el mantel favorito de su madre… oh no. Eso se pagaría con sangre después de atender la puerta.

Su padre también lo sabía, así que mandó a su hija a ver quien era. Sin mirar a su madre (quien miraba con desaprobación la terrible mancha invasora de su querido mantel), Elanor fue a la puerta delantera y abrió. El visitante era un joven de la compañía de correos y traía un ENORME paquete en las manos.

-Buenos días, ¿qué se le ofrece?  
-Buenos días. Necesito hablar con la señorita Vasilis.

Ella frunció el ceño… ¿quién rayos le mandaría algo?

-Ah, mucho gusto. Yo soy Elanor ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?  
-Lo que pasa es que tengo un paquete para usted. Se me encomendó dárselo personalmente ya que es algo valioso.

El joven le extendió el paquete y le hizo firmar sobre la línea de puntos de "Entregado en buenas condiciones a…" De ahí le extendió 2 sobres: uno blanco con sello, proveniente de Atenas, Grecia (Ay madre!) destinado a ella, y otro con un sello de cera, dónde estaba impreso un emblema con la letra "V". Era para Leos Vasilis (su padre) y no tenía el nombre de quién lo había enviado, bueno, al menos no visible.

Le dio las gracias al chico y cerró la puerta, dejando el gran paquete en el suelo… luego vería que era. Por ahora se entretenía observando detenidamente los 2 sobres (momentáneamente se había olvidado de su carta de Universidad) que había en sus manos. El que más captaba sus atención era el del sello de cera, pues parecía importante y muy especial.

Muerta de curiosidad lo llevó a la cocina donde se encontraban desayunando y se lo entregó a su padre quien extrañado la aceptó y observó con cuidado. Al mirar el sello de cera palideció al instante. Su esposa (quien rápidamente había puesto en agua su preciado mantel), casi se desmaya al ver el emblema en la cera. Miró a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos y preguntó:

-¿Es de él? No puede ser. ¡Creí que el trato había sido anulado al morir los Caballeros! ¿Para qué querrá escribirnos ese viejo malvado?

Leos Vasilis entendió perfectamente lo que sentía su mujer. Le tomó las manos con la esperanza de tranquilizarla.

-Lo sé cariño. No sé a que juega mi padre, pero por ahora abriremos la carta y veremos que quiere ¿qué opinas? Por ahora tranquilízate. No le hará daño a Elanor… antes pasará por encima de nuestros cadáveres.  
-Pero Leos! Ese hombre de seguro ha escogido a un pretendiente y querrá llevarse a nuestra hija! ¡Y sabes que él siempre consigue lo que quiere!  
-Basta Sharon. Vas a hacer que nuestra hija se preocupe.- dijo mirando significativamente a la joven, quien no entendía nada.

Eso de NADA es en serio. ¡Si ni siquiera había entendido una sola palabra de lo que habían dicho sus padres! Era de comprenderse, pues ella no hablaba griego. Por ello, sus padres pudieron tener ésta corta plática, aprovechando el nulo dominio de su hija en este idioma.

-¿Qué es lo que han dicho? –Silencio.- ¡Cómo me enfurece cuando hablan de temas secretos en griego! ¡Saben que no entiendo ni jota! **ToT**

-No es algo que te incumba hija.- dijo su padre nuevamente en inglés.- Aun no. Ya veremos si es necesario decírtelo, por ahora, regresa a tu habitación.

-¡Pero…! –protestó ella descruzando los brazos.  
-Pero nada. Ve a tu habitación AHORA.

Elanor temblaba de furia… ¡no era justo! Pero conocía demasiado bien a Leos Vasilis como para retarle su autoridad. Entró a su habitación y cerró de un portazo.

Sus progenitores no se enfadaron, pues tenían otras cosas en las qué preocuparse. Leos rompió el sobre y sacó la carta con manos temblorosas. Sharon estaba muy nerviosa y esperó pacientemente a que su marido la leyera en voz alta. Pero Leos no lo hizo.

-¿Qué esperas para leer la carta? ¿Quieres que la lea yo?  
-No es eso querida… pasa que aun hay un cabo suelto.  
-¿Pero qué…? Ah…

Ambos no dijeron nada, pero yo tenía un mal presentimiento…

-¡A la habitación! –me ordenaron. Los miré perpleja y por supuesto que protesté.  
-_¡Pero…!_  
-AHORA. – **T.T**… qué remedio. Así que me fui con Elanor para ver que hacía y lamentablemente no pude saber que decía la famosa carta.  
:-/……………………………

Ella estaba acostada en su cama, con los ojos fijos en el techo. Claro que seguía enojada:

Había mojado el mantel, no había llegado su carta de la Universidad, no le habían dejado saber el contenido de uno de los misteriosos sobres… ¡Pero claro! Ella tenía el otro sobre. Lo sacó de entre los bolsillos de sus jeans y feliz de la vida rasgó el sobre que contenía la carta.

Encontró además del obvio contenido, tres boletos de avión. Se extrañó pero se concentró en desdoblar la carta. Sus manos temblaban de emoción… la cuál desaparecía conforme avanzaba la lectura. Su tono de piel (ya de por sí pálida) tomó un color parecido al del yogurt natural. Me recordó a Aioros, así que me preparé para ver la caída… pero lo que hizo la chica fue una TORTURA para mis delicados tímpanos.

-… ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gritó con todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían. Ese desgarrador sonido se escuchó hasta a dos cuadras de distancia, causando innumerables sobresaltos y unos cuantos ladridos de los pobres canes callejeros.

Leos y Sharon, ya preocupadísimos por el contenido del primer sobre, entraron apresuradamente a la habitación de la joven y lograron que su cuerpo no impactara con el suelo.

Sharon tomó la segunda carta y después de leerla, se la pasó a su marido quien vio las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Y ahora que haremos Leos?  
-Tranquila Sharon _mou_… las cosas no son tan complicadas como parecen.

Eso estaba a punto de verse.

_Atenas, Grecia, 2 de abril del 2006_  
_Señorita Elanor Vasilis:_

_Se le informa que la licencia de matrimonio que su Sr. abuelo ha solicitado, ha sido aceptada con gran alegría en las oficinas legales de Grecia. La fecha de la boda se ha fijado para el día 12 de abril de este año, en el Registro Civil de Atenas._

_El Sr. Vasilis, dueño de la compañía Vasilis S. A. me ha informado que usted reside en la ciudad de Nueva York, así que me he tomado la libertad de reservarle los boletos de avión a usted y a sus padres, tres días antes de la fecha indicada._

_También la felicito por su recién compromiso con el Sr. Aioros de Sagitario, Santo de la Orden de Atena y por su tan esperada unión en matrimonio. Personalmente me siento satisfecha en ser, de ahora en adelante, quien se ocupe de los asuntos legales de vuestra futura familia._

_Sin más que decir, le adjunto los boletos y un paquete que su abuelo me ha encomendado enviarle, el cual espero ya tenga en sus manos._

_Atentamente, la Asesora legal del Santuario en Grecia, Susana Kingsley._

_PD: Seré yo quien los reciba en el aeropuerto de Atenas el día de su regreso. Buen viaje._


	3. Decisiones

AMADA POR UN GRIEGO

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y su historia, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. La historia que les comparto, es una invención mía, con el fin de divertir y entretener. También para dar un buen sabor de boca al final de los caballeros Dorados, que se merecen ésto y mucho más. Gracias por su compresión.**

**Cualquier falta ortográfica y gramatical, MIL PERDONES.**

**No me hago responsable del mal uso de mis historias, pues algunos capítulos pueden contener mención implícita de sexo o estupidez. Gracias por su compresión. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**

:-/...

Capítulo 3.- Decisiones.

-¿CÓMO QUE NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA? ¡ESTO ES INJUSTO! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SUCEDA!

Esto y más se escuchaba en la casa de Sagitario. Camus había llegado tarde y subiendo hacia Acuario, había encontrado al pobre Aioros desmayado en su templo. Había llamado a los demás e incluso el gran Patriarca se encontraba ahí.

-¡CÁLMATE AIORIA! ¡NO PUEDO HACER NADA POR TU HERMANO!1 ¡ESTO ES LEGAL! ¡NI SIQUIERA ATENA PODRÍA INTERVENIR!

Cómo oyeron. Aioria estaba enfurecido por la suerte de su hermano, así que estaba metido en una lucha verbal con el todo supremo Shion de Aries.

-¡PERO DEBE DE HABER UNA SOLUCIÓN! ¡NADIE TE PUEDE OBLIGAR A CASARTE!

-¡PUES ENCUENTRA LA SOLUCIÓN Y LUEGO ME DICES! ¡SU PROPIA MADRE LE PIDIÓ QUE SE CASARA! ¿SE VAN A NEGAR A REALIZAR SU ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!

Ante esto el León se quedó calladito, pues el Patriarca había dado en el clavo.  
Ya todos habían leído la primera carta, sorprendiéndose tanto como Aioros, pero el contenido de la segunda era lo que los tenía en un aprieto:

_Atenas, Grecia, 2 de abril de 1978_  
_Querido Aioros:_  
_ Pronto te alejarán de mi lado, lo presiento. A tu tierna edad de 3 años serás llevado al Santuario, por que así está escrito en las estrellas._

_No sabes lo mucho que me duele saber que pronto mi familia será destruida, y no sólo tú hijo, sino también tu futuro hermano tendrá el mismo destino. Lamentablemente no tendré nada que dejarles, nada que ofrecerles para cuando las tribulaciones de sus vidas sean superadas. Por eso he hecho lo que debí:_

_Cuando tú estabas aun en mi vientre, el Patriarca me trajo al Santuario para dar a luz. En uno de mis paseos me dirigí a la zona turística y me llamó la atención un hombre de aspecto imponente, que andaba preguntando por el Santuario. Era evidente que pertenecía a una familia rica, pues su porte y acento lo demostraban. Lo seguí. Él se percató y por mi aspecto se bufó de mí, de mi estado y de mis ropas. No me acobardé ante esa mirada de acero y le dije que tenía información sobre los Santos de Atena. Le pregunté para qué quería encontrarlos y cruelmente me respondió:_

_-Para volver más fuerte mi descendencia. Como vez mujer tengo mucho dinero. ¿Pero de qué sirve que pase mi vida consiguiéndolo si sé que algún día pasará a otra familia? Mi hijo se casará y heredará todo, pero ¿y si mi nieto es una mujer? Todo lo que he conseguido con tanto esfuerzo se irá de los Vassilis. No puedo permitirlo._

_Entonces entendí… aquel hombre había escuchado de los Caballeros de Atena. Hombres poderosos que podrían hasta superar las barreras de la muerte. Su corta mentalidad sólo aceptaba a ellos como mejores que él y como los únicos con el honor de pertenecer a su familia._

_Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta cuando una extraña brisa me susurró al oído. No sé si era mi conciencia o algún ser que se apiadó de mí, pero hice justamente lo que me indicó._

_-Mis próximos 2 hijos serán caballeros._

_Ví la sorpresa en sus ojos y por un momento odié el destino que te deparaba. Eso me alentó más._

_-¿Qué le parece si uno de ellos se casa con su tal vez futura nieta? Usted tendrá su descendencia y yo obtendré para mi hijo algo que la vida no nos dio._

_El hombre lo pensó un momento, dudando de la veracidad de mis palabras. Pero la determinación que vio en mis ojos fue lo que lo hizo llamar a un joven de unos 16 años. Le habló a sin rodeos._

_-Tu hija se casará con su hijo. Así que eres libre de casarte con esa zorra que tanto dices amar. Tienes suerte de que esta mujer haya aparecido, pues ya tenía otros planes para separarte de tu querida novia. Así que desaparece de mi vista AHORA._

_Ví el terror en los ojos del joven y su temblor ante las amenazas de su propio padre. Eso me confirmó que había hecho bien y que te estaba dando un futuro para después de las batallas que tendías que afrontar… y que si el destino no era caprichoso podrías disfrutar._

_Después de eso el hombre me hizo firmar una serie de acuerdos que leí cuidadosamente, pero en resumen te digo esto: estás comprometido desde antes de nacer hijo, a dos futuros inciertos._

_Espero que aceptes el obsequio que te he preparado. Y si tú estás leyendo esto es por que ya han pasado los años que acordamos ese día. Quiere decir que estás VIVO y no sabes cuánto me alegro._

_Por ahora mis lágrimas de la pronta separación caen sobre este papel que será entregado junto a ti al Patriarca del Santuario…rezo para que algún día puedas perdonarme, pues he puesto tu felicidad o la de tu hermano en manos de los Vassilis. Sinceramente creo que tú serás pronto el miembro de esa familia, pues algo me dice que tu hermano ya habrá entregado su corazón para ese entonces._

_ Te quiere infinitamente: tu madre._

Así que Saori había ido al rescate.

-Entiendo que estés preocupado Aioria, pero no se puede hacer nada. Ya he hablado con los abogados y no hay salida. Tu madre pensó en todo.

-¿Qué tal si Aioros se muere de nuevo?-dijo Seiya (¿qué hace éste aquí? Pues Zeus lo sabrá por que yo no). Todos lo miraron (**¬.¬**)

-¡Era sólo una idea!

-Pues yo no veo por qué hacen tanto escándalo.- dijo Máscara Mortal con una sonrisa malévola.- ¿Qué tal si matamos a esa tal Elanor?

-¡Máscara! –dijo enojado Camus. -¡Recuerda que te reformaste!

-…**ToT**

-Pues yo no sé de que se quejan. Aioros va a casarse con una mujer rica. No le faltará nada y cumplirá con la voluntad de su madre. Listo.

-¡Qué práctica eres Marín! Ah…se me olvidaba que eres MUJER.

-¿Y QUE TIENE ESO QUE VER MILO?

-¡PUES QUE AIROS SE VA A CASAR! C – A – S – A – R ¡ESO ES UN SUICIDIO!

-¡NO ES CIERTO!

-¡QUE SÍ!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SÍ!

-BASTA MILO.- Ese era Aioria un poco celoso.- Deja de gritarle.

-Oh sí… deja de gritarle a mi bella amazona Milo.- dijo Máscara tratando de imitar la voz de Aioria.

Un merecido ¡PAF! y una exclamación en italiano fue lo único que se oyó en ese momento en la casa de Sagitario.

-Entonces… -un sonrojado Santo de Leo cortaba el tenso silencio.

-Pues no se me ocurre nada.- dijo Afrodita, que trataba de levantar a su mejor amigo (ahora inconciente) del suelo.

-A mí tampoco.- Milo tuvo que hacer cierto esfuerzo para poder hablar, pues trataba por todos los medios no caerse al suelo de la risa.

-¿Qué tal si huye del país? –dijo Shura.

-¿Y sí decimos que sigue muerto? –opinó Aldebarán.

-Un hombre no huye y está mal mentir.- dijo Mu.

-¡Pero ésta es una situación extrema!

-No.

Esto ocasionó una nueva discusión. El Patriarca sólo observaba y las amazonas (Shaina y Marín) ayudaban a Saori.

¿A qué? Pues… no sé si se habrán dado cuenta de que el futuro novio no participaba en la plática. Sucedía que desde que leyó la última carta, se encontraba en un estado de shock: casi no parpadeaba, ni hablaba, ni se movía. Sólo permanecía sentado al lado de Saori, que trataba de reanimarlo.

-Me rindo, no hay manera.

-Tranquila Atena. De seguro estará todavía aturdido.

-Pobrecillo… espero que no quede traumado.

-¿Ya probó darle con el báculo de Niké en la cabeza?

A la diosa se le iluminó el rostro.

-Insisto que no hay solución.- El Patriarca se había puesto de pie.- Aioros tendrá que aceptar a casarse con esa jovencita y ser un buen esposo.

-Además chicos, tarde o temprano tendría que pasar, así que les advierto que ustedes podrían ser los próximos.- decía un muy ilusionado Dohko, que deseaba ver de nuevo niños en el santuario.

Una mueca de inmenso terror cruzó el rostro de todos los dorados (excepto el de M.M. que seguía inconciente).

-¡Safo!

-¡Ni loco!

-Cuándo los cerdos vuelen.

-Cuando consiga novia el Patriarca.

-Cuando Aioria se le declare a Marín.

-Cuando Shaka se bañe a diario.

-¡Oye!

-Perdón XD

-Pienso como el Patriarca.- dijo el único de los dorados que no había abierto la boca.- Además ni siquiera le han preguntado a Aioros si desea rechazar el matrimonio.

-¡Claro que quiere! ¡Es muy joven para morir de nuevo!

-Coincido con el alacrán.

-Y yo con el virgen.

- … **¬¬**

-Shaka… ¿en serio eres virgen?

-Sin comentarios.

-… **XD**

-¡No manches! ¡Si ni siquiera Seiya es virgen!

-¡Oye!

-Perdón.

Una gran gota de sudor estilo anime resbaló por detrás de las cabezas de las chicas.

-Eso ya fue mucha información para mí.

-Opino lo mismo Atena.

-Creo que voy a golpear a alguien.

-Ya Shaina.

-Pues yo opino lo mismo que Saga.- dijo una voz. Todos miraron a la figura que se alzaba detrás de las amazonas.

-Aioros…¿qué te pasó?

-Pues… (Aioros tenía un ENORME chichón en la cabeza), cierta diosa de la Sabiduría me sacó dulcemente de mi ensimismamiento.

En ese momento una Saori con las manos en la espalda silbaba una canción inocentemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que estás de acuerdo con Saga?

-Que no me han preguntado si quiero casarme o no… (Hubo miradas estupefactas de parte de los Goldies).

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi hermano?

-… **¬.¬**

-Atena ¿qué le ha hecho a mi vecino?

-Hay que llevarlo al hospital inmediatamente.

-Tienes razón, Niké es un arma letal…

Una curiosa venita de impaciencia apareció en la sien del Santo de Sagitario.

-No es broma.- Los Santos vieron cómo Aioros se acercaba al Patriarca.- Gran maestro de Aries, le aviso que pronto el Santuario contará con un soltero menos.

-… **O.O**

:-/...

Lejos de ahí, en Nueva York para ser exactos, Leos y Sharon Vassilis aun trataban de explicar a su hija los pormenores del asunto.

-¿POR QUÉ NUNCA ME DIJERON QUE ESTABA COMPROMETIDA? ¡TUVIERON AÑOS PARA CONTÁRMELO! ¡EXACTAMENTE 17-LARGOS-AÑOS!

-Tranquila querida. No te dijimos nada por qué creímos que el trato se había roto.

-¡EXPLÍQUENME ESO!

La dulce voz de la chica se escuchaba hasta en los edificios contiguos. De hecho, Elanor era famosa por dar tales gritos que dejaban sordo a cualquiera. Era algo que sus padres habían aprendido a soportar… bueno, no del todo.

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR! ¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NADIE SOPORTA TUS GRITOS! ASÍ QUE SI QUIERES SABER MÁS, ¡HABLA COMO LA GENTE!

Elanor respiró profundo y trató de calmarse. Compréndanla. Hace apenas unas horas se enteró que se casaría con un completo desconocido, que su abuelo era el famoso multimillonario griego Yannis Vassilis y que prácticamente sería más que rica en 10 días.

-De acuerdo ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes?

-Por que pensamos que el trato se había roto. Verás, hace más de 18 años nos enteramos de que tu prometido había muerto. Eso te liberaba del compromiso y te hacía libre. Pero tu abuelo se enfureció y no se dio por vencido. Así que se aferró a una cláusula dónde mencionaban al hermano de ese tal Aioros.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Podías casarte con el menor con la condición que fuera por su voluntad. Pero tu padre sabía que no aceptaría, pues su propia madre lo predijo. Además hace como 2 años y medio que nos enteramos que había muerto. Eso te liberó finalmente.

-Entonces ¿por qué lo nombran aquí?

-Tu abuelo nos menciona en esta carta que todos los Santos de Atena habían sido revividos. Eso no interfiere con el acuerdo, así que todo sigue en pie. Dentro de 10 días te casas.

La joven miró las expresiones de sus padres: Sharon se veía preocupada y Leos estaba feliz de la vida. No entendía nada.

-¿Qué pasa si me niego?

Los rostros del matrimonio se ensombrecieron al instante.

-Pues que por defecto la fortuna Vassilis pase a otra familia o que… tu padre tenga que casarse con otra.

-No puede ser… no puede ser. Yo…

Leos se sentó al lado de ella y le tomó la mano.

-Se que es difícil. Pero no te obligaremos a casarte si no quieres.- Elanor miró a su madre, quien estaba derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Pensó en lo mucho que ellos se amaban… no podía permitir que su familia se destrozara.

-No tienen que sacrificarse por mí.

Sus padres la miraron incrédulos. Eso le dolió, ¿acaso la creían capaz de huir y dejar que ellos cargaran con su responsabilidad? ¡Claro que no lo haría! Sharon y Leos le habían dado todo el amor del mundo y no iba a pagarles mal. Ellos se amaban y no soportaría ver a 2 almas gemelas separarse.

-Es en serio. Me casaré. Al fin podré tener el dinero para seguir estudiando y seré feliz. No se preocupen por mí, por que estaré bien.

-Hija, sinceramente nunca pensamos que fuera mala idea ese trato ya que gracias a él nos pudimos casar y te tuvimos a ti… eso fue lo mejor que nos ha pasado y creemos que podría resultar. Además eres joven y te espera un futuro prometedor

La joven sonrió… era cierto. ¿Quién tenia la oportunidad de ser la heredera de un Imperio multimillonario? Ella siempre había sufrido por carencias de dinero y el saber que su padre se había sacrificado todos estos años en la pobreza para que se pudiera cumplir el trato, la alentaba a continuar.

-Entonces dejaremos que las cosas fluyan… partiremos a Atenas en menos de 7 días y me casaré con un Santo de Atena.-concluyó. Leos sólo se limitó a abrazarla con mucho cariño y anunció que iba a responderle a su padre. La habitación se quedó en silencio pues la chica seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

Cierto, se casaría con un completo extraño. NO sabía cómo era y por las cuentas que hacía tenía alrededor de 31 o 32 años. Sintió cierta desesperación al comprender que daría el gran paso en 10 días. Su gran boda… "El día más feliz de mi vida" pensó con ironía. Pero tendría que afrontarlo a su debido tiempo. Por ahora, disfrutaría sus días de soltería como ella quisiera. !

Su madre la miró, adivinando sus pensamientos (la comprendo, pues la mía hace también lo mismo) y la miró con picardía.

-Es un milagro que no me preguntes sobre tu futuro príncipe.- Elanor se puso colorada de vergüenza, pues de niña siempre había soñado con un hombre que la rescatara de las paredes descascaradas y del hierro oxidado de su casa. Vaya, eran tiempos felices.

-Basta mamá. Ya estoy grandecita para eso.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Apenas tienes 17 años!

-Pues sí, pero recuerda que pronto seré una mujer.

Sharon soltó una carcajada y la chica se arrepintió inmediatamente al decir eso.

-No sabía que querías respetar esa parte del trato.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Perdón! Soy tu madre y puedo hablar de ello contigo en cualquier momento.

-Ya lo sé.- dijo la chica con cara de fastidio.- Como la vez que me diste un sermón sobre el síndrome premestrual en el gimnasio.

-Sí. También sobre el tema de los condones en la zapatería y sobre tus toallitas en el supermercado…

-¡MAMÁ!

-Lo siento… ¡pero es que has crecido tan rápido!-dijo Sharon con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Ay mamá (**¬.¬**). Cambiando de tema. Creo que si no funciona mi matrimonio, aun me queda la opción de divorcio.

-Emmmm…

-Mamá… ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho?

-…

-¡Mamá!

-Ya pues. Pasa que si te quieres divorciar tendrás que… emmmm

-MAMA…

-Tendrás que tener un hijo.

- **O.O**


	4. Antes de la boda

AMADA POR UN GRIEGO

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y su historia, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. La historia que les comparto, es una invención mía, con el fin de divertir y entretener. También para dar un buen sabor de boca al final de los caballeros Dorados, que se merecen ésto y mucho más. Gracias por su compresión.**

**Cualquier falta ortográfica y gramatical, MIL PERDONES.**

**No me hago responsable del mal uso de mis historias, pues algunos capítulos pueden contener mención implícita de sexo o estupidez. Gracias por su compresión. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**

Capítulo 4.- Antes de la boda

Aioros suspiró de cansancio. Por fin la lista de sus invitados a la boda estaba terminada. El día anterior, Susana Kingsley le había telefoneado para informarlo sobre los pormenores de la fiesta y gracias a Zeus que se habían hecho cargo de todo, dejándole al Santo la libertad de invitar a quienes quisiera. Este había tirado la casa por la ventana, escribiendo desde Hilda de Polaris y sus dioses Guerreros de Asgard, hasta algunos espectros de Hades y ángeles de Zeus, dando como excusa no llegar a ser grosero al pasar por alto algunos nombres. Total, era su boda y podía permitirse esos PEQUEÑOS lujos.

No la pasó tan mal, ya que recibió la ayuda del León y la Cabra, pues siendo ellos los más cercanos, sentían que era su obligación darle un poco de apoyo moral al Caballero de la Novena casa.

-¿No crees que exageras un poco _tío_? –le había comentado Shura el día anterior al ver la larga y aun no terminada lista de Aioros.

-Naaa… además servirá para unir lazos de compañerismo entre caballeros.

-Mmmmm… en parte tienes razón, pero recuerda que algunos de esos lazos han sido obligados por Zeus y podría ser una pesadilla.

-No seas pesimista Shura. Aioros sólo los invitará… allá ellos si vienen a causar problemas.

-Eso no es todo Aioria. No se les olvide que será una boda de alta sociedad. Yannis Vassilis ha invitado a las personas más ricas y poderosas del mundo… _joder_, no escatima gastos para con su nieta.

-Eso es obvio, pues es su única heredera. Aunque nadie la haya visto es famosa y muchas familias ya han pedido su mano sin resultado. De hecho, esta boda ha sido esperada por AÑOS pues el viejo Vassilis siempre andaba diciendo que su familia se uniría a los caballeros. Todos lo sabían menos el novio.

-Ya no importa cachorro. Mamá me pidió que acepte su obsequio y así lo haré.

-Bah. Nunca creí que nuestra madre hiciera esto. No es que la recuerde bien pero aun así me sorprende mucho.

-Pues a mí no. Me alegra decir que este gesto es muy propio de ella.

-Saliendo de los temas familiares… eres valiente vecino XD. Cualquier otro Dorado habría salido corriendo ante tal problema.

-No creo que sea para tanto…

-Déjalo ya Shura, además nosotros ayudaremos a que su segunda muerte no sea tan dura y dolorosa.

-Ja, Ja, Ja. Muy gracioso hermanito. Aun así creo que no será tan malo…

-Emmmm, reconozco que tiene sus compensaciones: la fama, el dinero y por supuesto la novia.

-No lo había pensado así.- dijo distraídamente Aioros, quien ahora estaba nervioso ante un simple e inevitable hecho: la noche de bodas.

-¿No se les hace raro que el viejo tiburón nunca haya presentado a su nieta ante la sociedad? Ese es un verdadero misterio.

-Ya. Lo próximo que dirás será que Vassilis trataba de ocultar la fealdad de la novia.

-¡Puede ser!.- dijo la cabrita defendiéndose.

Pues les diré que Aioros se sobresaltó. ¡No había pensado en ESO! ¿Y si su futura y feliz esposa era gorda y fea? Claro, no significaba que iba a ser malo con ella, al contrario. Sería agradable y buen marido, pero el hecho de tener como mujer a alguien poco deseable hacía todo más amargo **T.T**

-¡Vaya ánimos que le das Cabra loca! –dijo el León al ver el semblante pálido de su hermano.- No creo que sea posible. Ante eso hay que pensar que mi cuñada será simpática y dedicada. Apuesto a que fue criada para ser una buena esposa griega, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.- dijo dándole unas amables palmadas en la espalda.

-Supongo que tienes razón. A ustedes los griegos se les educa de otra forma. Además no hay mujer fea sino belleza rara.

Anexo un tenso silencio en el que Shura miró a Aioria con una expresión de… ¿culpa tal vez? **XD** Se los dejo a su criterio mis queridos lectores. Hora del plan B: la retirada.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos vecino. Aioria y yo todavía tenemos que acabar con los preparativos de la Despedida de soltero.

Bip bip, peligro. Eso bastó para hacer volver al Sagitariano de sus cavilaciones.

-¿De qué rayos hablan? -exclamó mirándoles con ojitos asustados.

-¡Pues de tu despedida del mundo de la soltería hermano! Es nuestro deber como Caballeros enviarte al matadero con un buen incentivo.

Por el momento Aioros no quería pensar de qué clase de "incentivo" se referían, así que casi los corrió para que lo dejaran solo y pudiera pensar con mayor claridad. Estaba un poquito asustado… ¡naaa! ¿A quién engaña? XD al pobre Santo estaba apunto de darle un colapso nervioso. ¿Pero de qué le servía preocuparse antes de tiempo? Decidió que aun NO era tiempo de pensar en eso y pasó el resto del día repasando los nombres de su lista. Ahora que la veía, no estaba tan larga… los de Oro, Plata, Bronce, Asgardianos, Marinas, Espectros, Ángeles… estaban todos. Hasta se divirtió imaginando al Carrocho invitando a Marín… se vale soñar no? Pero el traidor y maquiavélico subconsciente no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión y Aioros se estremeció al recordar el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior.

FLASH BACK

_El tranquilo y solemne Aioros estaba siendo perseguido por un grupo de mujeres a las que no podía verles el rostro. Estaba agitado y mareado, pues corría como nunca para que esas malvadas no le hicieran vaya a saber qué…pero no se dieron por vencidas. Una logró atraparlo y secuestrarlo, llevándolo con ella pese a los gritos y forcejeos de mi amigo Aioros._

_De pronto se encontró de pie en el Registro Civil, esperando a la novia. Cuando oyó unos pasos tras de él, volteó la cabeza y casi le da un infarto al encontrar un rostro de ojo bizcos y de múltiples e inmensas papadas en el cuello. El ser (¬ ¬) lo había acercado hacia sí para intentar besarlo apasionada e incansablemente, logrando una estela de baba y pintura labial en la cara del desesperado y angustiado Aioros. Éste luchaba con uñas y dientes para soltarse ante tal horrible arranque pasional sin éxito alguno, tratando de alejarse de tan nefasto ser… **¬¬.** _**_T.T_**

_Luego, sin saber cómo, fue arrojado hacia una cama y despojado de ropa, dejándole a completa merced del terrible monstruo come hombres XD_

_-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!_

_-¿Por qué no? Soy tu ESPOSA._

_-¡NO! ¡No te me acerques!_

_-Me perteneces y yo a ti._

_-¡NO!_

_-Sí guapo… por ahora serás mi esclavo hasta que yo quiera. Tú viniste a mí, eres mío, mío… my precious…_

_-¡NO! ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_-¡SÍ! Serás mío por TODAS las noches de tu vida… ñaca ñaca._

_-¡No te lo permitiré!_

_-¿Tú y quienes más? Anda cielo… no será tan malo._

_-¿QUÉ? ¡NUNCA!_

_-Esto es legal… ni tu diosa te puede ayudar ahora. ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!_

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SAORI-SAAAAAAN! (a no verdad?)_

_En ese momento un aterrorizado Caballero Dorado había despertado en el suelo frío de su casa, todo sudado y con el pelo de punta. Gracias a que se había caído de la cama, pudo salvar su inocencia XD (si cómo no) y evitar entrar en otro estado de shock en el que Niké habría tenido que intervenir con su muy delicado toque._

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

El Santo suspiró, ésta vez tratando de recobrar el orden de sus ideas sin resultado. ¿Y si de verdad su novia era tan fea como en su sueño? Sería horrible, horrible…

"Ahora menos que nunca te debes de acobardar", se dijo. Tenía razón. Era increíble ver a un todopoderoso Caballero de Atena en esas circunstancias, así que tomó la lista de invitados y se dirigió muy valientemente hacia las afueras del Santuario, dónde lo esperaba un mensajero que se encargaría de llevar el papel a Susana Kingsley (quien se extrañaría ante la poca longitud de la mismaXD).

Sin embargo (y pensándolo bien), Aioros estaba empezando a dudar sobre la negativa de la despedida que sus amigos le habían preparado con todo el amor y cariño del mundo…¬¬ por que vaya que ahora sí el valiente, guapo, sexy y no violado Santo de Sagitario necesitada de buenos "incentivos" para seguir adelante.

:-/……………………………

Días después…

La novia estaba en su asiento del avión, con unas profundas ojeras y expresión cansada. Los días pasaban rápidamente y Elanor seguía sin poder dormir más de dos horas seguidas, dando vueltas en la cama y sobresaltándose ante casa ruidito que escuchaba. ¿Por qué? Pues verán… últimamente nuestra Escorpión había tenido pesadillas desde la inesperada despedida de soltera que le habían hecho sus amigas hacía apenas unos días.

_FLASH BACK_

_-¿Y no sabes cómo es?-había preguntado Stephanie a Elanor, quien se tapaba los ojos con las manos por que un bombero (que sólo tenía el casco como prenda) le bailaba sensualmente encima de la mesa._

_-Pues no sé… pero tiene alrededor de 31 años o más._

_-¡¿QUÉ! ¡ES DEMASIADO MAYOR PARA TI! –había gritado Maddie mientras un sexy vaquero le hacía ojitos descaradamente._

_-Emmmm… es cierto. Pero aún así no es tan raro._

_-¿En qué siglo vives mujer? Ah…se me olvidaba que también eres griega. Los matrimonios arreglados aun son comunes en ese país._

_-Pues cuando quieras me cambio de lugar contigo Eli. Los griegos son muy atractivos._

_-Eso es cierto. Me gustaría conocer a un griego._

_-Que no te oiga Dan decir eso por que se nos muere de tristeza…_

_-Y tú no digas que cambias de lugar conmigo por que si te oye Jye…_

_-¡NI LO MENCIONES! Es el hombre más celoso que he conocido en mi vida. Por cierto Elanor… Si quieres disfrutar de ésta despedida te sugiero que abras los ojos._

_-¡NO!_

_-Necesitamos que obtengas un poco de experiencia cariño. Si no los abres, no valdrá la pena que estos Adanes se esfuercen tanto._

_-¡NO! Esto me pasa por tener amigas mayores y además casadas._

_-No te quejes. Apenas nos dio tiempo de reservar lugar en este sitio y de organizar esta mísera reunión. Tampoco ayudó el que casi no tuvieras amigas Elanor._

_-¿Para qué quiero más amigas si las tengo a ustedes?_

_-Nos halagas mujer, pero ya estamos casadas y hasta con chamacos. Deberías platicar con chicas de tu edad._

_-Pasa que las de mi edad sólo piensan en alcohol, sexo, drogas y en horadarse hasta en los lugares más inesperados._

_Maddie y Stephanie rieron con ganas y miraron a su amiga con cariño. Elanor había tenido que madurar rápidamente debido a su situación. Aunque la conocieron hace poco, cuando la chica había pedido trabajo en la Compañía de Steff, se llevaron de maravillas. Madeline Willis estaba disfrutando su año sabático con su esposo Dan debido a su embarazo. Llevaba ya 2 años de casada y aun con su panzota de 8 meses, estaba conquistando al vaquero semi-desnudo que tenía sobre la mesa. Su esposo por ahora estaba de viaje en Milán, en una sesión fotográfica y la había dejado al cuidado de Stephanie. Jye Fox, el esposo de Steff, estaba con su hija en su casa, así que habían aprovechado esta rara ocasión para tan noble tarea._

_Se habían llevado un susto de muerte cuando el día anterior Elanor les comunicó la noticia de su identidad y casamiento. Por eso ellas casi casi la habían secuestrado al llevarla a esa minidespedida (ya que no podían hacer algo grande por el estado de Maddie) para que liberara un poco de tensión. Así que en conclusión estaban las 3 solas (y con varias mujeres más que disfrutaban del espectáculo) con 3 bomberos, 2 policías, 3 electricistas, 2 negros, 4 indios y un sexy Tarzán cuyo taparrabo no dejaba mucho a la imaginación._

_-¡Es cierto! Una tenía perforada la lengua y se jactaba de tener otra allá dónde no da el Sol._

_-Corazón, lo que pasa es que eso es NORMAL. Tú eres la que supera las expectativas al no interesarte en algo así… ni en ningún hombre._

_-No es eso…también sucede que no atraigo ni a una mosca._

_-¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! Eres linda y simpática. Esos chicos tienen miedo a tu madurez y por eso huyen._

_-¡Pues que rápido huyen entonces!_

_-Tranquila. Pronto te casarás y verás las cosas de otra forma –dijo Maddie quien tenía a un perfecto vaquero con sólo sombrero y botas, bailando sólo para ella._

_-¡¿Cómo le haces Madeline! Ese vaquero es una monada._

_-Encanto femenino._

_-Presumida._

_-No te quejes por que el Tarzán no está nada mal..._

_-Sí…-Steff sólo suspiró. –Pero no le hace competencia a mi marido._

_-Te apoyo. Mi Dan es más guapo y tiene mejor… estilo._

_-Ustedes que se pelean por éstos. Sus esposos tienen más sex appeal en el dedo meñique que todos los bailarines juntos._

_-¡No seas amargada Elanor! Así no conseguirás que tu esposo te encuentre atractiva en la noche de bodas._

_La chica se sobresaltó ¡No había pensado en ESO! ¿Sería ella del agrado de un griego? ¿Y si la encontraba fea? Elanor no estaba segura de tener las armas necesarias para seducir a un hombre, y mucho menos a un Caballero Dorado que convivía con Amazonas fuertes y bellas. A decir verdad… no tenía mucha experiencia en esa rama del desarrollo humano._

_Maddie miró con cara de pocos amigos a Stephanie, quien estaba roja de vergüenza. Se preguntarán cómo los mejores amigos pueden meter tanto la pata verdad?_

_-¡Claro que lo logrará! Con sólo una mirada tuya caerá a tus pies._

_-¡Oh sí! ¡Ya creo que lo hará! Caerá pero del terror que le dará al mirar mis ojos demoníacos._

_-¡No te expreses así de tus ojos! Son fascinantes. Apuesto el cuello a que ninguna griega tiene los ojos así._

_-Tal vez. Pero aun así me siento algo insegura.- dijo Elanor tratando de no derramar las lagrimillas que peleaban por salir._

_Sus amigas se miraron preocupadas y con expresión culpable. Se suponía que la meta era alegrarla, no hacerla llorar. Incluso se asustaron ante esa idea: Elanor NUNCA, por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia se dejaba llorar. NUNCA._

_-Anímate. Es tonto que te preocupes ahora por algo que no sabes si ocurrirá._

_-Apoyo a la panzona. Es un hecho que te casarás y nadarás en dinero. Incluso más que nosotras. En cambio deberías preocuparte por cómo lucirás esa noche._

_-¡STEPHANIE ERES UNA GENIO! Para algo más te tenía que servir esa enorme cabezota rubia que tienes._

_-¡Oye! ¡No estoy cabezona!_

_-¿De qué hablan?_

_-Pues que si quieres ser una verdadera heredera, deberás cambiar un poco tu aspecto._

_-**O.O**_

_-¡SI! ¡Es un buen plan! Salgamos de aquí y te lo explicaremos._

_-¿Ya se marchan preciosas?- preguntó un Tarzán muy triste._

_-Sí hombre. Tenemos una misión que cumplir._

_-Nunca las olvidaremos T.T –dijeron el vaquero y el bombero al unísono._

_-Nosotras tampoco. Ah, por cierto. Me encantan tus abdominales vaquero. Cuando quieras puedes venir a mi casa y utilizar mi gimnasio… ¡OIGAN!_

_Elanor y Steff la arrastraban hacia la salida con cara de resignación._

_-Mejor te sacamos de aquí antes de que tus hormonas se alteren más._

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **T.T**_

_Ya a salvo en la casa de Steff, ella le contó su idea, mientras Maddie hacía una llamada telefónica._

_-Mira Elanor. Tienes 17 años; te has dedicado por completo a tus estudios y al trabajo en general, pues creías que sólo así tendrías futuro. Pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Te enteras que eres millonaria y que te casarás con valiente Dorado. Ahora es tiempo que seas feliz (o que por lo menos lo intentes) y para eso necesitas darte a conocer como lo que eres: una persona maravillosa y sobre todo bella._

_-Eso será un milagro T.T Saben que yo me caracterizo por ser todo lo contrario._

_-Pues no es tan difícil. Con un buen estilista es más que suficiente. Ya hemos llamado a Susana explicándole tu situación y ella ha hecho todos los arreglos._

_-Susana… ese nombre me suena… ¿ESTÁN HABLANDO DE SUSANA KINGSLEY?_

_-KYAAAAAAA! No grites! _

_-Lo siento **!v.v!**_

_-Sí, la misma. Es la mejor abogada del mundo. Y es una buena persona también, nosotras la conocemos. No te preocupes Eli, ella sabrá que hacer. Además estaremos ahí para apoyarte._

_-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?_

_-Pues que… ¡iremos contigo a Grecia!_

_-**O.O**_

_-Nuestros esposos figuran en la lista de tu abuelo, así que somos invitadas también. Así que entre Susana, Maddie y yo te dejaremos como nueva._

_-Gracias **T.T**_

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Pero ni aún con esa perspectiva, Elanor había podido dormir. A pesar que se consideraba así misma madura, sagaz y hasta cínica en algunos aspectos, sus inseguridades se hacían reales en sus sueños y no podía evitarlo. Constantemente soñaba que la dejaban plantada, siendo el hazmerreír de todos los invitados. También que no entraba en el vestido de novia o que un malvado estilista la dejaba sin cabello. En fin, nuestro Santo de Sagitario no era el único a punto de caer en shock debido a tanta tensión.

Elanor se asomó a la ventanilla del avión, observando el cielo, incómoda por su ropa. El gran paquete había sido una amplia gama de vestidos y conjuntos muy hermosos, que su abuelo le había prácticamente ORDENADO usar para la ocasión. Tal vez y lograba echarse un sueñecito antes de llegar a Grecia…

:-/……………………………………………………………….

Los días habían pasado a toda velocidad y con ellos la paciencia de Aioros. Faltaban escasos 3 días para la boda y se sentía realmente MAL y todo gracias a sus compañeros del alma, quienes el día anterior lo habían emborrachado para "hacerlo olvidar" sus penas un rato. Como consecuencia, Aioros tenía la peor cruda de su vida, junto a la mayor pérdida de memoria (que abarcaba un periodo de alrededor de 10 hrs), por lo que no recordaba absolutamente NADA de lo que había hecho.

Se sentía de la patada y ante la provocación de sus amigos se ponía muy agresivo. Sip, mi tocayo de signo no era feliz. Aun así, ignorando el humor de perros que tenía Aioros, seguía llegando más y más gente. Ya todos los demás Caballeros de Plata y de Bronce se encontraban en el Santuario. Hilda de Polaris y Sigfried habían llegado de Asgard, Kanon y su novia en representación de Poseidón, Grifo y Garuda por Hades y Touma de Ícaro por Artemisa y Apolo.

Lejos de enfadarse, en realidad se sintió aliviado por que así no habría tantos problemas en la organización de dormitorios: entraban exactos en el Santuario.

También lo que llegaba a montones eran los regalos: todos exquisitamente envueltos en papel fino y delicado. Aioros se imaginaba que eran obsequios carísimos, así que tuvo que pedirle a Shura una habitación para guardarlos todos sin estropearlos. Además el Santo cambió su cama individual por una extragrande, por si acaso (en realidad no sé a que se refería con eso ; ).

En general estaba todo lista para la alegre ocasión, sólo faltaban los trajes. Por suerte Saori se había ofrecido a pagar todos los gastos de la boda (que iban por cuenta del novio), incomodando un poco a Aioros, pero la diosa no le dio importancia, diciéndole que se lo pagaría cuando tuviera dinero. Los demás Dorados escogieron trajes caros pero de buen gusto, llevando a la rastra al Sagitariano para que hiciera lo mismo.

Les comento XD que las dependientas casi secuestran al pobre de Shaka, encierran en el vestidor a Mu y violan a Milo. Camus, Saga, Máscara y Shura se habían salvado por que sus expresiones no eran del todo amigables; Aldebarán no había ido con ellos, Afrodita pasó como mujer y Aioria iba custodiado por Marín, quien disimuladamente alzaba un puño a cualquier mujer que se le acercara al Leoncito. Shaina, Juneth y Sunrey se reían ante la cara de despistado de Aioria, que se preguntaba por qué las mujeres huían ante él, mientras se pegaban como lapas a Seiya, Shun y Shiryu.

Al final, Aioros tuvo que admitir que no fue tan malo después de todo, ya que había reído casi todo el tiempo y disfrutado de la compañía de los demás. Ese paseo sirvió más que el aun no recordado "incentivo" de la noche anterior.

:-/……………………………….

El avión proveniente de Nueva York, aterrizó en perfectas condiciones sobre el suelo de Atenas. Elanor iba acompañada de sus padres, las familias Fox y Willis y de su inseparable nerviosismo. El vuelo se había retrasado un poco y le extrañaba no ver a Susana Kingsley, que según los recibiría en el aeropuerto. De inmediato sus pensamientos volaron de nuevo hacia la boda, el vestido y el estilista… tal vez esos sueños eran premonitorios y tenía que hacerse a la idea de…

-Buenas tardes.

Esa voz le hizo dar un respingo, haciendo que alzara la vista y se encontrara con una bellísima mujer de espesos cabellos negros.

-¡Buenas tardes Susana! –exclamaron Maddie y Steff.

-Es un placer verlas de nuevo. Buenas tardes señores Vassilis, Fox y Willis. Y tú debes ser Elanor, mucho gusto.

-El placer es mío señorita Kingsley –dijo ella de buenas maneras, poniéndose la máscara de sofisticación y cinismo que siempre utilizaba frente a las demás personas.

Susana miró sorprendida el porte majestuoso de Elanor, asombrándose más al ver los ojos de nuestra amiga.

-Bien. Por ahora seré su fuente de apoyo en éstos 3 días. Por encargo de Yannis debo guiarlos por toda Atenas, asegurándome del bienestar de la heredera Vassilis. ¿Alguna duda?

-No.- respondieron todos. Algunos segundos después se sorprendieron ellos mismos… ese era el efecto de la autoridad y elocuencia de la famosa abogada. Susana sonrió modesta.

-De acuerdo. Por ahora iremos al hotel, dónde dejarán sus cosas y descansarán por el día de hoy. Mañana temprano iré con las señoritas a ver el vestido, después con el estilista y por último cenaremos en la mansión Vassilis ¿Alguna duda?

-No.- de nuevo al unísono. Algunos se sonrojaron y la abogada reprimió la risa.

-De ser así, síganme.

:-/……………………………………………………..

-¿Ya casi terminas Mu?

-Casi.

-Señor Mu, ¿así está bien?

-Sí Kiki, pero concéntrate más.

-Debes tener mucho trabajo… ¿mi armadura te causó problemas?

-No. Cómo no has peleado, no hay mucho que reparar. Sólo necesitaba una pulida y brillo.

-¡Mire Señor Mu cómo brilla! ¿Puedo ayudarle con otra?

-No Kiki, es suficiente por hoy. Las doradas son muy difíciles de pulir.

-Que bien. Me alegro que no se haya dañado mucho. ¿Seiya la traía a menudo?

-Pues no la traía él. Venía solita después de cada batalla.

-¿Por qué no puedo ayudarlo maestro? ¡No estoy cansado!

-Por que no Kiki. No quiero pasar lo mismo que con la de Cáncer.

-Más le vale a ese chico no volverla a rayar. Después de la boda la usará un tiempo ¿le echarás un ojo a mi templo Mu?

-Dos si es necesario.

-¡Pero si se veía muy bonita de color naranja! ¿Qué tiene de malo ese color?

-Las armaduras deben ser DORADAS Kiki, no anaranjadas.

-Está bien. Me conformo con que Seiya no se le ocurra invitar a sus amigas a mi casa ¿no te has preguntado por qué tiene tantas admiradoras?

-Pues sí me lo he preguntado y no encuentro respuesta lógica ante tal enigma.

-¡Pero un cangrejo es de color naranja! ¡Hay que dar realismo a la armadura!

-Tal vez por ser Sagitariano. Seiya me recuerda a mí a su edad.

-Además el color naranja es muy llamativo ¡Tal vez con eso Máscara Mortal atraiga novia!

-Aunque no lo creas era muy popular con las chicas. Saga y yo éramos la sensación en Rodorio.

-No está feo y creo que tal vez lo logre. ¡El naranja está de moda! También pinté el toro de Aldebarán y hasta usted mismo opinó que no se veía mal…

-No lo creo.- dijo Mu

-¿Por qué no? –preguntaron Aioros y Kiki al mismo tiempo.

Una llamativa venita de enojo palpitaba alegremente en la frente del señor Mu, quien estaba a punto de lanzarles su Extinción de Polvo de Estrellas. Pero el Ariano reprimió sus instintos asesinos y logró hablar con propiedad.

-Aioros, está lista tu armadura y Kiki, sólo una más y te vas.

-¡GRACIAS! **ñ.ñ**

Mu agradeció a Atena el silencio que dejó Aioros y feliz de la vida empezó a pulir la armadura de Capricornio. Cuando…

-Buenos días _tío_. Vengo a ver si está lista mi armadura.

-Apenas acabo de empezar con ella.

-Bien, entonces esperaré.

Mu volvió a concentrarse y a seguir trabajando, llegándose a secar el sudor de su frente. Tardaría más o menos unos cuantos minutos en…

-¿Ya casi terminas Mu?

-Señor Mu, ¿así está bien?

-… **T.T**

Y todavía le faltaban más de 70 armaduras que pulir…

:-/…………………………………………-Elanor, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

-No quiero.

-Ábrelos hija.

-¿Y si me espanto con lo que veo y me arrepiento?

-No será así. En realidad te ves bellísima.

-Ajá, ni tú misma te lo crees.

-¡Es cierto!...¡Y no es momento para ser cínica!

-Mamá… estoy segura que dices eso por que me miras con tus ojos maternos…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Abre los ojos Elanor.

-De acuerdo, pero será poco a poco. Denme algo de tiempo –accedió la novia a regañadientes. Se preparó mentalmente para lo peor, aunque de mejor humor pues el día había sido bueno.

Susana había ido temprano a buscarlas, llevándolas con el mejor diseñador de toda Grecia. Le habían tomado las medidas y mostrado los diseños más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Se enamoró de uno que tenía un escote muy llamativo, pero a la vez elegante y con clase. Sencillamente le encantó y al vestido le encantó ella también, pues le quedó perfecto. El problema recaía en su inseguridad, que había logrado disminuir un poco a lo largo del día. Ahora se encontraba con el mejor estilista de Atenas, que le había prometido dejarla como una princesa.

Suspiró diciéndose que no podía verse tan mal y abrió los ojos muy despacio, emocionándose con cada centímetro que veía.

-¿Qué opinas?

Elanor tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y responder.

-Podría ser peor. Pero por lo menos me alegra estar lista para el gran día.

-Ésa es mi hija **T.T**.


	5. La Boda del Año

AMADA POR UN GRIEGO

¡Advertencia!

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y su historia, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. La historia que les comparto, es una invención mía, con el fin de divertir y entretener. También para dar un buen sabor de boca al final de los caballeros Dorados, que se merecen ésto y mucho más. Gracias por su compresión.**

**Cualquier falta ortográfica y gramatical, MIL PERDONES.**

**No me hago responsable del mal uso de mis historias, pues algunos capítulos pueden contener mención implícita o explícita (en la aun no escrita "OMAKES Lemon") de sexo, palabras altisonantes o estupidez. Gracias por su compresión. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………**

Chapter 5.- _La boda del año_

-Tranquilo hermano, todo saldrá bien.- dijo un turbado Aioria a su hermano mayor.

Sí, el gran día llegó. Y llegó tan de sopetón que era casi desquiciante. Ahora iban el novio, su diosa, Tatsumi, el Koumbaros y el Patriarca en la limusina rumbo al Registro Civil. Según tenían entendido, el primer rito se efectuaría allí para después dirigirse a la Iglesia Ortodoxa Griega para la segunda ceremonia. Como la novia era de esa religión, nuestro querido Sagitariano tuvo que aceptar unirse en Santo Matrimonio por ese medio. La boda terminaría en un lujoso Salón de Eventos, dónde se realizaría la fantástica recepción valorada en MILLONES de euros. Ajenos a esta desorbitante cifra, los medios de comunicación eran los que se encargaban de transmitirla a todo el globo terrestre.

Como ha de suponerse, Aioros estaba en un estado crítico. No sé si imaginarán su situación pero yo les puedo decir que era como un lindo muñeco de trapo. Aioria trataba por todos los medios posibles infundirle ánimos a su hermano, mientras que este parecía no escucharle, manteniendo una postura rígida y expresión de "¿Dónde estoy?". Yo, mientras tanto, aprovechaba mi invisibilidad de narradora para observar (al igual que la joven Saori) las caras de los viajantes: Tatsumi se limpiaba las lágrimas de la emoción (que sentimental nos salió el peloncito **n.n**) mientras el Patriarca tenía una sonrisa extraña. El León cada vez estaba más tenso y Aioros seguía igual de… ¿cómo explicarlo?... ¿ausente? **XD**

La diosa le limitaba a verlos enternecida… nope, aun no era hora de llorar. La chica se tranquilizó (un poco nada más) y agarró con más fuerza la canasta con bolsitas de arroz (ya saben, para arrojar después de la ceremonia) y para el horror del Sagitariano empezó a tararear la música nupcial. Para ser sinceros, Saori estaba muy sonriente y feliz, sosteniendo a Niké con la mano libre. Su corazoncito se alegraba de que los Caballeros rehicieran sus vidas. NADIE, óiganla bien, NADIE les impediría su felicidad y el idiota que lo intentara se las vería con ella.

Una llama infernal se vio tras de ella y sus ojos eran llamitas decididas… si se metían con sus caballeros agarraría a Niké y les daría un castigo muy doloroso… ¡MUAJAJAJA! (risa diabólica estilo anime).

-¿Atena? ¿Se encuentra bien? –Shion le resbalaba una gota por detrás de su cabeza al sentir el aura asesina de la diosa. Por arte de magia el aura desapareció inmediatamente, dejando un rostro sonriente que le respondió muy contenta.

-¡Claro! **ñ.ñ**

Aunque la adolescente pronto conseguiría la mayoría de edad (tenía 17 años), seguía siendo supervisada por Shion, pero eso no le impedía hacer de las suyas de vez en cuando, ni evitaba que los caballeros la mimaran en cuanto podían, ocasionándole canas verdes al pobre Patriarca que trataba de lidiar con la ahora rebelde diosa. Pero en ese momento estaba conciente de que habría otra chica y estaba emocionada por la idea.

Se rascó la nariz con elegancia y volvió a mirar de reojo a Aioros, quien estaba ahora nervioso, pero que milagrosamente (por una pesadilla relativa a una MÚSICA NUPCIAL) había logrado recuperar el habla. Pero para desesperación de su hermano (y de su paciencia) ¡no dejaba de parlotear!

-¿Estás seguro de que llevas todo?

-Sí hermano, llevo todo.

-¿Seguro, segurísimo?

-Sí, Aioros.

-¿Y los anillos?

-Aquí están.

-¿Las coronas?

-Las llevará Afrodita.

-¿La vela?

-La llevará Marín.

-¿La copa?

-Está en la Iglesia.

-¿Las koufetas y el arroz para las coronas?

-Las tienen June y Shaina.

-¿Las bolsitas de arroz?

-Las tiene Atena.

-¿Y el…? ¿Eso es todo verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Estás seguro de que tienes los anillos?

El León perdió la paciencia y empezó a hablar decorosa y silenciosamente.

-¡¡¡¡¡YA TE DIJE QUIJE QUE SÍ!!!!! ¡ERES INSOPORTABLE! ¿QUE ACASO NO CONFÍAS EN MÍ? ¡MEJOR CIERRA LA BOCA ANTES DE QUE CAMBIE DE OPINIÓN EN SER TU PADRINO Y TE DEJE SOLITO Y ABANDONADO DEBAJO DEL PUENTE!

-**T.T**

-Ya llegamos chicos.

Aioros se destapó los oídos y miró el edificio, asombrándose por la cantidad de gente que estaba afuera. Desde reporteros a fotógrafos, quienes tenían el deber de dar a conocer al mundo los detalles de la unión de los Santos de Atena con la familia Vassilis.

Mi amigo Aioros tragó saliva y respiró hondo pues, sintió un fuerte dolor de estómago (y eso que se había negado a probar bocado). Tragó saliva de nuevo.

Ya era hora.

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

-Tranquila Elanor, estarás bien. Pronto lo verás.

Sus amigas trataban de animarla pero era imposible. Elanor no dejaba de triturar a la desafortunada servilleta que le había caído en las manos. ¡ESTABA NERVIOSA COMO NUNCA EN SU VIDA!

La limusina del novio podía observarse a la perfección y de ella había bajado la Srta. Kido, junto con un hombre calvo. Steff y Maddie (casi muertas de la curiosidad) se abalanzaron hacia la ventanilla para ver mejor, ocultándole el panorama a la novia.

Con una pulsante venita de enojo, la chica tuvo que abrirse paso utilizando las incómodas y siempre útiles zapatillas.

"TAC"

"TAC"

-¡AUCH!

-¡ELANOR!

Lo logró. Ahora pudo ver a un joven de cabello verde y a uno de salvajes cabellos castaños. Sus amigas, sobándose la cabeza con lagrimillas en los ojos exclamaron:

-¡Mira Elanor! ¡Ese debe ser tu novio! Por Dios… esos Caballeros están para comérselos (suspiro general). ¡Qué músculos!

Sin embargo, la novia miró al joven con desdén. Algo le dijo que no era su futuro esposo.

-No lo creo. No es él.

-¿Pero quien más va a hacer? Es griego y por lo tanto debe tener cabello castaño o azul.

Elanor miró hacia el exterior. No era él… no podía ser él. Pero nadie más salía de la limusina, aunque nadie cerraba la puerta. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Esperen un momento, ¡baja alguien más!

Y entonces fue cuando lo vio. Era extraño, pero era muy joven. Incluso parecía que no pasaba de los 20. Lo miró escrutadoramente, deleitándose con lo que sus dichosos ojos veían.

-No puede ser él. Es muy joven. El novio de Eli tiene más de 30.

-Tienes razón. No puede ser él.

-Lo es.- El corazón de Elanor latía locamente. Tenía los ojos muy grandes de emoción y tuvo unas maravillosas ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Es él. No me pregunten por qué lo sé, pero es verdad.

Las tres lo sometieron a un minucioso examen de cuerpo entero. Aioros se sintió observado y miró curioso hacia una de tantas limusinas del lugar, una con flores blancas adornando el capó. Sus ojos trataron de ver lo que había dentro pero por lo que sé, mi tocayo no es Superman así que no logró ver nada. Elanor dio gracias en silencio por que los vidrios fueran oscuros. Frustrado, el joven desvió la mirada, mientras que las chicas seguían con el constructivo viboreo.

El corazón de Elanor latía desbocado… ¡AQUEL DIOS GRIEGO IBA A HACER SU ESPOSO! Para resumir, fue como quitarse 10 kilos de encima. El novio entró al edificio, junto al otro que debía ser su hermano y padrino. Suspiró y algo le dijo que en ese día, no todo iba a salir mal.

**:-/………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Aioros tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tal vez dañando su vida para siempre.

Daba gracias de todo corazón a su diosa por darle fuerzas, ya que sin ella de seguro el habría dado otro colapso. Miró a la gente que se hallaba presente. Sólo sus acompañantes de viaje estaban a su lado y la familia de la novia del otro. Que bueno que era poca la gente autorizada a entrar, ya que así sería más fácil para sus nervios.

Un anciano se acercó a ellos sonriente. Su porte era orgulloso y su cara era seria. Conservaba su forma física pero no su rostro, deformado por arrugas de amargura. Aun así su gesto era sincero.

-Me alegro de verlos. Tú debes de ser Aioros.- le dijo con voz alegre al León, quien le miró confundido. Aioros tomó la palabra rápidamente.

-Lo siento. Él es mi hermano Aioria. Yo soy el novio.- El joven se ganó una inquisitiva mirada del viejo.

-Pero… te ves tan joven.

-Lo sé. Es una larga historia.

Antes de que el viejo Yannis Vassilis pudiera responder, una silueta salió detrás de él y se abalanzó hacia el Sagitariano dándole un coqueto abrazo, frotando sus exagerados atributos al pecho del Santo.

-¡Aioros! ¡Cariñín! ¡Que pequeño es el mundo!

El joven la miró con extrañeza sin poder reconocerla y Aioria se tensó visiblemente.

-Umh… señorita, no… umh… ¿quién es usted?

La mujer hizo una mueca de fingida decepción.

-¡Pero cariñín! ¿No me recuerdas?

-Lo siento señorita, pero no.

-Jazmín, deja en paz al joven. De seguro lo confundes. ¿No será que conoces a su hermano, Aioria? –la mujer miró hacia su dirección y sonrió enseñando su perfecta dentadura.

-¡Aioria! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Verdad que tú sí me recuerdas? ¡Dile a tu hermano quien soy! –dijo con expresión de cachorro y haciendo pucheros.

Aioros notó que su hermano se hacía el demente ante los infantiles reproches de la mujer. Lo miró como pidiéndole explicaciones.

-Emm… pues, creo que no te recuerda.

-¡PERO POR QUÉ! ¡No es fácil olvidarse de mí!

Jazmín daba infantiles saltitos de furia. El viejo la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso en los labios, causando miradas llenas de incredulidad y asombro entre los presentes. Se notaba que esa mujer plasticdesarrollada traía loco a Vassilis.

-Ya te recordará amor. Sabes perfectamente que no soporto verte triste (¡Bah! ¡Qué ingenuo!). Vamos a hablar con los demás invitados, quiero presumirte.

La joven lo miró con una cara muy ensayada, dándose por vencida.

-De acuerdo… -se despidieron de ellos (Jazmín le guiñó el ojo descaradamente a ambos hermanos) y se alejaron. Atena miró al León con enfado.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién es esa bruja? –le preguntó enfurecida. Les aclaro, no eran celos. Sólo que le enojaba que Aioria se llevara bien con otra mujer que no fuera Marín. Ella sabía que ambos se amaban y no permitiría que otra mujer se interpusiera.

-Pues… una conocida.

-¿Una conocida? ¡Esa foxy con exceso de silicona parecía otra cosa! ¡Aioros! ¿Qué sabes tú de ella?

Shion carraspeó.

-Atena, ese no es el lenguaje que una señorita deba utilizar.

La diosa lo miró con las conocidas llamitas de decisión y enfado en los ojos. El Patriarca retrocedió asustado.

-Pues… no la conozco Princesa. No la recuerdo.

-Te creo, no me mentirías. Aioria, exijo una explicación.

-Yo…- el León estaba MUY pálido y sudaba ligeramente dentro del traje. Sólo a esa mujer se le ocurría aparecer EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO. Su cosmo se alteró, y fue percibido por la diosa a quien le pareció extraño. Por eso lo dejó en paz. Por el momento.

-De acuerdo. Luego me lo explicarás si no quieres que le comente a Marín.- Aioria puso carita de pena y respondió sumiso.

-Está bien.

Nadie volvió a decir ni pío. El tiempo pasó y otra duda entró en la cabecita de Aioros:

¿Y si lo dejaban plantado? Trató de calmarse, evitando mirar hacia la entrada para no parecer desesperado. El Patriarca lo notó y se felicitó mentalmente por haber ordenado a los demás Santos no ir con ellos. Los esperarían en la Iglesia. Observó la angustia de Aioros y comenzó a rezar en todos los idiomas que sabía, a los dioses griegos, pidiéndoles que la novia llegara. Ya cuando su rezo iba por Hades (¿por qué las novias se tardan tanto? XD ) la puerta se abrió.

Pasos.

Pasos.

Aioros no quería mirar. Claro que no. No lo haría.

Escuchó los pasos hacia él y se estremeció al reconocer cierta similitud con su aterrador sueño.

"_Corre_" Le susurró su Conciencia.

"No" Dijo su sentido común, de honor, responsabilidad y bla bla bla.

"_Corre_"

"No lo haré, me tengo que casar."

"_¿Y si aparece el ser?_" (**¬.¬** che Conciencia…que pesada eres)

"No me importa. No soy un cobarde"

"_Corre_"

"Ay, por Zeus. Ya me estoy pareciendo a Saga. Te lo diré por una última vez: NO-CO-RRE-RÉ."

En eso, escuchó una exclamación de Aioria que no supo interpretar y… su mundo se vino abajo. ¿De qué era? ¿De susto? ¿Espanto? ¿Asco? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Pena ajena?

"Es fea, es fea, es fea… **T.T **" Se repetía con desesperación y se sorprendió al descubrir que aun seguía de pie. Pero aunque no quisiera o se muriese de miedo, pánico, terror o infarto, tenía que voltear. Cerró los ojos y se armó de valor.

Fue como ver todo en cámara lenta. Su cuerpo dio un giro de 90º y por fin la miró. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió todo. Su vida pasó ante sus ojos y sus músculos faciales sólo pudieron sonreír.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**NOTAS DE LA BELLÍSIMA AMAZONA CELESTIAL, NAVARHTA DE SAGITARIO (PERSONAJE NARRADOR)**

Pues hasta aquí me quedo contándoles. Como ven me colé en la boda ya que Yannis tuvo el descaro de no invitarme (a ver cuando le lanzo un de mis flechas en el trasero) y pues utilicé la capa invisible que me prestó Alastor Moody (tuve que ir hasta Gran Bretaña ¿ustedes creen? Cuando vayan NO se suban por favor al Autobús Noctámbulo) y así logré escabullirme. Claro, tratando de no pisar a alguien.

Hasta ahorita nadie me ha descubierto (sólo los padres de Elanor, pero ya hablé con ellos y me juraron no decir nada con tal de que escriba sobre su hija), pues si se enteran que me meto en su vida amorosa ME CUELGAN! Les pido discreción…. **XD**

Mi trabajo en el Santuario Amazónico va muy bien y ya no tengo tantos problemas para abrir la puerta entre mi Santuario y el de los Caballeros. ¡GRACIAS AMIGA AMAZONA DE GÉMINIS! Y gracias a todos por leer mis narraciones. Ciao!!!

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA DEL FIC XD**

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no me lancen tantos tomatazos. Lo del orden de las ceremonias no sé si se apeguen exactamente en la vida real. Por más que investigué no pude encontrar mucha información sobre los ritos de la Iglesia Ortodoxa Griega. Cualquier error, soy toda oídos.

Mil disculpas por la demora de este capítulo, pero me pasaron muchas cosas y aunque ya tenía un poco en la libreta, no podía pasarlo a mi bebé. ¿Por qué? Pues pasa que mi hermosa baby está enferma y la tienen que operar. SOLO A ELLA SE LE OCURRE DESCOMPONERSE ENTRANDO A LA ESCUELA!!!! Le cambiarán el disco duro y algunas tarjetas **T.T **Qué triste estoy!

Con respecto al fic: Espero que no se hagan bolas por que de ahora en adelante habrán notas de mi Narradora y mías. Para que me entiendan mejor aquí les va una ficha sobre Navarhta de Sagitario:

**Nombre:** Navarhta

**Edad:** 20

**Historia:** Es un personaje inventado. Como estoy en un foro de batallas, armaduras y todo eso, escogí esta armadura y le puse nombre a mi personaje. Ella vive en el Santuario Amazónico y es la mejor espía que puede haber, debido a sus hermosas alas doradas. Su Santuario está en la misma cronología que el Santuario de Atena, pero está oculto. Ahí viven puras féminas y no se permite la entrada a NADIE. Atena es la única al corriente de esto, pues ella misma lo autorizó. Esta joven tiene amistades con todo el mundo del animé y el mundo mágico pues aparte de que estudió magia, viaja mucho y cae muy bien.

**Papel en el fic: **Es la narradora. Así que cualquier comentario lo hace ella (a excepción del primer capítulo dónde YO misma le contesto al desconfiado Aioria. No volverá a pasar para evitar dolores de cabeza.

**Amor:** Aun no tiene pues es muy coqueta y le gustan TODOS **XD**. Su vida amorosa se irá haciendo si ustedes querido público, lo desean. Si no, sólo será una narradora.

Ahora, sólo para ustedes mis lectores, les pondré una breve ficha mía (algo más completa que la del profile)

**Nombre: **María del Carmen

**País:** México

**Edad:** 16 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 21 de diciembre de 1989

**Correo:** amigos y papel en el foro: Jorge (Camus), Mallory (Shaka de Virgo), Carlos (Dohko) y Lázaro (Kanon).

**Foro que menciono:** galacticexplotion.foros.st

**Mis otros nicks:**

Girlfriendthefenix

Carmensaggitarius

Käina

Sallylamuñedetrapo

**Glosario:**

**Iglesia Ortodoxa: **Iglesia ortodoxa, denominación de una de las tres grandes comunidades o iglesias vinculadas al cristianismo (las otras dos son la Iglesia católica y las iglesias protestantes surgidas tras la Reforma). La Iglesia ortodoxa comparte una continuidad histórica con las comunidades cristianas del Mediterráneo oriental. Su gran expansión se debió a la labor de grupos misioneros que viajaron por toda la zona oriental de Europa. La palabra "ortodoxo" (del griego, 'creencia correcta') implica una seguridad en relación con la fe apostólica. La Iglesia ortodoxa también ha establecido comunidades en Europa occidental, América y, en épocas más recientes, en África y en Asia. Cuenta con más de 250 millones de fieles repartidos por todo el mundo.

_Biblioteca de Consulta Microsoft ® Encarta ® 2005. © 1993-2004 Microsoft Corporation. Reservados todos los derechos._

**KOUMBAROS: **Padrino de Boda

**KOUFETAS: **Almendras dulces.

Gracias por leer el capítulo y nos vemos para el chapter 6 titulado: _"Comienza la ceremonia" _Besos. Namarië!


	6. Comienza la Ceremonia

AMADA POR UN GRIEGO

¡Advertencia!

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y su historia, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. La historia que les comparto, es una invención mía, con el fin de divertir y entretener. También para dar un buen sabor de boca al final de los caballeros Dorados, que se merecen ésto y mucho más. Gracias por su compresión.**

**Cualquier falta ortográfica y gramatical, MIL PERDONES.**

**No me hago responsable del mal uso de mis historias, pues algunos capítulos pueden contener mención implícita o explícita (en la aun no escrita "OMAKES Lemon") de sexo, palabras altisonantes o estupidez. Gracias por su compresión. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………**

Chapter 6.- Comienza la ceremonia

Fue como ver todo en cámara lenta. Su cuerpo dio un giro de 90º y por fin la miró. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió todo. Su vida pasó ante sus ojos y sus músculos faciales sólo pudieron sonreír.

Era preciosa.

No había otra palabra: su cabello era corto, muy al estilo Meg Ryan y de color azul grisáceo. Llevaba un elegante vestido blanco, corto y cómodo para su gusto, lo que resaltaba su piel pálida y cremosa, suave a la vista. Su rostro de formas griegas era muy atractivo y su altura era perfecta… para él. Pero lo que lo paralizó fueron sus ojos. Rojos sangre.

La chica se sonrojó sintiéndose observada y también sonrió, lo que causó una extraña reacción al Santo: el bien conocido efecto "mariposillas en el estómago". Ahora ya entendía el por qué de la exclamación de su hermano… ya se las pagaría por haberlo asustado tanto.

Y así, entre suspiros de las mujeres, sonrisas de los hombres, lágrimas de la diosa de la sabiduría, mala cara de Jazmín y el superorgullo paternal de Shion, comenzó la ceremonia dónde se elaboró el contrato legal. Un sacerdote estaba presente para bendecir los anillos que el Koumbaros Aioria le entregaba. El León puso en la mano derecha de su hermano el anillo de oro, y a la joven el de plata. Tras el asentimiento del Padre, los intercambiaron 3 veces sin dejar de mirarse. Era extraño, pero ambos se habían hipnotizado con tan solo una mirada.

Para terminar, el sacerdote selló los anillos y ambos novios sonrieron. Elanor se despidió con un gesto y se apresuró a salir de allí para que le diera tiempo. Como verán, todavía faltaba la última ceremonia y pues el vestido LARGO Y CON VELO era casi obligatorio. De inmediato, Aioros se halló imaginando a su esposa en ese vestido de novia. Se sonrojó, pues de seguro se vería muy bonita. Y así quedó… con una sonrisa y una mirada perdida.

-¡Soy un hombre con suerte! Por Athena ¿la viste? Es… es…

-Es bonita hermano.- sentenció Aioria, riéndose mientras veía a Aioros saltar de alegría. Esto no le gustó mucho al Patri.

-Aioros, compórtate. ¡Pareces un niño!- le regañó, pues los pocos invitados le miraban divertidos.

-Soy feliz, como una lombriz…

-¡Aioros!

-Lo siento **T.T** No puedo evitarlo.

-Son las dos de la tarde, así que te quedan menos de 2 horas para ponerte el traje y verte presentable. Por suerte, la señorita Susana Kingsley nos prestará su casa pues la novia se arreglará en una habitación de la iglesia. Vamos de una buena vez y… por favor muchacho, quita esa cara de estúpido. ¡Compórtate!

-Pero Patriarca, le pide mucho. Desde que recuerdo tiene la cara así.

-¡Oye!

-Perdón **XD**

**:-/………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

-¡Soy una mujer con suerte! Por mi madre ¿lo vieron? Es… es…

-¡ES GUAPÍSIMO! –dijeron a todo pulmón sus amigas, quienes no perdieron el tiempo para abrazarla con tanta energía que casi le sacan la cabeza. Mientras yo me avergonzaba un poquito sobre este comportamiento poco decoroso (como si no hubieran visto a alguien tan guapo! Las comprendo, las comprendo… LERO LERO), ellas entraron a la limusina entre risas y carcajadas para ir a la segunda parada: La Iglesia.

Llegaron en menos de 15 minutos pues el chófer condujo rápido (huyó de esas viejas locas **XD**) y se apresuraron a entrar en la habitación especialmente para la novia. Quedaba poco tiempo, pero aun así seguían molestando a Elanor que tenía más color que un rábano. Tanto era el escándalo de esas mujeres que la mamá de Elanor, Sharon, pudo llegar sin problemas a pesar de que la iglesia era ENORME.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Elanor, ¿por qué no te has puesto el vestido de novia?

-Tranquila mamá, sólo estábamos celebrando un poco.

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de Sharon. ¡Claro que había visto al novio! Y era muy apuesto… tanto que hasta le dieron ganas de entrar en el desbarajuste de las _damas,_ cosa que ya era muy alarmante. Se limitó a suspirar y a sonreírle a su hija pues estaba segurísima que el destino había hecho bien en unir a esas dos almas. Como era de esperar, sacó un pañuelito de papel y se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos, tratando de que su hija no se diera cuenta, en lo cual falló estrepitosamente.

-Mamá… ¿estás llorando?

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees hija? (snif, snif) **T,T**

Una enorme gota resbaló por la frente de la novia.

-Sí estás llorando. Te conozco perfectamente madre. ¡Deberías de estar feliz!

-¡PUES CLARO QUE ESTOY FELIZ! ¡PERO ESTOY LLORANDO DE FELICIDAD TONTITA! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Mamy, no llores.- le dijo una desesperada y superencogida Elanor a su madre.- Papá escuchará y se preocupará. Además, se te correrá el maquillaje y saldrás muy fea en las fotos.

Inmediatamente y dejándome estupefacta, la Sra. Vassilis dejó de llorar.

-¡Tienes razón! Ahorita vengo, necesito darme una manita de gato **n.n **(Madres, ¿quién las entiende?)

Eso mismo se preguntó Elanor, cuando vio salir a su mamá con una sonrisa en dirección al servicio.

-Elanor te ves preciosa.

-Gracias ¿cuánto falta para las 16:00 hrs?

-Quince minutos. Lo bueno que ya estás lista.

La chica se miró en el espejo incrédula. El lindo vestido que escogió era perfecto. Aunque no la dejaba respirar, valía la pena.

-Sólo no comas mucho para que no te sofoques.

-Lo intentaré.

-Si no estuvieras tan gorda, no sufrirías con ese hermoso vestido de novia.

Las chicas miraron a quien había hecho tan antipático comentario, encontrando a una mujer de brillante cabellera negra y sonrisa malvada.

-Jazmín.-dijo Elanor ácidamente. Genial. Justo lo que le faltaba: encontrarse con esa Barbie descerebrada y artificial.

Recordó la velada que pasó con su abuelo en la mansión con su "novia". No era agradable. La mujer pasó toda la noche lanzando indirectas hacia Elanor y su familia. Sharon estuvo a punto de tirarle el vino en la cara y Stephanie y Maddie casi le lanzaron los cuchillos de la cena. ¿Cómo le hicieron para soportarla? Pues estas mujeres se vengaron mostrando a sus flamantes esposos, lo que era una desventaja para Elanor pues aun NO conocía al suyo. Gracias a su gran paciencia, Elanor era la única que tenía la dignidad necesaria para darle con la misma moneda.

-Si yo estuviera gorda, me entraría perfectamente el vestido que llevas puesto, "abuelita".

.Jazmín frunció ligeramente el entrejo y bajó la barbilla hasta casi tocar su pecho (si uno ponía atención, se podía oír el sonido de una serpiente de cascabel cada vez que hacía eso). La miró con odio puro: ¡Esa chiquilla la sacaba de quicio! Por más desagradables comentarios que ella le hiciera, no lograba romper la coraza de cinismo y sofisticación de la joven. ¡No podía ganar ni un duelo! Esa niña tenía mucha suerte al tener al lindo Aioros como marido. Y eso, se dijo sonriendo, no iba durar mucho (sonido de serpiente cascabel).

-Uf, qué carácter. Si sigues así, mi querido Aioros ni te tomará en cuenta querida.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Claro que lo conozco. Pasamos una noche inolvidable.

-Eres una foxy.

-Steff, basta. Mira linda, por tu "trabajo" estoy segura que has conocido a muchos. Así encontraste a mi abuelo ¿no? Pero te advierto algo: al viejo le gusta la variedad y creo que se olvidará de ti pronto. No cantes victoria aun, pues tu récord es de apenas 2 días en la alta sociedad. Ahora, mueve tu trasero plástico de aquí y déjame en paz.

Inflada y roja de ira, Jazmín sólo pudo decir unas cuantas palabras llenas de veneno. Si calculamos bien, su tono sería la envidia de la serpiente más venenosa de la Tierra.

-Eres una chiquilla insolente, tan poco agraciada como esos ojos que tienes.

Dicho esto, se encaminó hacia la salida con el plan de acusar a la mocosa con su abuelo. Elanor, con lágrimas en los ojos, le dio la espalda para evitar verse descubierta. Su voz salió normal, cómo siempre: cínica y despreocupada.

-_Witch_.

Jazmín se dio la vuelta hecha un energúmeno.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije, "_witch_". ¿Qué no sabes inglés? –dijo la novia dándose la vuelta y mostrando una inmaculada sonrisa de inocencia. Jazmín tenía ganas de aruñarle la cara, pero vio directamente a los ojos de Elanor dónde brillaba una mirada peligrosa. Eso le bastó para salir corriendo de allí.

**:-/………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

-¡Al fin llegaron! Ya nos tenían preocupados. No saben de lo que se perdieron: Afro casi se agarra a golpes con la Dama de Honor.

El mencionado, con su típica rosa y brillo labial, sonrió orgulloso e hizo una pose que consistía en hacer a un lado su envidiable cabello y poniendo la mano en su cadera (hubo una serie de brillitos en el aire), haciéndolo parecer un modelo de revista. De inmediato un grupo de fotógrafos salieron casi de la nada (¿qué hacían adentro de la iglesia?) y se dedicaron a realizar su trabajo poniendo toda su atención al Santo. Pasados unos 5 segundos se deslizaron a un lado y desaparecieron del campo visual, dejando unas INMENSAS gototas en las cabezas de los presentes.

-No es mi culpa que sus coronas fueran tan horrorosas. No iba a permitir que el lindo Aioros usara algo tan feo en su gran día Además esa mujer era un montón de silicona andante (adivinen de quién está hablando **XD**). Aioros… ¿te encuentras bien?

El Sagitariano tenía la mirada perdida y una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. El Patriarca suspiró con resignación y Aioria rió con ganas. Ante la cara de "What?" de los Caballeros, Atena sonrió y tras rascarse la nariz, dijo:

-¡Claro que se encuentra bien! Sólo está un poco atontado por que vio a la novia.

La cara de los Dorados fue de inmensa incredulidad, pasando a una sonrisa MUY pilla en cada uno de ellos. De pronto Aioros fue sepultado en un mar de brazos, que NO tenían piedad al darle de puñetazos y codazos que lograron despertarlo bruscamente de sus traviesas fantasías.

-¡Enhorabuena!

-¡Felicidades vecino!

-¡Por tu cara se nota que es bonita!

-¡Suertudo!

-¿Ya tienes planeado algo para esta noche?

-¡Debe de ser un bellezón!

-¡Chamacos déjenlo en paz!

-¡Compórtense!

-¡Bola de bestias! ¡Déjenlo en paz! Ya me lo marearon… -Afrodita hizo un gran esfuerzo para sacar el cuerpo inerte del novio y empezó a abanicarle con la mano.

-

-¿Cariño, estás bien?

-No seas aguafiestas Afro… ¡Patri no se enfade! –Shion se hizo grandote y unos chibis Dorados se cubrían con los brazos pues podían ver venir su ira.

-¡YA ESTÁN VIEJOS PARA COMPORTARSE DE ESA FORMA! ¡DEBERÍA DE DARLES VERGÜENZA! ¿QUÉ DIRÁ LA SOCIEDAD?

-Pero Patri…

-¡NO ME LLAMEN ASÍ! ¡TÉNGANME UN POCO MÁS DE RESPETO! ¡SOY EL GRAN PATRIARCA DEL SANTUARIO! ¿NO HAY MANERA DE QUE…?

-Maestro… la gente lo está mirando.

-…maduren! –su voz disminuyó de tono en la última palabra, al mirar alrededor.

Mu tenía razón. Los invitados tenían enormes gotas de sudor, resbalando por detrás de sus cabezas. Para suerte de los Caballeros, el Patri recobró la compostura y un rosado tinte cubrió sus mejillas.

-Ejem…Siento que hayan tenido que ver semejante exhibición pero mis Caballeros necesitan disciplina.

Seguían ahí las gotas y Shion se puso más nervioso.

-Emm… ¿no creen que es un día precioso?

El divertido silencio fue interrumpido por la música del órgano de la Iglesia, desviando la atención hacia las puertas dobles. Shion respiró aliviado y los Dorados regresaron rápidamente a sus asientos. Aioros trató de relajarse y se ajustó la corbata, esperando lo que los demás.

La música nupcial sonaba como siempre y las puertas al fin se abrieron de par en par. Una hermosa niña rubia entró primero, llenando de pétalos de flores el camino al altar. El novio, observó la silueta en la puerta y de pronto pudo ver con total claridad a su novia.

El vestido era blanquísimo y el velo cubría toda la cara, pero no lo demás. Aioros sintió la temperatura elevarse varios grados pues el vestido de seda revelaba unos hombros y pechos perfectos y las curvas graciosas de los blancos brazos. Cuando ella estaba a unos cuantos pasos del Sagitariano, éste observó las caras de sus camaradas. De pronto sintió un desconocido ardor en las orejas pues se imaginaba que el escote era más espléndido en la espalda ¡…ches amigos traidores! ¡Se la estaban comiendo con los ojos! Grrrr…

Mientras la bestia interior de Aioros gruñía de disgusto, el frágil corazoncito de Elanor latía sin cesar, pues cada paso que daba lo sentía más y más pesado. Las manos que sostenían el espléndido ramo le temblaban ligeramente. Trató de contenerse y observó al novio con indiferencia. Ajá. ¡Qué diablos! ¡También estaba babeando por Aioros! **:-p**

Ya junto al Santo, Elanor pudo observar las bellísimas coronas (que llenaban de brillitos el aire) rodeadas de koufetas y arroz sobre charolas de plata en el altar. El sacerdote se colocó en frente y aceptó las palabras de consentimiento de los novios, pues así lo dictaba el protocolo. Ahora era el turno del padrino.

Aioria estaba muy nervioso, pues el Leoncito era muy tímido y le daba pena tanta gente. Pero lo hizo bien. Les entregó solemnemente la vela a los novios y la encendió, regalándole una sonrisa a su querido hermano y cuñada. Ni lento ni perezoso, Aioros se puso cara a cara con su novia y le tomó la mano. Elanor se sonrojó violentamente y su corazón latió más rápido. "Eres una tonta", se dijo. "Y eso que aun no te ha dado el beso".

Como saben, de ahí vino el mega sermón. No les platico como fue por que me dormí todo el rato. Fue taaaaaaaaan largo, que cuando desperté, la vela que sostenían los novios se había consumido considerablemente. En fin, el sacerdote sabe lo que dice ¿no? Al menos él se entiende… (Bostezo)… ¡Por fin!

El sacerdote tomó las coronas unidas por un lazo y las colocó sobre las cabezas de Aioros y Elanor. Según la tradición, significa que los novios están preparados para formar una familia. De ahí las intercambió tres veces.

Seguía la copa de vino. Ambos bebieron tres veces y le entregaron la copa al Sacerdote con manos temblorosas. Se miraron a los ojos y se pusieron rojos de vergüenza. El padre les confirmó lo que ya sabían: el beso.

La atmósfera pareció cargarse eléctricamente mientras Aioros la miraba. Se acercó lentamente y besó aquellos labios rojos que aclamaban toda su atención. Elanor se quedó paralizada y sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos. Los labios de Aioros sabían dulce y su aliento era cálido y su respiración acompasada, a comparación de la suya que parecía haber salido de un maratón de 3 kilómetros a correr.

El beso terminó y hubo suspiros de las mujeres presentes (ahhhhhhhhhh!). El sacerdote precedió a los novios para que dieran vueltas al altar 3 veces, cantando los tres Himnos reglamentarios y cargando el libro de los Evangelios. Al final la vela se apagó y se la entregaron al León. El Padre dio su bendición y quitó las coronas de sus cabezas. Aioros tomó de nuevo la mano de Elanor, notando que estaba muy fría.

Sus miradas se encontraron y él aprovechó para besar el dorso de su mano con gallardía. La chica afortunada (Grrr…) sintió un cosquilleo algo rarillo y le sonrió. Aioros le devolvió la sonrisa y nada hubo en su mundo más que ella. Cuando…

A distancia, Aioros pudo oír los sollozos de las amazonas, de Afrodita y de… ¿Shura? Shiale, el mundo se había vuelto loco.

-¡Qué hermoso! **T.T**

-¡Me siento tan feliz! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Afrodita se abrazó a Shura y lloró con más fuerza.

-Llora Afro, llora… con tal de que no te aproveches y NO ensucies mi traje.- le amenazó Shura al único "rarito" de los Dorados.

-¡Como crees! –Afrodita frenó su mano traviesa que aprovechaba para colarse entre la ropa del español. -¡Yo no haría tal cosa!

Banca y media detrás de ellos, los viejitos (Shion y Dohko) se secaban las lágrimas con sendos pañuelitos de lunares.

-¡Nunca pensé que viviría para ver esto! **T.T**

-¡Mis niños se me casan! **T.T** Todavía recuerdo cuando les enseñé a afeitarse…

-Patri… por favor no utilice el plural. No estamos tan locos como para contraer matrimonio.

-¡Cállate! –le espetó Shion derramando unos inmensos lagrimones.- ¡Y no me llames Patri, Milo!

-A mí nunca me enseñó a afeitarme. ¡Nadie me quiere! **T.T**

Kanon era consolado torpemente por su hermano gemelo, quien tenía cara de haber mordido un ajo **XD.**

Las amazonas (menos Marín) lloraban (sinceramente, con más recato que los Caballeros) y se sonaban la nariz con pañuelos de papel. Los demás tenían caras tiernas y algunos hasta de aburrimiento. Había de todo y no sólo en la parte del novio, sino en todos lados.

-¡MI BEBÉ! BUAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡HA CRECIDO TAN RÁPIDO! ¡TODAVÍA RECUERDO QUE HACE POCO SE HACÌA EN LA ROPA!

-Sharon _mou_… eso fue hace 7 años.- replicó Leos a su esposa, con afán de que entrara en razón. Sharon sollozó con más fuerza.

-¡LO SÉ! ¡PERO EL TIEMPO HA PASADO TAN RÁPIDO! **T.T** ¡HOY SE CONVERTIRÁ EN TODA UNA MUJER!

Al escuchar esto, Elanor enrojeció de pura vergüenza y retiró su mirada de Aioros. "¡Trágame tierra!" pensó con desesperación. Era obvio que el Sagitariano había escuchado lo mismo, porque también se sonrosó (ahhhhhhhhh! ¡No puedo contenerme!).

Aioros decidió que hacer: tomó la delicada barbilla de ella con la mano y la obligó a mirarlo. Sus ojos rojizos demostraban pena y asombro por el gesto, pero el Santo la observó seriamente. Contempló el rostro de su esposa, y trató de decirle con la mirada que todo saldría bien.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

**:-/……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**NOTAS DE NAVARHTA DE SAGITARIO (PERSONAJE NARRADOR)**

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Que romántico! (snif, snif) Aunque yo misma hubiera abierto la tierra y metido allí si mi madre se atreviera a decir eso frente a mi esposo. Naaaaaa… Total y Sharon es así, por eso Leos aun está crazy por ella. Que envidia… ¡NADIE ME QUIERE! (ya me parezco a Kanon **XD**).

Por cierto, casi me descubren: Ikki el Fénix miró a través de mí al escuchar un sonoro estornudo. Pero al parecer decidió que eran imaginaciones suyas… ¡GRACIAS A ZEUS! Aunque noté miradas curiosas durante todo el trayecto al Salón de Eventos. ¡Ay madre!

Veremos que sucede con esta pareja. Ciao!

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**NOTAS DE LA AURORA**

¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! A mis lectores del foro: DEJEN REVIEWS POR QUE SI NO ME NEGARÉ A PONER LOS SIGUIENTES CHAPTER EN EL FORO! MUAJAJAJA!

En serio, sus comentarios me sirven para saber en qué me equivoqué o si mejoré en mi fic.

Saliendo del tema… he puesto a una villana: Jazmín. No sé si lo de la serpiente cascabel les haya resultado conocida. ¡EXACTO! Es de Floricienta. ¡De Delfina!

Para los que no saben sobre esta serie, Floricienta es una novela de amor al estilo Cenicienta. Es una producción Argentina y pues me gustó mucho (menos la segunda temporada que fue un asco). Pasa en Disney Chanel alrededor de las nueve o nueve y media (no sé muy bien, hace rato que no la veo).

Recordemos que Delfina es una supervillana y hacía ese gesto de bajar la barbilla y lanzar miradas asesinas. Junto a esto se escuchaba de fondo una serpiente de cascabel ¡cómo me dio risa cuando lo escuché por primera vez! **XD**

Les pido disculpas por si me excedí o le faltó algo. Sólo háganme saber en qué y yo veré que hacer. Dudas o cualquier otra cosa ya saben mi correo. ¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CHAPTER "_FIESTA Y VINO"_!

Besos.

Namarië!

Posdata: La niña de las flores es la hija de Stephanie.

Posdata 2: Chicas, no se desanimen por el comportamiento de Afrodita. Chicos, no dejen de leerme por este simple hecho. A la larga, el guardián del último templo irá cambiando y se sabrá el por qué de su comportamiento. Por ahora, servirá de diversión. Bye!


	7. Fiesta y Vino

AMADA POR UN GRIEGO

¡Advertencia!

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y su historia, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. La historia que les comparto, es una invención mía, con el fin de divertir y entretener. También para dar un buen sabor de boca al final de los caballeros Dorados, que se merecen ésto y mucho más. Gracias por su compresión.**   
**Cualquier falta ortográfica y gramatical, MIL PERDONES.**  
**No me hago responsable del mal uso de mis historias, pues algunos capítulos pueden contener mención implícita o explícita (en la aun no escrita "OMAKES Lemon") de sexo, palabras altisonantes o estupidez. Gracias por su compresión. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………**

OMAKE: Sólo un vistazo

La sala estaba llena.

Cientos, óiganme bien, cientos y cientos de demonios se apretujaban en aquella sala especialmente olorosa y repleta de maldad. Todos y cada uno de ellos miraban hacia enfrente, esperando.

Némesis estaba en primera fila, con una cara…

En fin. Lo importante es que estaba enojado y trataba por todos los medios que nadie lo tocara. Era extraño pero el silencio era opresivo, de ansiedad.

La puerta se abrió por fin y de ella salió alguien, seguido por 4 demonios que hacían de escolta. Némesis se tensó visiblemente y abrió la boca llena de asombro. Y no era el único. La sala rezumbó de voces enfadadas y exclamaciones incrédulas. Parecía que... era algo inusual. Y con justa razón.

Era un _humano_. No sé si me explico correctamente, pero así era. A comparación de los demás que tenían _parecido_ humano de cadera hacia arriba, el personaje era _normal._ Precediendo a Mogera, Leviatán, Lucifer y Basusu, se hallaba un joven. Tenía alrededor de 20 años, de cabellos oscuros, no muy alto. Su porte ya decía algo y su mirada me dio escalofríos. A mí no me engañaba y por eso supe que aunque tuviera esa imagen, era el Jefe.

Al parecer, algunos pensaban lo mismo (como Némesis) y otros, no daban crédito a sus ojos y llegaron casi al punto de atacar al estúpido mortal que se atrevía a pisar el Gran Salón. Antes de que el ejército sufriera bajas innecesarias, Némesis preguntó:

-¿Señor? ¿Es usted?

Las voces cesaron. Se hizo un silencio casi tangible y los demonios temblaron visiblemente. En que lío se metieron.

-Bien por ti Némesis. Por lo menos sabes reconocer a tu señor y por eso te felicito.

Némesis se limitó a asentir, bajando la cabeza con respeto ensayado. Los demonios restantes tragaron saliva esperando su veredicto… y el momento de hacer preguntas.

-Y ustedes basuras inservibles, me dan asco. ¿Cómo es posible que no reconozcan a su Señor? Si no los necesitara los eliminaría aquí mismo. Denle gracias a Némesis por salvarles el pellejo.

Hubo un silencio lleno de ansiedad. Silencio que fue roto por una _mujer_ que se encontraba al lado derecho de otro _hombre_. Les aclaro, esas figuras eran lo más parecido en imagen al hombre común, por que los otros demonios eran TOSCOS y mal formados.

-Ellos lo sienten Señor, pero no todos son tan fuertes y poderosos como usted, así que no fueron capaces de ver más allá de la situación. Pero todos nos preguntamos… ¿cómo puede ser posible que habite _totalmente_ el cuerpo de un humano? Sabemos que es imposible.

-Mi preciosa Súcubus… recuerda que puedo habitar el cuerpo de un humano CON su consentimiento. Y éste fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarse seducir por el poder y la maldad. Se ofreció a mí y yo lo acepté gustoso. Demonios, les presento a Carlos, mi cuerpo.

Inserto otro silencio dónde el Jefe se deleitó oliendo el terror de sus congéneres. Las alimañas inmundas, como solía nombrarles de cariño.

-¿Eso quiere decir que su plan es definitivo? ¿Que ha decidido atacar al Santuario?

Ahora el que habló fue el _hombre_. El Jefe lo miró divertido.

-Claro que sí. Como le dije anteriormente a Némesis: no necesito que entiendan mi plan. Con los pocos de confianza que lo hagan es suficiente. Y si quieren conservar su miserable vida, lo mejor es no hacer preguntas y acatar órdenes.

-Es que tenemos tantas dudas señor… los Santos de Atena son muy poderosos y…

El Jefe lo detuvo negando con el dedo.

-Ay, Íncubus… ¿acaso crees que yo los obligaría si supiera que no podríamos ganar? Me decepcionas. Es increíble que un demonio de tu talento no confíe en sí mismo.

Íncubus no volvió a hablar. Me acerqué un poco y vi que Súcubus le apretaba la mano, como intentando callarlo. Al parecer dio resultado.

Satisfecho, el Jefe se volvió hacia sus 4 demonios favoritos. Les habló casi con dulzura.

-Ahora mis amigos, es tiempo de mover el primer hilo de la telaraña. Enviaré a dos demonios al Santuario para confirmar una sospecha. Descuiden, no hay nada que temer. Mis fuentes me informaron que no hay nadie poderoso en el Santuario, pues un Caballero Dorado se casa. Qué estúpidos. Se han dejado volver débiles, arrastrados por las falsas esperanzas de paz. Ya veremos cuando nos llegue la hora.

-¿Señor? ¿Quiénes serán los encargados de ir al Santuario? Será un honor y un placer llevar a cabo esa tarea.

El Jefe miró seriamente a Némesis. Al final sonrió.

-Me alegra saber que tus pensamientos han cambiado. Pero, aunque es evidente tu deseo de ir, no serás uno de los elegidos. Creo que te mereces algo más que eso.

Némesis no demostró emoción alguna e inclinó de nuevo la cabeza. No volvió a hablar. No era tan estúpido para hacerlo.

-Los encargados de ir serán Íncubus y Mogera, pues son los más veloces y no se dejan ver con facilidad. Si algo sale mal, ya saben que hacer. Pero recuerden… su misión es echar sólo un vistazo.

-Si señor.- dijeron al unísono ambos demonios, que ahora se hallaban juntos, con cara sumisa y pensamientos un poco reveladores. Creo que eso también lo sabía el Jefe. Y sonrió más al saber que aunque no quisieran, no se negarían.

Que bien se sentía tener el poder.

FIN DEL OMAKE

**:-/……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

Capítulo 7.- Fiesta y vino

Menudo espectáculo estaban montando. Y menudo era el banquete que se servían en charola de plata los medios de comunicación.

Adivinen lo que estaban haciendo… seeeeeee, las fotos.

Fotos de los novios sonriendo tímidos; fotos dónde estaban tomados de la mano y lanzándose miraditas extrañas; fotos con el Patriarca, el Padrino, la malhumorada Dama de Honor, Atena y los suegros de Aioros; fotos con cada uno de los Dorados, Plateados y Bronceados que querían preservar el recuerdo en un momento Kodak; fotos dónde Máscara Mortal estrangulaba a Afrodita por querer pasarse de listo con sus manos de pulpo y fotos, dónde Afro estaba siendo llevado inconsciente por los Dorados restantes…

En fin, el momento era digno de recordar. Elanor nunca lo olvidaría.

Se sentía abochornada y oficialmente abrumada por tener tanta testosterona alrededor suyo. Y no la culpo. Yo también me sentiría así si 3 Dorados me hubieran cerrado el ojo descaradamente y abusado discretamente de mi confianza al abrazarme.

El novio, por otra parte, deseaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa a todo aquel que se atrevía a tocar a su esposa. Ojalá y no se entere que la mano traviesa de Milo se deslizó por el redondo trasero de la novia… pero creo que se enterará de todas formas cuando vea las fotos.

-¡Hemos terminado y todo ha quedado perfecto! Sólo lamento haber tenido tan poco tiempo para esto **T.T** –se lamentó el director de fotografía llorando a lágrima viva. Los Caballeros lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Pasaron 3 benditas HORAS, parados y siendo deslumbrados por los ridículos flashes de las cámaras. Y por si fuera poco llegaban 1 HORA tarde a la recepción en el Salón. Definitivamente, para ellos no era poco tiempo, excluyendo a Afrodita por supuesto.

El ambiente era alegre y soñador. Alegre para los Caballeros que deseaban entregarse a los efectos cariñosos del alcohol y soñador, para las mujeres que deseaban poder quedarse a solas con algunos de los Goldies. Era obvio que los Dorados tenían mucho éxito (¡me uno al reventón!).

Pero el trabajo de Aioros y Elanor no terminaba aun. Faltaba la recepción y eso significaba 3 cosas: comida, baile y borrachera. El Sagitariano rogaba con todo su corazón para que sus camaradas no hicieran su show enfrente de todo el mundo. Pero Elanor pensaba en otra cosa.

No supo si había podido memorizar los nombres de todos los Caballeros. A ver:

El de cabello lila y lunarcitos era Mu. Lo recordaba por el sonido de las vacas. El grandulón era Alde-no-sé-qué. El mala cara era Sagui (¡que no la oiga por que sí no arderá Troya!) y su gemelo era Kanon; el pelo parado con mirada malvada era Máscara ("¿será un luchador?"); el hermano de su marido era Aioria; el rubio era Chaca (bueno, ella así lo escuchó); el de barbilla sexy era Dohko; el que le tocó el trasero era Milo; el de acento español era Shura; el frígido con ojos de hielo era Camus; el mariposón era Afrodita y el peliverde que había visto antes era el Patriarca.

Suspiró.  
Por lo menos se sabía algunos.

Eso le pasaba por prestar más atención al novio que a lo que decía. Ah, se le olvidaba. El de cabello larguísimo era Chiriu (**O.O**); el cara de ángel era Chun (**O.O**); el rubio menor era Ioga; el simpático castaño era Sella (perdónenla, pero así visualizamos los nombres por primera vez ¿no?); y el morenazo era Ikki. También recordaba a unos pelirrojos: Touma, Marín y Kiki.

Se frotó las sienes. Eso de las bodas daba dolores de cabeza, pensaba mientras se subía a la limusina con su aun, no estrenado esposo.

**:-/………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

-¡Estoy muy orgulloso en presentarles a la pareja de la noche! ¡AIOROS Y ELANOR!

Un mar de aplausos se escuchó por todo el salón. Los novios se quedaron pasmados, pero pronto sonrieron con nerviosismo. ¡EL SALÓN ESTABA REPLETO!

-¿Conoces a alguien, además de tu familia? –le susurró Aioros a su esposa que tenía los ojos como platos.

-A nadie. ¿Y tú?

-Sólo a mis camaradas. Espero que logren comportarse.

-Pues creo que seguirían llamando la atención aunque lo hicieran. ¿Por qué las mujeres caballero llevan máscaras?

-Es una larga historia.

-Mmmm, pues creo que llaman más la atención con ellas. ¡Me siento tan rara!

-Yo también. Esto es de locos.

Elanor sólo asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

Los novios se pusieron enfrente de la pista y se pusieron a bailar. Aioros se dio cuenta que el cuerpecito de Elanor encajaba perfectamente con el suyo y le sonrió con dulzura. Terminada la pieza, una rubia con máscara le puso un delantal a la chica y el novio esperó a que los invitados fueran por ella. Por tradición, los que bailaran con ella le dejarían dinero. Al final, ambos pensaron que sería suficiente para pagar 3 Lunas de Miel.

Llegó el turno de lanzar el ramo. Como se imaginarán TODAS las mujeres solteras (excepto las amazonas) se apiñaron a espaldas de Elanor.

Entre codazos y zancadillas, las chicas más rudas apartaron a todas las mujeres que pudieron y se hizo silencio. Hasta Hilda de Asgard estaba en el montón y sonreía con malicia. Incluso los Bronceados se preguntaron si volvía a estar poseída por el anillo Nibelungo.

Mientras tanto, los Goldies se preguntaban quién sería la afortunada en atrapara el dichoso ramo.

-Yo apuesto 20 euros a que lo atrapa la Dama de Honor.

-No estoy tan seguro… esa gordita de allá se ve capaz de todo.

-Espero que no lo atrape Atena.- dijo un preocupado Shion, mordiéndose las uñas.

-¿Qué hace Afrodita allí?

-¡Vamos señorita Hilda, usted puede! –dijo una voz y los Dorados vieron con extrañeza hacia el lugar de dónde procedía la porra. Era Sigfried que tenía una carita de esperanza.

-Bueno. Contaré hasta tres y lo lanzaré. ¡No hagan trampas!

Hubo uno que otro pisotón (¡Auch! ¡Y con zapatillas de aguja!) y diversos arañazos. Nada fuera del otro mundo.

-UNO

Atena flexionó las rodillas. Estaba preparada para dar un gran salto. A ver si se le hacía con su querido Pegaso…

-DOS

Jazmín se alzó sus dotes plásticas, cómo acomodándolas. Hilda se había arremangado su vestido y tenía una expresión decidida. Aioros empezaba a sentir miedo… esas viejas locas harían lo que fuera para conseguir ese ramo. Tragó saliva.

-¡Y… TRES!

¡ZAZ!

¡PLAF!

¡AUCH!

Una nube de polvo cubría la escena. Sólo se podían escuchar el griterío proveniente del lugar.

-¡ES MÍO!

-¡LO TENGO!

-¡SUÉLTALO BOLA DE GRASA!

-¡NI LOCA!

-¿A NO?

¡PAF!

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡BRUJA! ¡SUÉLTALO!

-¡A MI NO ME LLAMAS ASÍ QUINCEAÑERA!

-¡TENGO DIECISIETE AÑOS FOXY!

-¡EL RAMO ES MÍO!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La nube de polvo desapareció y apareció Hilda toda desgreñada pero triunfante. Sigfried suspiró de alivio y se sonrojó como colegial. **XD**

Los Caballeros miraron la competencia. Mujeres desparramadas en el suelo con marcas de bofetones en la cara, con marcas de zapatillas y puñetazos. Los Dorados sintieron escalofríos cuando vieron salir a la Dama de Honor hecha un energúmeno. Atena estaba ilesa, pero suspiraba derrotada.

-¡Yo quería el ramo! **T.T**

Gracias al cielo, esto fue lo único agresivo que sucedió. Los novios trataron de ser amables y respetuosos. Pasaban por las mesas como buenos anfitriones y Aioros miraba de reojo a sus rebeldes amigos. Le alivió observar que se comportaban como verdaderos Caballeros. Bueno, no todos.

-Anda nena, baila conmigo.

Ajá. Este era Milo tratando de invitar a…

-No, gracias Caballero. Como ya le dije a Sigfried, no me apetece bailar.

-Anda preciosa. Terminando la cena. Las fiestas son para bailar.

-Ya te dije que no Milo de Escorpión. Además cuando atrapé el ramo, se me rompió el tacón de la zapatilla. También comprende que las Sacerdotisas como yo, tenemos prohibido bailar con alguien que no fuera nuestro prometido o esposo.

Milo puso cara de carrocho. Eso casi bastó para hacer titubear a Hilda de Asgard. Como ven, Milo sabía hacer bien su trabajo.

-No creo que deba… tal vez en otra ocasión.

-Vamos nena, sé que quieres bailar conmigo. ¿Qué te parece si cenas y después…?

-¡Por Odín! ¿Que no sabes lo que es NO?

¿Acaso creyeron que Sigfried se quedaría calladito? **XD **Ni en sueños.

-Creo que estoy hablando con Hilda de Polaris, no con Sigfried.

-Si usted molesta a mi señora, me molesta a mí. ¿No sabes que hay que respetar la negativa de una dama?

-Eso no está en mi lenguaje. Siempre consigo lo que quiero.

-¡Eres un…!

-¡A ver! ¡A ver! ¿Qué me ibas a decir? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Sigfried e Hilda. Gracias a Odín que Marín resolvió el dilema.

-¡MILO DE ESCORPIÓN!

-¿Uh?

-¡Ya oíste a la señorita Hilda! ¡A tu lugar!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Nada! ¡Siéntate!

-No es justo **T.T**

-Me vale. Si quieres baila con Geist. Se muere de ganas de bailar contigo.

-Grrr… amargada.- susurró bien bajito el Escorpión, mientras Marín lo conducía hacia su mesa. Para terror de Milo, la pelirroja escuchó con total claridad.

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE?

-Nada… sólo que estabas muy bonita esta noche.

-Cobarde.- le dijo Marín con una sonrisa debajo de la máscara. Aioria los vio y se puso rojo de puro coraje. De cierta manera le molestaba que la pelirroja se llevara tan bien con Milo. Aioros lo miró con desdén ¿hasta cuando se dejaría de tonterías y se le declararía a Marín? Naaaa… eso era de cuentos de Hadas.

A partir de ese momento no hubo incidentes. Se sirvió la cena y los Caballeros estaban más tranquilos. Como saben: barriga llena, corazón contento.

El ambiente era bueno y la música ya había empezado a retumbar por todo el Salón. Las chicas miraban ilusionadas hacia los caballeros, con la esperanza de ser invitadas. Aioria se las ingenió para sentarse junto a Marín durante la cena, así que sólo esperaba el momento propicio para invitarla a bailar.

Ya era más de las diez cuando la gente refinada se empezó a marchar. Claro que sólo los matrimonios, pues para los jóvenes, aun era muy temprano. Los Dorados no perdieron tiempo y escogieron la carne fresca (**¬.¬ **no me gustó cómo sonó eso). Aioros se disponía a bailar con su novia cuando escuchó la dulce voz de Shaina.

-¡ERES UNA ARPÍA! ¡AHORA TE DISCULPAS CON MARÍN SI NO QUIERES SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

Extrañado, se acercó al corro que se había formado. La gente se apartó para dejarlo pasar y sintió una mano que tomaba la suya. Volteó y vio que era Elanor. Su respiración se aceleró y le dieron unas ganas enormes de besarla. Definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

La chica le sonrió y miró lo que estaba pasando. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, siendo remplazada por una de inmenso odio.

Jazmín estaba parada con una copa vacía frente a Shaina, a quien Shura sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas para que no le aruñara la cara a la chica. Aioria estaba a un lado, mirando con profundo resentimiento a la Dama de Honor. Aioros buscó la respuesta a ese enigma observando con detenimiento alrededor. Lo que descubrió no le gustó nada.

Marín estaba muy quieta. Los brazos le colgaban inertes y observaba su vestido. Una gran mancha de vino tinto estaba impregnada en él. En su lindo vestido color beige que tanto trabajo le había costado comprar. La amazona no decía nada, mientras Shaina desplegaba todo su culto lenguaje hacia Jazmín. Las demás amazonas estaban alteradas y Aioros elevó su cosmo para dar a entender que no hicieran nada indebido.

Elanor estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo la bruja se atrevía a hacer eso? Para los hombres que me están leyendo: no sé si entenderán el significado de esta afrenta, pero es grave. Jazmín le arrojó el vino a Marín en pleno vestido, cuando vio que Aioria la sacaba a bailar. Además el vino tinto es MUY difícil, para no decir imposible, de quitar. Al parecer la bruja quería a todos los Caballeros para sí.

A continuación pasó algo que dejó pasmados a todos los Dorados: Saga le tomó gentilmente la mano a Jazmín y se la llevó, antes de que las amazonas la hicieran pomada. Eso molestó mucho a Aioria, pues Saga daba a entender que la defendía. Las cosas pudieron haber salido muy mal a no ser por que la amazona controló la situación con madurez.

-Tranquilos. Es sólo un vestido.

Y dejando a todos extrañados, salió con mucha dignidad de ahí.

**:-/………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**NOTAS DE NAVARHTA DE SAGITARIO (PERSONAJE NARRADOR)**

¡RATA DE DOS PATAAAAAAAAAAS! ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡POR QUE UN BICHO RASTRERO, QUE COMPARADO CONTIGO, SE QUEDA MUY CHIQUITOOOOOOOOOO!

Shiale, ¿así es la canción no? Discúlpenme pero me ENCOLERIZÓ lo del vino. ¡Yo misma vi cuando Marín utilizaba sus ahorros de quien sabe cuantos años para comprarlo! ¡A ESA FOXY LE ENTERRARÉ UNA DE MIS FLECHAS PARA QUE SE LE DESHINFLE LA CARROSERÍA!

¡MUAJAJAJA!

**:-/…………………………………………………..…………………………………………………….**

**NOTAS DE LA AURORA**

¡GRACIAS POR LEER EL CAPÍTULO! Ojalá y se le pase el enfado a mi narradora por que sí no… ¡Auch!

Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben: cualquier duda o comentario que tengan, soy toda oídos. ¡Dejen review para saber si les gustó o no!

¡Hasta el próximo chapter! "¡_INTRUSO EN EL SANTUARIO!"_

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**GLOSARIO**

**ÍNCUBUS Y SÚCUBUS: **Íncubo, en el folclore europeo medieval, demonio masculino que buscaba el trato carnal con las mujeres mientras éstas dormían. Según la leyenda, el íncubo y su contrapartida femenina, el súcubo, eran ángeles caídos. Se creía entonces que la unión con un íncubo producía demonios, brujas y niños deformes. Según la leyenda el mago Merlín fue fruto de este tipo de unión.

_Biblioteca de Consulta Microsoft ® Encarta ® 2005. © 1993-2004 Microsoft Corporation. Reservados todos los derechos._


	8. ¡Intruso en el Santuario!

AMADA POR UN GRIEGO

¡Advertencia!

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y su historia, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. La historia que les comparto, es una invención mía, con el fin de divertir y entretener. También para dar un buen sabor de boca al final de los caballeros Dorados, que se merecen ésto y mucho más. Gracias por su compresión.**  
**Cualquier falta ortográfica y gramatical, MIL PERDONES.**  
**No me hago responsable del mal uso de mis historias, pues algunos capítulos pueden contener mención implícita o explícita (en la aun no escrita "OMAKES Lemon") de sexo, palabras altisonantes o estupidez. Gracias por su compresión. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………**

Chapter 8.- ¡Intruso en el Santuario!

Gracias a la actitud de Marín, no hubo problemas en la fiesta. Siguió habiendo comida y bebida para todos.

Pero en una mesa cercana a la de Honor, 4 Caballeros pegaban sus cabezas, tratando por todos los medios encerrar la plática tan secreta que estaban teniendo. Las chicas se los comían con los ojos y echaban a suertes quien de ellas sacaría a bailar a cada uno.

Los Dorados, ajenos a la atención que despertaban, seguían cuchicheando sin parar.

La mezcla de cabellos era curiosa: una larga cabellera rubia, una lila, una azul y otra de cabellos castaños cortos.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡No había sentido una presencia tan desagradable en años! –el rubio cara de ángel negaba con la cabeza mientras hablaba.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes Aioria? –dijo el de cabellos azules con un tono muy frío (brrr….).

-¡Hay que tener cuidado! ¡Sólo a ella se le ocurre aparecer en ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO! –el de cabello lila casi se da topes contra la pared, por la desesperación.

-Lo mismo pensé yo Mu. Y no les dije nada por que pensé que se habían dado cuenta.

-¡No nos dimos cuenta! ¡La última vez que la vi llevaba el cabello pintado de rubio! Me acuerdo por que casi era mi versión femenina.

-Tienes razón. Yo tampoco la reconocí.- dijo el peliazul, mientras se desabotonaba la camisa hasta el pecho (suspiro general: ahhhhh).

-¿Qué rayos pensaba Saga cuando se la llevó de ahí? ¡Está aprovechando que el viejo ya se fue!

-Eso es obvio Mu. Jazmín es de las tipas que él busca.

-Podrá ser uno de los más poderosos entre nosotros, pero para sus conquistas es un asco.

-¡Debemos evitar que haga más desastres! ¡Ya vimos lo que le hizo a Marincita!

-¿Crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta Camus? Esa es capaz de arrancarle el cabello a cualquier mujer que vea con nosotros.

-Yo no estoy preocupado por eso. Tengo miedo que interfiera entre mi hermano y mi cuñada.

-¡Por Buda! ¡No sería capaz! Ahora están casados y parece ser que todo irá a la perfección.

-¡Serás ingenuo Shaka! ¡Es capaz de todo!

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Témpano. ¿Recuerdan la última vez? ¡Intentó seducirlo!

-No creo que pueda hacerlo de nuevo. Pero lo que más miedo me da, es que hable más de la cuenta.

-Gracias a Buda que permanecimos lo suficientemente cuerdos para recordar. No sé qué sucederá, si ella habla de lo que ocurrió esa noche…

-¡Por Atena! ¡Sería el fin del matrimonio entre Aioros y Elanor!

-Tienes razón. Elanor no lo perdonará. Y sería una lástima por que creo que se flecharon hoy. A más tardar en 2 semanas se tendrán cariño.

-¡Esa bruja salió del mismísimo Disney!

-Ni yo mismo lo hubiera dicho mejor Aioria. Creo que deberíamos tenerla alejada del Santuario. Y si se atreve a hacer algo, le quitaré los sentidos.

-No es para tanto. Creo que con encerrarla en un bloque de hielo bastará.

-¿Qué tal si utilizo mi teletransportación y la mandó a la Luna?

Extraño. Una maligna mirada recorrió los ojos de los tres caballeros anteriores…emmmm ¿caballeros? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… **XD** Al menos no ahora.

-Todas sus ideas me parecen estupendas. Pero creo que no será suficiente. Lo mejor será distraerla o no dejarla pasar en los templos. Así no verá a mi hermano y a Elanor. Así no causará problemas. Les dará tiempo para hacer su relación más fuerte.

-¡Excelente! –aprobó el rubio. Bostezó.

-¡Y gracias al amor Elanor lo perdonará!

-¡Coincido con la idea! ¡Al fin piensas Aioria! Veo que controlas mejor tus impulsos.

-¡Oye! ¡Si yo también pienso! El ser guapo y adorado, ¡no significa que no tenga ideas!

-Claro, claro… Por Buda, ¡mira la hora que es! ¡No me he desvelado tanto desde la vez que morí! Se siente tan extraño…

Los Caballeros miraron a Shaka con gotas al lado de sus cabezas. ¡Estaba crazy! ¡La fiesta apenas comenzaba!

**:-/………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Ya era más de la una de la madrugada cuando Marín llegó al Santuario.

Estaba lívida, pálida y gracias a la máscara no se le notaban los ojos hinchados de tanto que había llorado en el camino. ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel? ¿Por qué había brujas en la vida real? Ella no había hecho nada para merecer esto.

Cuándo todo parecía haberse hecho realidad, cuando creía que al fin su querido León se le declararía… ¡Esa arpía tuvo que aparecer!

Unos gruesos lagrimones le resbalaron dentro de la máscara de plata. No recordaba haber llorado tanto desde que supo que Touma había sido revivido. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser piscis? Odiaba ser tan emotiva.

Si se sacan de onda por esto, les comprendo. Marín siempre se ha comportado como una instructora severa y con pocas reacciones sentimentales. ¡Pero esto no quiere decir que no tuviera su corazoncito! Aunque lo ocultaba, pues pensaba que debía dar el ejemplo de jamás derrumbarse enfrente de nadie, sí lloraba. A escondidas pero lo hacía.

Tropezó con una piedra ¡Pero si no estaba borracha! ¿Qué diantres le pasaba? Decidió al fin que estaba triste y que se sentía sola. Suspiró.

Llegaría al recinto de amazonas y se iría a dormir. Claro, antes tiraría aquel vestido pues, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que estaba arruinado.

Siguió llorando amargamente por unos minutos más. ¡Rayos! Se sentía fatal…

Un movimiento extraño la hizo volver a la realidad. Miró hacia unas enormes rocas que estaban a unos cuantos pasos de ella. No vio nada. De seguro sería su imaginación o tal vez fuera un animalito extraviado. Más tarde se encargaría de ayudarlo a buscar su casa. Ahora no. Estaba muy cansada y deprimida para tal cosa.

Se daría un largo baño de burbujas y luego…

El mismo movimiento la hizo ponerse alerta. Eso no era un animal. Eran… ¡Siluetas! ¡Y la muy estúpida las había dejado pasar!

Corrió todo lo que pudo para alcanzarlas. Adivinó que se dirigirían a los aposentos de Atena. ¿Qué querrían allí? ¿Dónde estaba la guardia del Santuario?

Tan concentrada iba que no se dio cuenta de que aquellas siluetas se habían detenido. Las pasó de largo y siguió corriendo como una loca. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de la trampa que le tendieron, ya estaba acorralada.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué buscan en el Santuario de Atena?

No obtuvo respuestas. Las dos sombras se mantenían firmes y en silencio, asechándola. Parecían que no le harían daño, pero no iba a confiarse.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –repitió. Un súbito olor nauseabundo le llegó a la nariz. Esas siluetas hedían a… ¿azufre? Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo. Algo le decía que no eran seres normales y que eran MUY poderosos. No podía pelear sola, pero de algo sí estaba segura: no pasarían de ahí hasta haberla vencido.

-¡Díganme quienes son ustedes o sino los atacaré!

Nada. Marín comenzaba a impacientarse y sentía ira al adivinar que no la tomaban en cuenta. ¡Era un Santo de Plata! ¡Claro que tenía orgullo!

-Ustedes lo quisieron. ¡METEORO!

El ataque ni siquiera rozó a las siluetas. Marín sabía que debía dar la alarma antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Se preparaba para elevar su cosmo cuando…

-¡No te atrevas humana! Te mandaremos al mismísimo infierno si lo intentas.- la primera sombra fue la que habló. Su voz era horrible. De ultratumba. Se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

-¡Es mi deber enfrentar a cualquier intruso del Santuario! ¡Me sentiré orgullosa si muero en el intento!

-Por toda respuesta te consumirás en las llamas eternas.- La primera figura formó una bola de energía entre sus manos dispuesto a matar a la chica en el primer ataque. La segunda se limitó a mirarla en silencio. Marín puro jurar que le sonreía (que loco **O.o**). Al final, la sombra detuvo a la primera.

-Por toda respuesta se merece admiración. Además, he visto la belleza que se esconde debajo de su máscara y puede presumir que me ha cautivado. No te dejaré que le hagas daño.

-¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Cómo es posible que te gusten las humanas? Son débiles y mortales. No permitiré que viva pues ya nos vio.

La silueta se colocó entre Marín y su compañero. Hubo escasos segundos de silencio en los cuales, la amazona temblaba de pies a cabeza. ¡Por Zeus! ¡LA ATMÓSFERA ERA PARA MORIRSE! No podía respirar… estaba comenzando a dormirse. Se sentía débil y si no cayó al suelo fue por que se recargó en la pared que se encontraba detrás.

-Recuerda las órdenes. Esto no estaba en el plan.- la segunda sombra aun trataba de convencer a su compañero. No tenía opción. Esa hermosa mujer de fuego tenía que ser SUYA. De nadie más.

-¡Tonterías! Estoy seguro que el jefe se sentirá orgulloso si matamos a una de ellos.

-No lo creo. Sólo venimos a una misión. Y tengo una idea perfecta para esta virgen humana.

La primera sombra se relajó un poco. Se les hacía tarde y pensándolo bien, cualquier plan les vendría de perlas.

-De acuerdo. Pero que sea rápido.

Marín no pudo ver cómo ni cuando fue atacada. Sólo sintió que se entumecía completamente y antes de caer al suelo fue tomada en brazos. Lo último que escuchó esa noche fue el susurro de esa voz tan endemoniadamente cautivante:

-Por ahora lo dejaremos así preciosa. Pero te advierto que no dejo las cosas sin terminar. Vendré por ti para hacerte mía y nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros. Por ahora, duerme bella pelirroja.

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Que sueño tenía y no dejaba de bostezar. ¡Que aburrido era quedarse en el Santuario mientras otros se divertían en la boda de Aioros! Esperaba por lo menos que le trajeran pastel.

"Ojalá sea de chocolate", pensó Jabú mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Estaba llegando al recinto de Atena y la tentación de robarle una prenda a su amada Saori Kido, era peligrosa.

"No debo. Ella se dará cuenta y Seiya me dará una paliza. Ahora se cree sólo por que tiene una armadura divina…"

Por lo menos le había tocado hacer guardia dentro del recinto. A Ichi y pandilla le tocó hacer rondas en el Coliseo. Lero, lero… Él hasta podía darse el lujo de abrir los refrigeradores de los Dorados.

Bostezó de nuevo y se rascó la cabeza. ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor? Mejor regresaba al templo de Acuario y se refrescaba un rato, pero antes…MUAJAJAJA!

De puntitas entró al recinto (música de fondo: the pink panter). Caminó atravesando las diversas puertas, tan en silencio como pudo. "Sólo un prenda… sólo una" pensaba el santo de unicornio con ojillos hentai, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Vaya… que calor hacía (**O.o**).

Unos minutos después, llegó a la alcoba de la princesa Atena. Acarició la perilla y ganas no me faltaron para empujarlo y darle un buen susto… jejeje. Parecía tan divertido. Ya mi mano iba a su espalda y la de él a girar la esfera dorada, cuando nos detuvimos asustados ante la puerta.

Jabú tragó saliva desconsolado ¿Eran voces las que oía? Se acercó un poco más y lo confirmó.

"¡Ya me cacharon!" Pensó, y pasito a pasito fue retrocediendo… Adiós a su prenda **T.T**

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de recapacitación y de lamentaciones cuando…¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS HACÍA! ¡No podía ser Atena por que se la hubiera encontrado! ¿Qué JIJOS de su MAMY se atrevían a entrar sin SU permiso? ¡Él estaba al mando del Santuario!

Decidido y tratando de parecer un verdadero líder, el gran señor Jabú abrió la puerta con decisión. Se gastó una fracción de segundo en darse cuenta que la habitación estaba PATAS ARRIBA y la otra fracción en atravesar el techo y salir volando hacia el infinito y más allá.

¡SE VA! ¡SE VA! Y… SE FUE!

Bueno, si multiplicamos la velocidad por la distancia… ¿o no? Si dividimos la velocidad por la distancia… ¿o la distancia entre velocidad? ¡Que rayos! Si hacemos alguno de esos complicados cálculos físicos bla, bla, bla, llegamos a la conclusión que Jabú caerá en el…

**COLISEO, 2:03 AM**

Ichi y su pandilla (¿suena bien verdad?) se hallaban jugando cartas a la luz de la luna. Eso era lo único que tenían que hacer, pues de mientras que todos se daban una buena guarapeta en Atenas, ellos fueron castigados a cuidar el Santuario mientras los Goldies estaban fuera. ¡Qué deprimente!

-¡Estoy aburrido! –dijo alguno de ellos.

-¡Necesitamos algo especial!

-… -momento de silencio para pensar en "eso" especial que los llenaría de alegría **n.n. **Hasta que uno de los niños de fierro (**XD) **señaló al cielo y abrió la boca con desconcierto (me salió en rima!).

-¡Ichi mira eso!

Todos miraron hacia arriba. Parecía un…

-¡Es un ave!

-¡Es un avión!

-¡NO! Es... ¿SuperJabú?

-¡YAJUJUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡YO, QUE LUCHO POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA!

Por supuesto, nadie le hizo caso.

**¡PATAPLUM!**

SuperJabú hizo un enorme hoyo en la tierra. Los jóvenes se acercaron a él y le felicitaron.

-¡Oye Jabú! ¡Has mejorado tu técnica!

-¡Tiene razón! ¿Pero quién te lanzó tan lejos?

-Gracias. Con tanto vuelo y caídas ya puedo aterrizar de panza, je je. Y pues…

Hubo un momento de suspenso entre caballeros, mientras la cabecita de Jabú trabajaba buscando una respuesta (recuerden, el golpe le afectó).

-…

-¿Jabucito? ¿Quién te lanzó?

-…

Los bronceados comenzaban a preocuparse.

-Emm… ¡ya me acordé!

Su carita se llenó de alegría, que pasó rápidamente a una opacada por la súbita concentración.

Lo que hizo a continuación dejó a sus amigos KO, pues utilizó todo su cosmo y voz para decir:

-**¡INTRUSO EN EL SANTUARIO!**

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**NOTAS DE NAVARHTA DE SAGITARIO (PERSONAJE NARRADOR)**

¡Casi me vuelvo loca con el SuperJabú! **XD**

¡Cómo se le puede olvidar semejante cosa! Yo no pude hacer nada pues trabajaba de encubierto y según las leyes de mi Santuario no puedo interferir, sólo observar. ¿Qué le habrán hecho a Marín? ¡Che Íncubus! ¡Ligando con ella! Deja que se entere Aioria…

**¡MUERTE!** JAJAJAJAJA

**:-/……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Mil disculpas por que siento que el capítulo es un poco corto. ¡Ténganme paciencia! A todos lo que han dejado review MILLONES DE GRACIAS! Eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo. Gracias a Diosito que ya tengo el esquema de todo el fic y me será más fácil ahora.

Dentro de poco publicaré otro fic, que es invención de un amigo mío (claro que le ayudamos un poquito en la idea general y personajes). Yo soy la encargada de revisar la gramática y ortografía, así que dentro de poco saldrá publicado el primer capítulo. Es una Saga, pero de EGIPTO. Espero la disfruten.

Por ahora no anexo glosario, pues creo que todas las palabras fueron entendidas. Cualquier duda o error háganmelo saber por favor. ¡Son unos ángeles! **ññ**

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo titulado "_Noche de Bodas_" Besos.

Namarië!


	9. Noche de Bodas

AMADA POR UN GRIEGO

**¡Advertencia!**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y su historia, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. La historia que les comparto, es una invención mía, con el fin de divertir y entretener. También para dar un buen sabor de boca al final de los caballeros Dorados, que se merecen esto y mucho más. **  
**Gracias por su compresión.  
**  
**Cualquier falta ortográfica y gramatical, MIL PERDONES.  
**  
**No me hago responsable del mal uso de mis historias, pues algunos capítulos pueden contener mención implícita o explícita (en la aun no escrita "OMAKES Lemon") de sexo, palabras altisonantes o estupidez. Gracias por su compresión. DI NO AL PLAGIO. **

**:-/………………………………………………………………………… **

_Antes que nada les advierto que esto contiene una escena súper light de adultos. ENTIÉNDASE ESO DE **SUPER **LIGHT. Bueno, al menos para mí lo es. Si ofendo a alguien con esto, le pido disculpas. Pero ya leyó estas líneas así que está advertido ¡Ojalá y no me corran del sitio _**_T.T_**

Chapter 9.- "Noche de Bodas"

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Razón de más para que Aioros se tapara la cara de pura vergüenza. ¿Aquellos hombres que gritaban, saltaban y se quitaban la ropa eran SANTOS DE ATENA? ¿Eran los que habían salvado al mundo de Ares, Poseidón, Hades y cualquier enemigo que se les pusiera enfrente? ¿Y aquella que les aplaudía con entusiasmo era la diosa de la sabiduría, de la guerra justa y de la razón? La respuesta es SÍ. ¿Por qué la tierra nunca se abre cuando uno quiere que se lo traguen? **T.T**

Al menos no era el único que pensaba lo mismo. Por la cara que tenía Shion, era obvio que de un momento a otro le daría un infarto. Además, Kamus, Mu, Shaka, Afro, Máscara, Shura y Aioria tenían un bello rubor en las mejillas, lo que indicaba que estaban a punto de meterse ellos mismos bajo el suelo.

Bueno, se preguntarán en qué estado se hallarán o mejor dicho, que estarán haciendo los Santos restantes para causar esta reacción… ejem… mejor no pregunten y utilicen su imaginación.

Aioros retiró su vista de tremendo espectáculo y la posó en algo más interesante. Seeeee… su esposa.

Atraía la atención como si brillara y sus ojos rojos le daban un misterioso toque a tal efecto. Elanor notó esto y le regresó la mirada sonriendo. El Sagitariano no tuvo más remedio que sonreír también, ganándose un doloroso codazo del Santo más cercano a él. Ahhhhhhh, los tortolitos. Si hubiera contado las veces que se lanzaron miradas así, no me creerían.

-¿Por qué no platicas con ella? –le dijo la voz de la conciencia. ¿Quién? Pues Shaka. El Virginiano que hace honor a su signo, se encontraba a su lado, pues estaba aburrido de ver cómo sus compañeros se lo pasaban a lo grande y decidió hacer algo que valiera la pena. **n.n**

-¿Y por qué te metes en lo que no te importa? –le preguntó confundido Aioros. NO le gustaba que le dijeran lo obvio. ¿Qué sabía Shaka, el más tímido de los Caballeros de Atena? ¿Al que le daba pánico y echaba a correr (o levitar **XD**) cuando cualquier mujer le coqueteaba? **u.u**

-¡Eres un ingrato! **T.T **¡Y yo que quería ayudar!

A mi amigo Aioros le entró el remordimiento y la culpa. Total, el rubio no lo hacía con mala intención. Pero sinceramente creía que Shaka no le sería de mucha ayuda en esa rama de la ciencia humana porque… mmm… carecía de la experiencia necesaria.

-¡Oye! ¡Pude escuchar eso!

-¡Es la verdad!

-**u.u**

-¡Pero Shaki querido! Tiene razón. Y por más que quiero que me des chance de ayudarte ¡no me dejas!

¿Qué rayos hacía Afrodita ahí? ¿Y por qué estaba sentado EN las piernas de Shaka y le alborotaba el cabello? **O.o**

El rubio se puso azul y se levantó inmediatamente de ahí, controlando sus manos para no caer en la tentación de quitarle los sentidos. Sería tan divertido…

-¡Ni loco! ¡Yo no soy rarito!

-Pues podemos averiguarlo.- le dijo Afro coquetamente. Hizo su pose de revista y de inmediato un montón de fotógrafos aparecieron de la nada, ocultándose tras 5 segundos de arduo trabajo. Las gotas de Aioros y el rubio no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Ya te dije que no!

-Anda guapo…

-¡QUE NO! ¡VETE! –La gran paciencia de Shaka se perdió y sujetó del cuello a Afro y comenzó a estrangularlo.

-¡AU…XI…LIO!

-Par de locos **¬¬ **

No pude ver cómo acabó todo esto porque algo me cayó encima, obstruyendo mi visibilidad. Cuando me quité y guardé tan extraña prenda (**¬¬**), sentí un cosmos que se elevaba muy lejos de ahí.

Shaka dejó su intento de asesinato, Afro detuvo sus inútiles llamadas de auxilio, Aioros dejó de mirar de reojo a Elanor, Milo abandonó sus intentos de seducir a Hilda de Polaris, Alde dejó de comer, Kano de llorar (síp, éste se traumó), MM y Shura de gritar, Shion y Mu de platicar, Kamus y Aioria de discutir y Dohko de… uhmmm, de "_bailar_".

En general y para no aburrirlos, todos los restantes caballeros de Oro, Plata y Bronce, suspendieron en un segundo sus actividades motrices y se dedicaron a rastrear el cosmos. Incluso Atena dejó de rascarse la nariz.

¡Venia del Santuario!

¡Era la alarma!

Rápidamente, los Santos controlaron sus impulsos de salir de ahí y se reunieron torno a Shion esperando órdenes, que fueron dadas seriamente.

-Los de Oro y Plata irán al Santuario a investigar. Llamen a sus armaduras. Los demás se encargarán de cuidar de Atena y CUIDADITO de no llamar a sus Kamei. Saben que sólo se llaman en caso de extrema necesidad.- dijo Shion con un dedo amenazante en alto. Seiya, Ikki, Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga suspiraron derrotados.

Los invitados observaban curiosos la escena y murmuraban sacando conclusiones precipitadas. Aioros ni se inmutó, sólo se limitó a mirar a sus compañeros de armas con preocupación. ¿Quién rayos se atrevía a entrar al Santuario? ¿Y por qué PRECISAMENTE el día de su boda? **T.T** Que remedio.

Ya se disponía a llamar a su armadura, cuando sintió un suave tacto en su brazo. Era Elanor.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó con evidente preocupación en sus ojos. Pasa que la chica veía muy tensa la situación y decidió preguntar. -¿Por qué están tan alterados?

Aioros le sonrió y a punto estuvo de derramar lágrimas de cocodrilo. ¡Nadie que no fuera Atena o su hermano se habían preocupado tanto como ella! **T.T **La expresión del Santo era todo un poema.

Elanor, por un horrible momento creyó que su pregunta había estado fuera de lugar, pero estaba equivocada. Aioros la miraba con tal intensidad que podría derretirse ahí mismo y… su color de mejillas no lo disimulaba. Pero eso no era nada, pues se puso como camarón cuando el Sagitariano la tomó de la cintura y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Los demás Goldies sonrieron, las amazonas suspiraron y Afrodita lloró desconsolado aprovechándose, claro está, de la situación, gimiendo y utilizando hábilmente sus manos, mientras gimoteaba sobre el hombro de Camus de Acuario.

-Hay una emergencia en el Santuario y tengo que irme. Cuando todo haya pasado, te llevarán al Santuario.

-¡Pero quiero ir! –insistió Elanor tratando de no llorar. No sabía por qué pero tenía miedo. Era compresible por que las caras de los restantes caballeros, no transmitían alegría precisamente. Todo esto le parecía terrible.

-No. Podría ser peligroso.

-Pero…

-Que no.- Mejor se iba por que si no acabaría cediendo. No tenía corazón para decirle que no de nuevo. Así que decidió utilizar un distractor, uno muy bueno analizando finalmente los resultados- Por favor, quédate. No quiero que el primer día como mi esposa te pase algo. Además…-Aioros puso una cara traviesa y le besó la mano.- tienes que guardar fuerzas para cuando yo regrese.

Eso si fue un santo remedio **XD**.

Después de la pequeña charla, los Caballeros no perdieron ni un minuto más, pues el asunto estaba obviamente zanjado. Llamaron a sus armaduras y ellas, como fieles protectoras, llegaron a tiempo, cubriendo el cuerpo de cada Santo.

-**O.O** –Esos fueron los invitados.

¿Y Elanor? Pues… lo único que ocupaba su visión era el Guardián de la Novena casa.

Miles de brillitos rodeaban la tez bronceada de Aioros. Su armadura daba un increíble contraste con su piel y las alas doradas eran imponentes. Se abrieron para emprender vuelo y hasta admito que yo me sentí desfallecer. Y Elanor no estuvo muy lejos de aquello, pues Aioros se despidió de ella con un guiño pícaro y con una sonrisa que le dobló las rodillas. Démosle un abrazo a Kiki, que fue quien detuvo la caída. **n.n**

**:-/……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**SANTUARIO DE ATENA, 3:02 AM**.

¡PLAF!

El puño de Aioria abrió un inmenso boquete en la pared del recinto principal. Creo que ya saben por qué.

Jabu les dijo que los dos intrusos estaban en aquel recinto buscando quien sabe qué. Evidentemente, registraron todo el cuarto de la adolescente diosa, tratando de averiguar si se habían llevado ese algo tan valioso, pero según Atena no faltaba nada, comenzando así una infructuosa búsqueda en TODO el Santuario.

Pero ya llevaban más de 40 minutos buscando a los intrusos y NADA. Ni un solo cabello. Y para colmo, el León estaba FURIOSO. Aunque tenía a su esposa esperando en el Templo de Sagitario, Aioros no daba muestra de abandonar a su alterado hermano y se limitaba a acompañarlo con cara de circunstancias.

Ni bien los Caballeros llegaron al Santuario, habían encontrado a Marín inconsciente, recargada en una pared cerca del primer Templo y con ciertas muestras de que había sido atacada. Hasta ahora no daba señales de conciencia, por lo que Aioria daba vueltas y vueltas, afuera de la habitación de invitados. Shion la había llevado hasta ahí para intentar ver que le pasaba, sin éxito alguno y el León estaba a punto de rugir de desesperación. El único método para desahogarse fue abrir media pared, pero eso no era gran ayuda.

-¡El que se haya atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a Marín lo pagará caro! Lo haré sufrir lenta y dolorosamente… ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡JURO POR ATENA QUE MORIRÁN EN MIS MANOS! –estalló, haciendo otra abertura en la pared opuesta a la primera. Aioros lo sujetó por la espalda, evitando que en su locura, destrozara todo el Recinto.

-¡Tranquilízate hermano! ¡No ganas nada con ponerte así!

-¡DÉJAME TRANQUILO! ¡NO ME TOQUES AIOROS!

-¡Aioria! Si sigues gritando el Patriarca te echará de aquí.

-¡QUE LO INTENTE! ¡NO DEJARÉ A MARÍN SOLA!

Aioros se sobó las sienes. Si el cachorro seguía así, lo más seguro era que no le permitieran ver a la amazona. ¿Pero de que servía hablar con él, estando en ese estado? Era como tratar de convencer a una pared. Y en ese preciso momento escuchó a otra romperse bajo el poderoso puño del León. Como era de imaginarse, Shion no pudo tolerar más. El Ariano no se caracterizaba por su paciencia y si no me creen, pregúntenle a Dohko. Por cierto, éste estaba preguntando a todo el Santuario por la desaparición de su pantalón. Según él lo había perdido al aventarlo con excesivo entusiasmo…ejem… mejor se lo dejaré en su habitación para que no se de cuenta **n.n**

-¡BASTA AIORIA! ¡COMPÓRTATE POR EL AMOR DEL CIELO! ¡UN DESPLANTE MÁS Y TE ECHARÉ A PATADAS DE AQUÍ!

-¡JA! ¡INTÉNTELO! ¿CREE QUE ME DEJARÉ VENCER TAN FÁCILMENTE?

Adiós a la 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 tolerancia de Shion.

-Te ordeno que te vayas de aquí. ¿Crees que estoy orgulloso de tu comportamiento? Eres terco y no controlas tus impulsos. Eso te costará caro. VETE DE AQUÍ.

Aioria pudo decirle al Patri hasta de qué se iba a morir, pero se mordió la lengua para no responder. Sabía que se había pasado. Pero su preocupación por Marín era mucho más grande que su sensatez y por eso no se arrepintió. Salió como un vendaval, dejando como único rastro el susurro de su capa. Shion sólo suspiró y tras dar una última mirada de disculpa a Aioros, entró a la habitación.

Vaya que el día había sido difícil y déjenme adelantarles que para Aioros, la noche aun comenzaba.

**:-/……………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**TEMPLO DE SAGITARIO, 3:30 AM.**

Si la preocupación era la desventaja de ser la esposa de un Caballero de Atena, no creía que pudiera aguantar mucho tiempo. ¡Tenía apenas 17 años! Estaba muy joven para esos trotes. **T.T**

Le habían dicho que ya estaban fuera de peligro y que durmiera un poco. ¿POR QUÉ DIANTRES NO LE INFORMARON SI SU ESPOSO ESTABA BIEN? Con lo alarmada que estaba era IMPOSIBLE que conciliara el sueño, por lo que se hallaba acostada viendo el techo de la habitación, sin poder hablar siquiera. Segura, segurísima que si abría la boca empezaría a llorar descontroladamente. ¡Ya no aguantaba el mísero llanto! ¡Y NO AGUANTABA MÁS ESE MÍSERO SILENCIO!

Con eso sabemos el por qué saltó como un resorte cuando escuchó ruidos afuera de la habitación. Y también el por qué, al abrirse la puerta y encontrar la cara cansada y agotada de Aioros sonriendo débilmente, lo único que pudo hacer fue arrojarse a su cuello llorando como desquiciada, asustando al pobrecillo de Aioros pues no sabía que hacer. Me doy cuenta que ser un Santo Dorado con esposa y hermano de carácter incomprensible, no es muy fácil que digamos.

-Lo… siento… (snif, snif). Es que estaba… tan… preocupada… (snif). **T.T**

Aioros suspiró pero esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios. Por lo menos tener esposa tan linda tenía sus compensaciones.

-Tranquila guapa, que estoy bien. ¿Ves? No me pasó nada.

-Ya me di cuenta tonto (snif). ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué NADIE me dijo que estabas bien?

-Pues por que no sabían. Aparte de que no tienen obligación de decirte nada.

-Son unos malvados.

-Lo sé. Veo que ya entraste a mi habitación. ¿Qué te parece?

Elanor se puso colorada. Se le había olvidado completamente de la situación. Se sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo de conocerlo, pero apenas fueron pocas horas. Se sentía tan a gusto…

-Pues me encantó. Es muy amplia y la cama también.

Ahora fue el turno de Aioros de sonrojarse. Admitía que lo de la cama fue una idea descabellada, pues pensaba mantenerse alejado del ser (**¬¬**) de su pesadilla. Pero viéndolo bien, quería tener a Elanor lo más cerca posible. Aunque respetaría su decisión.

-Podemos dormir cada quien en un extremo.- le dijo extremadamente colorado.- Te juro que no te tocaré si tú no quieres. Soy hombre de palabra.

Elanor lo miró con curiosidad y cerca estuvo de aceptar su ofrecimiento. Pero algo (llamado adrenalina y lujuria **XD**) se apoderó de ella y de su cuerpo, por lo que atrajo a un camarón-Aioros del cuello y le susurró al oído:

-Eres muy lindo, pero creo que estoy lista. Claro, te juro que no te tocaré si tú no quieres. Soy mujer de palabra.

El camarón-Aioros, sonrió y su corazón dio saltillos de alegría. Se puso extremadamente nervioso y sólo atinó en alzarla en brazos y depositarla suavemente en la cama. La miró y una oleada de deseo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Aunque ambos estaban nerviosos, sabían lo que venía.

Aioros capturó sus labios y le parecieron tan suaves y tan dulces que emitió un gemido de aprobación. Sus curiosas manos le recorrieron el cuerpo y se posaron en su estrecha cintura. Ahhhhhh, era el cielo.

Elanor sólo podía suspirar ante los insistentes y desquiciantes besos del Caballero. Eran tan hermoso estar en sus brazos y era una verdadera TORTURA sentirlo explorar su cuerpo. El momento había llegado y ella lo sabía. Beso tras beso, Elanor se dejó arrastrar hacia un desconocido mundo de sensaciones y Aioros se encargó personalmente de que conociera cada continente inexplorado.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**NOTAS DE NAVARHTA DE SAGITARIO (PERSONAJE NARRADOR)**

**T.T** ¡NO PUDE VER NADA MÁS! ¡AIOROS LANZÓ SU ZAPATO CON TANTA FUERZA QUE ME DEJÓ INCONCIENTE! ¡NO ES JUSTO! Y yo que no quería perderme nada… ¡No piensen mal! ¡Fueron órdenes de la autora!

_-¡Oye! Eso no es cierto _**_u.u_**_ Yo no diría tan cosa _**_XD._**

Sí cómo no **¬¬**

En fin, desperté a la mañana siguiente y estaban muy lindos durmiendo, así que no me atreví a molestarlos. Luego me vengaré de mi tocayo de signo y de Dohko… ayer pareció el día de aventarle cosas a la bella Navarhta **T.T**

¡Nadie me quiere! (snif, snif)

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA DEL FIC**

¡HOLA A TODOS! Espero que lo de la escena súper light no les haya molestado. Créanme, eso no es nada comparado con lo que he leído en este mismo sitio.

Según conocidos no permite escenas de adultos, sin embargo, he leído varios autores que no respetan esas reglas. Claro que me gusta el lemon, pero no me arriesgaré a que me corran, así que cuando ya tenga listos los OMAKES lemon, los publicaré en Fanautores o en Paraíso Fanfiction. Así que a los que les gusten las escenas lemon, manténganse al corriente.

¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME MANDARON REVIEW! Casi me hicieron chillar de la emoción y hasta algunos (por MSN) tuvieron que soportar mis crisis emocionales. Sorry **T.T **pero se siente muy hermoso cuando aprecian tu trabajo. ¡Gracias lei-lei, Aniz y Pegasusryuseiken por su apoyo moral! No saben cuánto se los agradezco.

Para todos los demás, gracias por leer mis actualizaciones y por ser tan buena onda conmigo. Nos vemos en el siguiente chapter titulado "_Malos entendidos_".

Besos.

Namarië!


	10. Malos entendidos

AMADA POR UN GRIEGO

**¡Advertencia!**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y su historia, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. La historia que les comparto, es una invención mía, con el fin de divertir y entretener. También para dar un buen sabor de boca al final de los caballeros Dorados, que se merecen esto y mucho más. **

**Gracias por su compresión.  
**

**Cualquier falta ortográfica y gramatical, MIL PERDONES.  
**

**No me hago responsable del mal uso de mis historias, pues algunos capítulos pueden contener mención implícita o explícita (en la aun no escrita "OMAKES Lemon") de sexo, palabras altisonantes o estupidez. Gracias por su compresión. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………**

_Gracias a Lei-lei y Aniz por ser mis lectores de prueba! También muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y comprensión. Saludos._

Capítulo 10.- Malos entendidos

Era un día normal. Claro, quitando el hecho de que uno de los Dorados se había casado, que una amazona había sido atacada causando el enfado de uno de los más impulsivos protectores del Zodiaco y que éste causara una considerable destrucción en las paredes, todo era perfectamente normal. Además era jueves. Y por ser jueves, todo tenía que ser absolutamente **NORMAL** y… seeeeee, aburrido.

No me pregunten por qué los Caballeros se hicieron esa mala concepción del jueves, pero les puedo decir que tiene algo que ver con que había que levantarse ABSURDAMENTE temprano, con que el desayuno tenía que ser en el Recinto Principal, con que TODOS los Caballeros de alto rango tenían que desayunar ahí con el Patriarca y Atena, y con que un Caballero COCINARÍA para todos ellos una vez a la semana o sea, cada **JUEVES**.

Esta costumbre era casi ancestral y era OBLIGADORIA, si es que no querían sentir la ira del Patriarca Shion. Si no pregúntenle a Máscara Mortal que ya vivió en carne propia lo que le sucedía a los Caballeros que se negaban a cumplir esa orden. El olor de su casa ya no es el mismo desde entonces.

Así pues, había 12 Dorados, 2 amazonas de plata, y 5 Caballeros de Bronce semi-dormidos en la mesa rectangular del desayuno, con un Shion no muy feliz presidiendo la larga mesa. Incluso yo me estaba quedando dormida, pues el día de ayer fue muy agitado y después del zapatazo que me dio Aioros, pude descansar sólo unas míseras horas. Y no era la única.

Mu y Shaka no durmieron nada por cuestiones de apoyo moral a Aioria, Saga llegó hacía apenas unas horas al Santuario con su habitual mala cara matutina, Aldebarán, como le tocaba cocinar, tampoco durmió mucho. Y nuestro amigo recién casado… pues era el único que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro **XD.**

El malvado despertador sonó cuando estaba muy feliz al lado de su esposa, durmiendo como el angelito que era (ajá). Ella ni se inmutó y él la dejó dormir, pensando que era muy afortunado al tenerla a su lado. Se veía tan bella cuando dormía…

Sip, Aioros estaba _enamorado_.

Tal vez pensarán que es tonto e imposible, pero era lo que sentía. Su corazoncito había latido muy fuerte cuando vio a Elanor y más aun cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos la noche anterior. Definitivamente su matrimonio resultaría. Y eso lo convertía en el Sagitariano más feliz a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

-¿Hilda ya llegó a Asgard, Princesa?

-Sí. Me dijo por vía cosmos que estaba bien y que esperaba que las cosas mejoraran en el Santuario. También se disculpa por haberse ido tan de repente.

-Bah, por lo menos ella se disculpó. Los espectros y Kanon ni adiós dijeron. Bola de ingratos…

-Tranquilo Patri, mejor para nosotros.

-¡No digas eso pedazo de Hielo! Mi hermosa Hilda… **T.T**

Insertamos movimientos negativos con la cabeza de los restantes comensales, en perfecta sincronización.

-Emmm… cambiando de tema, ¿alguien ha visto mi periódico?

Dohko miró a Mu y a Shaka con ojos de cachorro. Ellos, con una gotota de sudor en sus cabezas, hicieron un gesto tranquilizador con la mano.

-No Patriarca, no ha llegado aun.

-Que extraño… el muchacho de los periódicos siempre es puntual. ¿Estás seguro Mu?

-Sí. El periódico no ha llegado hasta aquí.

-**T.T **¡Quiero mi periódico!

-De seguro viene en camino. No se preocupe Patriarca, de todas formas creo que no hay mucho que ver.

Dohko casi se atraganta con la comida y Máscara soltó una carcajada que fue amortiguada rápidamente por el puño de Aioria. El sonido, bien que pudo pasar por un estornudo.

-Salud Máscara **u.u**

-Gra… gracias Patriarca.

-De nada. Por cierto Aioros, ¿cómo amaneció Elanor?

-Me imagino que **MUY** cansada.- dijo Shura con una sonrisita pícara.

-Tienes razón. Recordemos que el día de ayer fue muy agitado.- continuó Milo con una sonrisa Colgate.

-Y que también se durmieron **MUY** tarde. Coincido con la cabra en que debe de haber amanecido muy agotada.- apostilló de manera poco inocente Máscara Mortal.

Aioros estaba de un color muy, pero muy lindo. Tanto que combinaba con los ojos de Elanor.

-¡Trío de bárbaros! ¿No ven que estamos comiendo? Es el acabóse con ustedes… **u.u**

-No es para tanto Afrodita.- Todos miraron con sorpresa al Patriarca, que era el que había hablado.

-¿¡Qué? Yo también fui joven…

-Pero de eso hace mucho **XD**

-¡Oye! Pude escuchar eso Máscara **¬¬**

-Y hablando de Elanor… ¿Cuándo se van de Luna de Miel?- preguntó Seiya con mucho entusiasmo. Recuerden que él usaría la túnica de Sagitario en lugar de Aioros en ese tiempo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que los bronceados están desesperados por usar alguna armadura, ya que sus magníficas Kamei estaban bajo llave para cualquier "_emergencia"_. Causando, claro está, pucheros de parte de los propietarios.

-Cierto Patriarca, ¿Cuándo me dará licencia para irme con mi esposa? –dijo Aioros con ojitos brillantes de la emoción. Ahhhhh, vacaciones. Las necesitaba para conocer mejor a su esposa… aunque al regresar tuviera que hacer reconstrucción a su templo, valía la pena.

El Patriarca se puso serio. Eso le borró la sonrisa a Mu, Shaka, Camus, Aioria, Saga y Aioros, que cavilaban muy alegres las consecuencias de la Luna de Miel… eso sólo podría significar malas noticias.

-Discúlpame Aioros. No creo conveniente que te marches en estas circunstancias. No sabemos quien o quienes nos atacaron así que no podemos correr más riesgos. Lo siento, pero tu Luna de Miel será pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso.

-**O.o**.- Ese fue Aioros con un dejo furioso en su mirada y un tic en el ojo. ¡No era justo! Y él que era tan bueno y noble **T.T**. Pero nuestro querido Santo se recompuso enseguida… no ganaría nada con destruir paredes **u.u**

-No se preocupe Patriarca. Con tal de que no la anule está bien.- respondió Aioros. Su cabeza sugirió que debían agregarle al JUEVES, además de formal y aburrido, el adjetivo de COMPLETAMENTE DECEPCIONANTE. **T.T**

**:-/………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

NOVENA CASA DEL ZODIACO, MÁS TARDE.

-**¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

Nada. Nadie contestaba. El dichoso teléfono se mantuvo en silencio por unos cuantos segundos más cuando…

-**¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

Nada. ¿Por qué rayos nadie contestaba? El teléfono parecía no muy feliz en esos momentos **u.u**

-**¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

Ahora sí, el teléfono estaba furioso. Incluso se veía una venita cerca de los números y hasta echaba humo. Se puso a dar saltos mientras sonaba de nuevo.

-**¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

Una manita blanca salió de entre las revueltas mantas y alcanzó el teléfono. La persona reprimió un bostezo y contestó muy desganadamente:

-¿Diga?

-¡POR QUÉ RAYOS NO CONTESTABAS ELI! ¡QUEREMOS SABER TODO!

-¿Maddie?

-¡LA PANZONA TIENE RAZÓN! ¡CUÉNTANOS TODO!

-¿Steff?

-¡PUES CLARO QUE SOMOS NOSOTRAS! ¿QUIEN MÁS? ¡NIÑA INGRATA!

-¿Pero qué…? Por favor, no tengo ganas de estar contando nada. Tengo SUEÑO. Háblenme después. Bye.

Colgó el teléfono de una manera que al aparato no le dio mucho gusto y se envolvió como oruga en las mantas. Se había dormido MUY tarde y estaba agotada. ¡Apenas eran las diez de la mañana! **T.T **¿Qué sus amigas no tenían nada que hacer? ¿Nada que comprar? ¿Nada que cocinar? ¿Y cómo rayos pudieron conseguir su número telefónico?

Seguro y se cansaron de llamarle a su móvil y lo consiguieron de manera muy profesional. Suspiró resignada y se estiró, sacando los brazos de su capullo, sintiendo un fugaz pinchazo de dolor en un lugar que no puedo pronunciar. Enrojeció y de repente le vino la imagen del dulce Aioros.

Se habría podido dormir con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios sino fuera por que el teléfono buscó venganza.

-**¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

-Aghrrrrrr ¡cómo molestan!- Elanor tomó el auricular y habló de una manera poco amable.- ¡Ya les dije que no me molesten! ¿Qué no entienden que no les contaré NADA? ¡Si ni siquiera le pienso contar a mi madre!

Silencio.

Que raro, si fueran sus friends ya hubieran pegado el grito en el cielo.- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Nada. Hasta que un sollozo muy familiar hizo que Elanor tragara saliva con mucha dificultad.

-¿Ma… mamá? ¿Eres tú?

Más sollozos. ¡Rayos! Estaba en dificultades.

-¿Mamá? ¿Mammy? ¿Mamita? ¿Me escuchas? No iba en serio lo que dije… si quieres te cuento todo, pero ¡deja de llorar por favor!

-(snif, snif).

-¿Mamá? ¡Di algo!

-…

-¿Mamá?

-…

-¿Sharoncita Janecita Vassilita?

-**¡MI HIJA YA ES TODA MUJER! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Caída estilo anime.

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS

Elanor colgaba temblorosamente el teléfono. Estaba muy colorada e indignada. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera una mujer capaz de sonsacar a alguien cualquier información? ¿Por qué sabía utilizar la psicología TAN bien? ¿Por qué para colmo, tenía que ser SU madre? **T.T**

Sip. Después de media hora tratando de calmar a su madre, Elanor se vio contando ella misma hasta los mínimos detalles de la noche anterior. TODOS. ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Se tocó las mejillas y para su horror, sintió que estaban ardiendo. Genial, posiblemente recuperaría su color normal en otras dos horas…

-**¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

El teléfono resonó con maligno eco y una venita de impaciencia se asomó en la sien de Elanor. ¿Ahora qué quería su madre? ¿Acaso tenía otra pregunta?

-¿Ahora qué quieres mamá? ¡Ya te dije todo lo que pasó! ¡Déjame dormir!

Silencio. Elanor apostó a que su madre sollozaría de nuevo y que le sonsacaría otros pensamientos más, hasta que la voz al otro lado de la línea la dejó sin habla por unos segundos.

-Eres una jovencita muy grosera.

-¿Abuelo?

-No me sorprende ya que fuiste criada por esa zorra que dices llamar madre. Espero que tu esposo te ponga en cintura… unos buenos golpes siempre sirven de mucho.

Ahora Elanor estaba roja pero de ira.

-Usted no tiene por qué insultar a mi madre. No se lo permito ¿queda entendido?

-Tú no me ordenas nada chiquilla insolente. Yo soy quien da las órdenes aquí y me debes respeto.

-¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? ¿Cómo te atreves después de tantos años que nos tenías en la miseria?

Yannis Vassilis rió siniestramente.- Pero ahora disfrutarás de mi dinero mocosa. Por eso te casaste ¿no?

-Mis razones no le incumben. ¿Qué quiere?

-Sólo te aviso que mi bombón y yo iremos hacia allá dentro de unas horas. Quiero comprobar por mí mismo que es el lugar indicado para criar a mi nieto. También espero que hayas pasado la noche con tu marido, ya que un hombre griego nunca dejaría sola a su esposa en la noche de bodas.

-Eso no te importa.

Yannis volvió a reir.

-Ya veremos pequeña fierecilla. Cuida tus palabras y te prohíbo que insultes a mi bella Jazmín ¿entendido? Me ha dicho que eres muy desagradable con ella.

Ahora fue Elanor la que rió como lunática.

-¿Ah sí? Tú no me das órdenes de NADA. Yo soy la esposa de Aioros de Sagitario y él es el único que podría pedirme algo así. La bruja que tienes por novia me vale madres. ¿Entendido?

Y colgó tan fuerte que el teléfono soltó un chirrido de protesta.

**:-/……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**TEMPLO DE ARIES, 2:30 PM**

-Buenas tardes. El Patriarca me advirtió de su llegada así que pueden pasar sin problemas. Atraviesen el templo y sigan adelante.

Esa voz era muy sensual, pensó Jazmín cuando llegó de la mano con el viejo Vassilis. Los soldados los llevaron hasta allí y ahora ella atravesaría las 12 casas del Zodiaco. Ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho… claro, sólo las horrorosas amazonas que tenían que ocultar con la máscara su fealdad.

Sonrió con malignidad al recordar lo que le había hecho a la pelirroja. Ella se lo buscó, los bellos Caballeros eran sólo para ella y Aioria estaba en los primeros de su lista. Hasta había para escoger y elegiría el mejor para ella. Los demás… bah, que las demás viejas se los pelearan.

Caminó con falsa sensualidad hasta la voz que los había saludado y al encontrar la silueta de cabellera larga y lila, sonrió como sólo un gato lo haría.

-Hola Mu, querido. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

El lemuriano le enfadó el aspecto de esa mujer. ¡Iba casi desnuda! ¿Y cómo podía caminar con esos tacones de 10 cm? Mujerzuela… **u.u**

-Hola. Debo advertirles que el camino será largo y no creo que aguanten. Yo puedo llevarlos sin ningún problema, ya que Atena ha bajado el nivel de su cosmos en el Santuario. ¿Qué les parece?

Yannis aceptó gustoso pero Jazmín se negó. ¿Perder la oportunidad de conocer y tener un momento a solas con cada uno de los Caballeros de Atena? ¡Jamás!

-De acuerdo señora, yo llevaré al señor Vassilis. Espero que no tenga problemas en llegar.

La chica hizo una mirada asesina y el sonido de una serpiente cascabel sonó de quien sabe dónde. ¿SEÑORA? **Ù.U** Naaaa… era muy serio y ¡no tenía cejas! **_Descartado._**

Mu la miró con desdén cuando ella pasó a su lado, caminando voluptuosamente y Yannis ni cuenta se dio cuando ella le guiñó un ojo al Santo. El Ariano sólo sonrió cuando escuchó la exclamación de Jazmín. De seguro ya había visto las escaleras **XD.**

**TEMPLO DE TAURO 3:00 PM**

-Buenas tardes señorita. Bienvenida a mi templo. Puedes pasar sin problemas.

Jazmín estaba un poco agitada. Que bueno que hacia ejercicio seguido, sino estaría tirada en el piso. Una gran silueta le salió al paso y ella observó con ojo crítico al bonachón de Alde.

Mmmmm, no estaba tan _feo_, y era musculoso, cómo le gustaban a ella. Pero al llegar a la mitad del templo olió a comida y le recordó lo mucho que le costaría alimentarlo… no era por que se preocupara por él, ¡claro que no, sólo pensaba que ella engordaría. Jamás se permitiría engordar. **_Descartado._**

**TEMPLO DE GÉMINIS 3:40 PM**

¡QUÉ SUBIDA! ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HABÍA ESCALERAS EN UN LUGAR ASÍ?

Cuando se casara con un Dorado, inmediatamente pediría un elevador.

¡Ja! Como si el Patri lo permitiera. Ganas no me faltaron de mandarla a rodar escaleras abajo, pero Saga apareció de repente con una expresión muy coqueta en el rostro.

-Hola nena. ¿Me extrañaste?

Jazmín sonrió y puso su mejor cara de niña buena. Ese Santo sí que le gustaba ya que era excesivamente ingenuo con las mujeres. Pero sería muy fácil arrastrarlo consigo y ella quería un reto. No lo descartaba… no todavía.

**TEMPLO DE CÁNCER 4:30 PM**

Una figura salió corriendo del templo, huyendo de quien sabe qué. Me acerqué un poquito más para ver, cuando escuché el motivo.

-¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! TE MANDARÉ AL MISMÍSIMO INFIERNO SI VUELVES POR AQUÍ LAGARTONA! ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Qué divetido… **XD**

**TEMPLO DE LEO, 5:02 PM**

-¡Aioria mi amor! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡AY! ¿QUÉ HACES ESTÚPIDO? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TRATARME ASÍ?

A pesar del peligroso sonido a sonaja de víbora, Aioria se desprendió de su abrazo sujetándola por las muñecas y separándose de ella rápidamente. Esa mujer le daba GRIMA. Si no se iba pronto era capaz de mandarla a volar con toda la delicadeza que le fuera posible. Por su culpa Marín seguía muy delicada y a nadie se le había permitido verla.

-Tú no eres nada para abrazarme de esa manera. Sigue el camino y en el sexto templo te esperarán los caballeros restantes pues has tardado tanto en subir, que los demás ya están desesperados y hasta te llevarán con tal de que te vayas lo más rápido de aquí. Tienes 20 segundos para desaparecer de mi vista.

Jazmín lo miró con odio, sobándose las muñecas. Lástima, es tan lindo. **_Descartado._**

**TEMPLO DE VIRGO, 5:45 PM**

-¡Al fin! Mujer pero en que poca forma estás. ¡Tardaste muchísimo! Debe de ser por esas enormes protuberancias que tienes. **u.u**

-No lo habría podido decir mejor Afro. Como se ha tardado tanto en subir nos mandaron a buscarla. Kiki se encargará de teletransportarnos a todos y así podrá a ir a retocarse _madame_.

Camus rió sin disimulo, al igual que Shura y Dohko. Esa mujer no les caía bien. Sólo Milo le guiñó un ojo a pesar de lo despeinada, sudada y fatal que se veía. Afro se limitó a recomendarle un brillo labial sabor fresa y Shaka a enrojecer. Pobrecillo, las mujeres le daban TERROR. Temblaba como una hoja cuando una se le acercaba. Tal vez por eso le hacía honor a su signo **XD.**

Jazmín los miró con sus ojos felinos. El rarito, Camus, Shura y Dohko estaban **_descartados_**. ¡Nadie se reía de ella! Y mucho menos alguien le decía gorda y le recomendaba un brillo labial **u.u**

Pero le gustó el rubio y el otro peliazul. No estaban nada mal…

**RECINTO PRINCIPAL 6:30 PM**

-¿Por qué tardará tanto, Aioros? Sólo a esa bruja se le ocurre tratar de caminar a pie los miles de escalones del Santuario.

-Tranquila, si ella llega, Shion se encargará de atenderlos. Tal vez y ya llegó desde ese rato.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro. Si Kiki la fue a buscar, de seguro ya está con tu abuelo. Cambiando de tema…¿Cómo llegaste a mi templo anoche?

-Ah, eso fue por que el lindo Kiki me llevó. Si no, nunca habría llegado.

-Entonces debo agradecerle por llevarte a mi lado. Sin ti me hubiera sentido muy solo.

Elanor se sonrojó y lo miró a los ojos. Le regaló una enorme sonrisa y se lanzó a su cuello, besándolo. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, tortolitos. Siempre me hacen sonreír. Después de un rato y como ambos tienen la necesidad de respirar, se separaron de mala gana. Los dos estaban de un bonito color rojo y con los ojos brillantes.

Aioros estaba perdido, acariciando el diminuto escote que el vestido verde de su novia dejaba a descubierto. Pudo haber aparecido Hades con sus 108 espectros y él sólo hubiera podido sacarles la lengua, presumiendo a su esposa. Lero, lero…

-Oye… siempre he tenido una duda. ¿Por qué te ves tan joven?

-Pues… sucede que me morí a los 14 años y me revivieron hace un año. Debo de tener 31 años, pero parezco de 18 o 20 años, aunque mi cuerpo es de 15 años. Y eso es por que los Santos siempre parecemos mayores.

-¿Quieres decir que soy más grande que tú? **O.O**

-Sí. Eres una asalta cunas.

-¡Eres un malvado!- dijo Elanor riendo y golpeándolo en pecho.

-¡Elanor! Te habla El Patriarca.

-¡Kiki! ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

-Uhhhhhhh, desde ese rato. No tardé ni cinco minutos en traerla.

-¿Entonces dónde está?

-Sepa Zeus. Escuché que le dijo al Señor Vassilis que recorrería el Recinto.

-Bueno, iré a ver al Patri. Nos vemos. –La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla a Aioros y éste le sonrió embobado. Kiki se rió para sus adentros. Los adultos son tan raros…

-¿Podrás llegar sola?

-¡Claro **ñ.ñ**! De todas formas no está tan lejos el Noveno templo. ¡Hasta luego!

Ambos jóvenes la vieron alejarse y Aioros soltó un suspiro. El ya no tan pequeño Ariano, le dio un codazo al castaño.

-Es muy bonita señor Aioros. Y a usted que le preocupaba su apariencia…

-Ya lo sé Kiki. Soy muy afortunado.

Alguien soltó una carcajada a sus espaldas. Adivinen quien era… claro, LA BRUJA.

-Eres un tontito Aioros. Serías más feliz conmigo que con esa chiquilla insolente. Te lo comprobaré.

Y diciendo eso besó al Sagitariano en plena boca, ante el asombro del adolescente lemuriano. Aioros trató de soltarse pero era inútil, la mujer era peor que una boa. Al fin decidió separarse bruscamente y la mujer dio un resoplido de enojo al caer al suelo. Como un huracán salió de ahí, pensando que esto no se quedaría así.

Creo que nadie vio a la silueta de vestido verde y también creo que nadie escuchó el portazo que dio al salir de ahí, antes de que la bruja cayera al suelo. Oh no… creo que habrá problemas. **T.T**

**:-/……………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

El Patriarca estaba enojadísimo… ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a decirle lo que iba a hacer con el Santuario? ¿CÓMO SE ATREVÍA YANNIS VASSILIS A DECIRLE QUE SU QUERIDO SANTUARIO ERA POBRE Y DECADENTE?

Admitía que no había agua caliente ni aire acondicionado… y que las cañerías se congelaban en invierno. Y que sólo había tres señoritas de servicio en el Recinto Principal. No era para tanto, si los niños lo soportaban…

Suspiró resignado. ¡…che jueves! Y pensaba que conviviendo con sus niños le alegraría ese día que tanto detestaba. ¡Cómo odiaba los jueves! ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan ABURRIDOS?

-Estoy solito… **T.T**

Tan triste iba que no vio algo que sobresalía del suelo… era una considerable bola de papel en blanco y negro. Que raro.

Shion no pudo divisarlo a tiempo y rodó, escaleras abajo, lastimándose varias veces su lindo trasero. La bola de papel le hacía compañía y su capa blanca le hacía parecer una… ¿canica?

_Allá se van…_

_bajando, van bajando las canicas…_

_rodando escalón por escalón,_

_sin_

_convicción,_

_saltando libres…_

_y locas…_

**ñ.ñ**

Lo siento, después de esa regresión a mi niñez, me encontré al Patri, que cayó y cayó… rodando escalón por escalón y enredándose en la capa. Debo decir que cuando dejó de rodar y aterrizó frente al templo de Piscis, su lenguaje no era muy propio que digamos, claro, no sin antes pararse rápidamente y ver hacia ambos lados. **u.u**

-¡…che pedazo de basura! ¿Qué estabas haciendo en plenas escaleras?

Ya iba a lanzar la bola de papel cuando vio letritas negras en él. Lo observó con sumo cuidado y una sonrisa le iluminó el semblante.

-¡MI PERIÓDICO! BEBÉ, ¿DÓNDE HABÍAS ESTADO? **T.T**

Y feliz de la vida, trató de desarrugarlo para poder leerlo. Ahora era un Patriarca muy feliz hasta que…

Una foto MUY reveladora del ya joven Santo de Libra ocupaba la primera plana con un encabezado que rezaba: "_Strippers en Boda Vassilis_".

Ahora sé por qué Roshi estaba tan alterado durante el desayuno **u.u.**

-¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Templo de Sagitario, 9:30 PM**

¡Que cansado estaba! Tenía tanto sueño… (bostezo) que era capaz de dormir un día entero. Pero antes, buscaría a su linda esposa y la besaría hasta dejarla inconciente **ñ.ñ**.

Fue hasta su habitación y ahí estaba ella, muy quieta y mirando fijamente el paisaje que dejaba ver la ventana. Se acercó para hacer una de sus fechorías… tal vez y los jueves no eran tan malos después de todo. Así que la abrazó por la cintura y ya acercaba sus labios…

**¡PAF!**

La bofetada que le dio lo dejó perplejo y después se vio fuera de la habitación ante la mirada llena de lágrimas de la chica. Le dolió hasta el alma verla así, pero cuando iba a volver a entrar, la puerta casi le rompe la nariz.

Esa fue la primera de tantas noches que probó la gran comodidad y suave conford del sofá de la salita.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA DEL FIC**

Navarhta pide disculpas por no dedicarles algunas líneas, pero ahora se encuentra muy ocupada.

Se preguntarán que hace. Pues lo único que sé es que alguien le dio la idea de poner laxante a la bebida de Jazmín. Esa autora tiene ideas muy descabelladas **¬¬**

¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! Y disculpen si fue algo fuera de tono y si creen que el raiting de K + no es suficiente para clasificar el fic, díganmelo por favor. También si fue muy largo o cualquier otra cosa.

Respecto a la canción… Pues no sé si la habrán reconocido, pero es de Cri-Cri. No me acuerdo como se llama (me imagino que Las canicas) pero se me ocurrió cuando describí a Shion **XD**. Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, _Es el colmo._

Miles de besos.

Namarië!


	11. Es el colmo

AMADA POR UN GRIEGO

**¡Advertencia!**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y su historia, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. La historia que les comparto, es una invención mía, con el fin de divertir y entretener. También para dar un buen sabor de boca al final de los caballeros Dorados, que se merecen esto y mucho más. **

**Gracias por su comprensión.  
**

**Cualquier falta ortográfica y gramatical, MIL PERDONES.  
**

**No me hago responsable del mal uso de mis historias, pues algunos capítulos pueden contener mención implícita o explícita (en la aun no escrita "OMAKES Lemon") de sexo, palabras altisonantes o estupidez. Gracias por su compresión. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………**

Capítulo 11.- Es el colmo

**Jueves:**

Dos semanas después del inmerecido bofetón.

Dos semanas en las que Aioros, Santo Dorado de Sagitario, durmió en el súper incómodo **sofá** de la salita.

Dos semanas de amanecer con el cuello tieso debido a la poca longitud del mueble. Recordemos que nuestro querido y guapo griego mide 1.87 m, mientras el bendito sofá alcanza sólo 1.3 m. Aclaremos que Aioros NO es de esos contorsionistas que parecen carecer de huesos, así que agreguemos a esas dos semanas buenas dosis de DOLOR matutino. ¿Seguimos?

Dos semanas enteras de dormir NO más de 4 horas diarias. Horas insuficientes para eliminar la fatiga de 5 horas de entrenamiento, además de los vanos e inservibles intentos de hablar con su bella esposa sobre lo ocurrido.

En fin, las dos semanas más infelices en la vida del Guardián de la Novena Casa del Zodiaco, sin duda alguna fueron esas.

¿Por qué a él le ocurrían todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué la persona que más quería ni se dignaba en dirigirle la palabra? ¿Por qué no siguió muerto? **T.T**

-Buenos días Aioros.

-Buenos días Patriarca. Siento llegar tarde.

-No te preocupes hijo, siéntate.- Le dijo Shion en tono amable y sin mirarlo, pues su atención pertenecía completamente al periódico que tenía en sus manos. Su plato vacío reposaba tranquilamente frente a él, mientras se oía el desganado tintineo de los demás platos y cucharas. Como ven, era el típico desayuno de los jueves y se podían apreciar varias caritas medio somnolientas alrededor de la mesa. Los ojos de Shion se posaron sobre Aioros, tal vez para preguntarle sobre Elanor o para que le pasara el azúcar, pero sus labios pronunciaron una exclamación que llamó la atención de los demás Santos. -¡Por Athena, Aioros! ¿Te sientes bien?

Aioros tenía los ojos caídos y desganados, mientras unas terribles ojeras se hacían visibles en su sereno rostro. Sus ropas de entrenamiento estaban completamente arrugadas y unas fantasmales llamitas azules flotaban sobre sus hombros. Eso era señal de que no había dormido bien. Eso era obvio **u.u**

-Estoy bien Patri. Sólo que estas últimas semanas no he podido descansar correctamente.

En vez de preocuparse por su fiel compañero de armas, TODOS los Caballeros, sin excepción, esbozaron una pícara e idéntica sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué será? –preguntó Mu con mencionada sonrisa.

-La verdad no me lo imagino… -dijo Dohko con malicia.

-Elanor debe estar muy cansada para faltar dos veces seguidas al desayuno ¿no lo cree así Patriarca?

-Tienes razón Aldebarán. A veces la noche no alcanza para lo que queremos hacer.

-¡Patriarca! –exclamó escandalizado Afrodita mientras se le caía el tenedor de las manos. Los demás Dorados asintieron vigorosamente, dándole la razón a Shion (Shaka lo miró con cara de despistado, pensando que a él sí le daba tiempo para dormir sus 10 horas diarias ¿de qué estaban hablando?) **XD**.

Aioros no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y comenzó a comer. Estos días habían sido una pesadilla y lo que menos necesitaba eran las burlas de sus amigos. Por lo menos ellos creían que su matrimonio iba viento en popa y Aioros no tenía la fuerza necesaria para desmentir tal pensamiento. Suspiró, tratando de erguir su columna para desayunar mejor, pero lo único que consiguió fue escuchar un suave "¡Crack!", que le hizo comprender que si no hacía algo pronto, acabaría perdiendo la cordura.

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

TEMPLO DE SAGITARIO, 8:30 AM

¡Qué flojera el levantarse por las mañanas! (bostezo) Por lo menos su marido ya estaba de guardia lejos de ahí y no se lo encontraría hasta en la noche. La chica de ojos rojizos miró alrededor, asustándose ella misma por el desastre que había allí:

Cajas y cajas de pañuelos de papel estaban botadas al pie de su enorme cama, mientras que los dichosos papelitos (sucios por cierto) estaban esparcidos en toda la extensión de la misma. Cerró los ojos sintiendo un dolor en el pecho y nuevas lágrimas le resbalaron por la cara. ¡Había sido tan estúpida! Debió haber imaginado que Aioros buscara una mujer como Jazmín… total y era hombre. No lo culpaba.

Tomó otro pañuelito y sopló con fuerza (:sob:sob) mientras otras lágrimas y sollozos (snif, snif) salían desde lo más profundo de su ser. ¡Qué remedio! Era una idiota por llorar de esa manera. ¡Pero es que su corazoncito estaba roto!

Había visto a su esposo besar a esa bruja de mala muerte y le dolió más al ver que ¡no hacía nada para separarse de ella! (snif, snif) Las excusas sobraban, pero ella no se detuvo a escucharlas. A veces comprendía por qué su madre le decía que era tan terca. Cosas de familia **u.u**

Volvió a echar una mirada al cuarto, viendo el terrible desorden… ¡Qué flojera levantar todo! Pero no tenía opción. Además había quedado de encontrarse con Afrodita y ella odiaba llegar tarde.

Recogió las montañitas de papel que estaban aquí y allá y las aventó con coraje a la papelera. Respiró profundamente y se metió al baño para peinarse y verse medianamente presentable. Para estar al lado de Afrodita se necesitaba tener preparación psicológica, pues la confianza en tu femineidad disminuía considerablemente. ¡Qué rayos! ¡Necesitaba algo qué hacer si no se volvería loca! Ya no le importaba sentirse incómoda.

Se calzó sus zapatos deportivos y se dirigió hacia la entrada del templo. Tenía mucho que caminar. ¡…che Afro que la hacía bajar hasta el cuarto templo! A veces no entendía cómo alguien como Máscara Mortal podía ser amigo de Afrodita o mejor dicho, cómo alguien como el Pisciano lograba soportar al huraño de Cáncer. Cosa de locos.

Tardó como quince minutos en llegar a Capricornio y se detuvo a tomar aire. ¡Y eso que la bajada era más fácil!

-Elanor ¿eres tú?- Una silueta apareció frente a ella y se movió hacia la luz. Era Shura que la miraba con una sonrisa fraternal. **ñ.ñ**

-¡Hola Shura! ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Es fácil reconocer tu presencia bonita. ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy al cuarto templo. ¿Me dejarás pasar?

-Claro linda. Espero que no te canses demasiado.

La chica le sonrió dándole las gracias y pasó a su lado. Shura la observó detenidamente ¡Vaya que sí era bonita! El vecino sí que tenía suerte ; )

:-/…..

¡Qué dolor! La bajada sí que era pesada. Ya estaba llegando a Virgo y aun le faltaban dos dichosos templos para llegar a su destino. Cuando entró, una atmósfera de tranquilidad y paz la envolvió y no pudo evitar sonreír. Shaka estaba levitando unos cuantos centímetros sobre su flor de Liz y daba ternura verlo.

-Hola Shaka.

-Hola Elanor. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien. Voy hacia el templo de Cáncer.

-Adelante. No te impediré el descenso. Saludas a Aioros de mi parte. Esta mañana se veía extremadamente extraño… creo que no lo dejas dormir.

Elanor se mordió el labio con culpabilidad. ¡Claro que se había dado cuenta que Aioros la pasaba mal! Y su corazón de pollo gritaba cada noche para que lo perdonara y le dejara dormir con ella. ¡Pero no! ¡Era tan terca!

-Uhmm, claro. Yo le digo.- dijo de manera poco convincente. Shaka frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Algo olía mal… y por primera vez no era él **¬¬**

Elanor casi corrió para salir de ahí pues sintió cómo el rubio, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, miraba a través de su alma. Y eso que no tenía visión de rayos X **u.u**

**:-/………….**

-¡Hola Elanor! ¡Me alegra que hayas venido!

Ya había llegado al templo de Cáncer y un Afrodita le sonreía contento. Máscara Mortal tenía los ojos vendados, pero al escucharla esbozó una sonrisa de esas que dan miedo, cómo si fuera a cometer una de sus viejas costumbres.

-Hola chica. ¿Te gusta mi templo? Afro se ofreció a decorarlo- dijo elevando su cosmos y oscureciendo el lugar. En realidad el Cangrejito había buscado voluntarios para hacer su casa de lo más aterradora posible… lamentablemente, Afro había sido el único que se ofreció. Malentendió el silencio de Elanor y puso su cara maniaca y rió, aun con los ojos vendados. -MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿VERDAD QUE ES ESCALOFRIANTE?

-…

-¡WUAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ASÍ ME GUSTA! ¡MUÉRETE DE MIEDO!

Sólo les diré que el silencio se debía a que Elanor lo miraba incrédula… claro, evitando reírse. Afro seguía contento y miraba la decoración muy satisfecho. Sin saber que si Máscara Mortal se quitaba el pañuelo de los ojos, su integridad no estaba segura.

Les explicaré:

El templo estaba oscuro, pero aun así se podía ver todo lo que había dentro. Ahora que lo veo, ya entiendo por qué Elanor estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reirse **XD. **Cómo lo supuso Elanor, la atmósfera era algo pesada, pero aun así su aspecto no era tan atemorizante.

La casa estaba LLENA de telarañas artificiales, pero eso no era el problema. Lo que daba risa es que eran de esas telarañas fluorescentes y rodeaban a varias calabazas, que tenían aspecto feliz. Amarillo, verde y naranja, eran los colores que predominaban la estancia. Arañas de plástico colgaban del techo y una rosa en cada esquina no ayudaba en la decoración. Cientos de figuritas de papel adornaban las paredes, formando duendecillos y una bruja malvada estaba en medio de todos ellos. Hasta que la chica no se acercó más, no notó que el rostro de la bruja era una fotografía a color de Jazmín. Además olía a vainilla.

-¿Verdad que es TERRORÍFICO? –volvió a preguntar el italiano con una sonrisa malévola. No volvería a desconfiar de Afrodita jamás… por el silencio de la chica, su casa estaba como él quería. Se complació más al oír la voz entrecortada de Elanor.

-Está… muy… no tengo… palabras.- logró balbucear la chica.

-¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Afrodita… ¿por qué no vamos con Mu… para que… uhmm, para qué nos de el aventón a Piscis?- Elanor tragó saliva y rogó con la mirada al peliceleste para que salieran de ahí lo más pronto posible. Eso se iba a poner feo.

-¡Claro Elanor! **ñ.ñ **¡Hasta luego Maski! ¡No te quites la venda hasta que nosotros nos hayamos ido! ¡Me lo prometiste!- dijo Afro haciendo puchero.

-Mis promesas las cumplo. Váyanse de una buena vez.- dijo el italiano cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo su cara hacia otro lado. Sin perder tiempo, Elanor casi arrastró a Afrodita hacia la entrada del Templo y lo obligó a trotar tras de ella.

-¿Pero por qué corres linda? ¡No tenemos prisa! **ñ.ñ**

-¡Tú sólo corre!- dijo Elanor sin aliento. Ya sólo esperaba el BUM.

En el templo de Cáncer…

Máscara Mortal había quedado muy satisfecho. Al fin la casa de Cáncer se veía escalofriante sin necesidad de usar las vergonzosas máscaras. ¡Qué feliz estaba! Escaneó el lugar y se dio cuenta que Afrodita y la esposa de Sagitario ya estaban lejos de ahí. Suspiró y se quitó el pañuelo para admirar tan aterradora visión… lo que vio lo dejó sin habla por ¿cuántos minutos? Uhmmm, mejor sigan leyendo.

-O.O

-…

-Ò.Ó

-…

-o.O

-…

-ò.O

**-¡AFROODITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**:-/………………………………………………………………….**

El Santuario estaba muy silencioso. Aioros se imaginó que estarían durmiendo ya que el día había sido ajetreado. Eso de detener el intento de asesinato de Máscara Mortal y de revivir a Afrodita de Piscis, no era tarea fácil. El castaño entró al oscuro sexto Templo y agradeció la tranquilidad que se sentía. Debía de ser precavido, pues Shaka era muy vengativo cuando le quitaban horas de sueño.

-Buenas noches Aioros.

El griego tragó saliva. ¿Por qué a él? **T.T **De seguro Shaka le quitaba algunos sentidos por haberlo despertado.

-Ho..la Shaka. ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

-Pues yo también me pregunté lo mismo. Es raro que Shaka esté despierto a las diez de la noche.- dijo alguien a su lado derecho. Aioros frunció el seño y miró extrañado hacia dónde provenía la voz.

-¿Mu? ¿Qué haces en Virgo?

-Lo mismo que nosotros. Shaka nos ha invitado.- respondió otra voz muy educada.

-El Témpano tiene razón. Hemos llegado a Virgo por que el rubio nos pidió venir.

-¿Camus? ¿Aioria?

-Sí, son ellos. Los he invitado para explicarles una sospecha.

-¿Sospecha? ¿Qué clase de sospecha? Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto. Mi… mujer me espera y pues tengo que llegar temprano.- dijo Aioros retrocediendo poco a poco. Pero fue inútil. Cuatro pares de brazos lo alzaron y lo sentaron en una silla. Una linterna le alumbraba directamente, lastimándole los ojillos.

-Ahora habla. Dinos qué crimen cometiste. ¿Eres culpable cierto?

-Yo…

-¡Habla! Sé que lo asesinaste… eres sospechoso.

-Yo…

-Shaka… ¿tomaste café? – preguntó el castaño menor al rubio. Shaka lo miró con culpabilidad, pero no permitió que le quitaran la linterna.

-¡Un poco, Aioria! Es que si no me quedaba dormido…

-¡Shaka! ¡Sabes que no puedes tomar café! Por eso te estás portando como detective de la Ley y el Orden.

-¡Tiene razón Mu! ¡No debes tomar café! ¡Dame la linterna!

-¡NO! ¡Déjame en paz Camus! ¡La linterna es mía! ¡Mía!

-¡Basta los dos!

-Pero…- dijeron al unísono el rubio y el francés.

-¡Les dije que basta! ¡Denme la linterna!

-**T.T**

-Bien. ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué todo ese lío? ¿Y por qué rayos están las luces apagadas?- Inmediatamente hubo luz y 5 pares de ojos parpadearon deslumbrados. Mu fue el primero en recuperarse.

-Bueno, pasa que Shaka nos comentó que tenías problemas y quisimos saber si era cierto.

Aioros se puso colorado. ¿Se habían dado cuenta?

-¿Problemas? ¿De qué rayos hablan?

-¡Pues de tus problemas matrimoniales! No me engañas. Sé que Elanor y tú no se llevan bien.

Silencio. Los demás esperaban a que Aioros continuara. No sería divertido hacerlo hablar por la fuerza… sólo le darían 5 minutos para que empezara su versión de los hechos. Una gota resbaló por mi cabeza, ¡Y luego dicen que nosotras somos chismosas y entrometidas! **u.u**

_QUINCE MINUTOS DESPUÉS…_

-¡¡¡¡…CHE BRUJA DE DISNEY! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVIÓ?-este es Shaka agitando su rosario violentamente. Veo que el café es malo para su salud.

-¡LAGARTONA! Ya sabía yo que no se traía nada bueno. ¡Cuando Marín despierte le pediré que le saque los ojos!

-¡MUJERZUELA SEMIDESNUDA! ¡ESO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ!- Y ese era un lemuriano perdiendo la compostura.

-Tranquilos todos. La venganza debemos planearla con mucho cuidado. Propongo que lo mejor es encerrarla en un cubo de hielo.

-…

-¿Hermano? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Aioros?

-…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás…?

-Me siento tan… conmovido. Yo… Gracias por darme su apoyo. **¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Cuatro gotas flotaron inocentemente sobre cuatro Caballeros de Oro. Aioria trató de consolar a su hermano pero no pudo… sólo debían esperar a que terminara de llorar **XD.**

**:-/………………………………………………………………………**

Uhmnnnnnnn, que bien se sentía. Ahora ya entendía por qué un baño de burbujas era tan reparador. Pero lo malo era que si seguía más tiempo ahí, se arrugaría como una pasa.

¡Qué tarde era! Observó, mientras verificaba su reloj de pulsera. Casi las doce. Elanor salió de la bañera y destapó el desagüe, mirándose después al espejo. Había cambiando tanto en tan poco tiempo. Era increíble.

Miró alrededor y maldijo en voz alta. ¡Había olvidado la toalla grande! La que trajo sólo le cubría hasta los muslos. Genial. Gracias al cielo que Aioros no había llegado aun.

Ya iba a alcanzar la mini-toalla cuando se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta. Al mirar, comprobó con horror que no había echado cerrojo. Al minuto siguiente un ojeroso Aioros entró por la puerta, encontrándola como Dios la trajo al mundo.

Un segundo después (sólo UNO) de admirarla como tonto, Aioros se vio interrumpido por la dulce voz de su esposa que no estaba nada contenta…

-**¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…

**:-/……………………………………………………………………**

**NOTAS DE NAVARHTA DE SAGITARIO (PERSONAJE NARRADOR)**

¡Vaya día! Quedé agotada. Además… mis oídos no volvieron a ser los mismos desde ese grito **u.u **

Discúlpenme por no haberles dejado comentario la vez pasada, pero estaba en pleno plan de venganza. ¡Los laxantes son fenomenales! Gracias a las autoras que me dieron tan geniales ideas… MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Ejem. Eso es todo por hoy. Por ahora…

**:-/………………………………………………………………….**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

¡Hola! Gracias de todo corazón por haber leído el capítulo. Me alegra que hasta ahora mi historia haya recibido tan buena crítica. **T.T **Estoy tan feliz.

Bueno, hablando del capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios por favor. Saben perfectamente que pienso que, al público lo que pida. Discúlpenme por actualizar semanalmente, pero es que carezco del tiempo necesario. ¡Hasta he dejado botado mi fic de la Visión de Escaflowne y mi fic yaoi! **T.T **¡…che tarea! NO ES JUSTO.

¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo titulado: _La reconciliación._

Besos. Namarië!


	12. La reconciliación

AMADA POR UN GRIEGO

**¡Advertencia!**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y su historia, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. La historia que les comparto, es una invención mía, con el fin de divertir y entretener. También para dar un buen sabor de boca al final de los caballeros Dorados, que se merecen esto y mucho más. **

**Gracias por su comprensión.  
**

**Cualquier falta ortográfica y gramatical, MIL PERDONES.  
**

**No me hago responsable del mal uso de mis historias, pues algunos capítulos pueden contener mención implícita o explícita (en la aun no escrita "OMAKES Lemon") de sexo, palabras altisonantes o estupidez. Gracias por su compresión. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………**

_Les advierto que este chapter tiene algo de contenido para adultos. Como digo en la Advertencia, también tiene algo de sexo implícito. También les advierto que tampoco tuvo lector de pruebas, así que espero no decepcionarlos. ¡Cuídense mucho!_

Capítulo 12.- La Reconciliación

TEMPLO DE SAGITARIO, 11:55 PM

-**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

La voz dulce y suave de Elanor (nótese sarcasmo), que lograba aturdir a sus padres, amigos, vecinos y animalitos callejeros, también tenía el poder de escucharse por TODO el bendito Santuario y de… quebrar algunos vidrios. Aioros apenas tuvo tiempo de taparse los oídos, antes de que una jabonera le golpeara la nariz, logrando que hablara con una graciosa vocecilla nasal.

-¡Tra i la Ela or! –dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos y sujetándose la parte golpeada.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ! –Elanor no estaba nada contenta. Su rostro lleno de color escarlata, delataba su estado de ánimo y trataba de taparse por todos los medios que le eran posibles en ese precario momento. Pero…no le daban las manos para cumplir su cometido. Agarró valor y estiró el brazo, obteniendo la minitoalla y cubriéndose un poco. Pero Aioros no iba a ceder tan pronto. Ah no. Ya estaba harto y se comportaría como lo que él era… su marido.

-¡Peo no iene ada de alo que yo te ea así!

-**O**/L/**O** ¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡SÓLO VETE! –la toalla le cubría menos de la mitad de los muslos, así que ¿ERA MUCHO PEDIR QUE SE FUERA? Síp, era mucho pedir… al menos para el Sagitariano.

-¡No! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo! **T.T**

-¡VETEEEE!

Aquí Aioros esquivó un jabón.

-¡No me iré hasta que me escuches!

-¿QUÉ TENGO QUE ESCUCHARTE? ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! –Elanor hizo un inútil intento para salir del cuarto de baño, pero el brazo de Aioros se lo impidió, causando que Elanor tuviera una venita de impaciencia sobre su sien.

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjame explicarte lo de la otra noche!

-¡BASTA! ¡HASTE A UN LADO!

-No. A menos que me escuches.

-¡NO QUIERO! ¡LOS HOMBRES SON TODOS IGUALES! ¡DÉJAME SALIR!

-No es cierto. No sé que hayas visto tú pero yo no besé a Jazmín. ¡Ella me besó! ¡Pregúntale a Kiki!

-¡NO TENGO POR QUÉ PREGUNTARLE A NADIE! ¡AHORA VETE!

-¡Ya te dije que no me iré! Sólo te pido que confíes en mí ¿Es mucho pedir?- Elanor se quedó paralizada pues la mirada dolida de Aioros decía más que mil palabras. Se veía… sincera. No pudo seguir gritando, vaya, ni siquiera pudo articular palabra alguna, cuando él la abrazó con tal calidez que sintió que se derretiría ahí mismo.

Cerró sus ojos ante el contacto y unas lágrimas delatoras resbalaron por sus mejillas. Aioros se dio cuenta y sin soltarla, secó su delicado rostro con la mano. No le gustaba ver a esos ojos rojizos tan tristes y llenos de pena. Elanor suspiró.

-Eres un tramposo. Soy débil ante los apapachos.

Aioros soltó una risita y la acercó más a él, para susurrarle al oído. –Ya lo sé Eli, eso lo descubrí en la noche de bodas.

- **O**/L/**O** ¡Aioros! ¡Eres un pervertido!

-Mmmmm, sólo contigo. –dijo pícaramente. La miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar robarle un beso. Ahhhh... El Paraíso. Esas horribles semanas que pasó enojado con ella, había tenido tantas ganas de besarla… y ahora que lo hacía se sentía un Santo completo **ñ.ñ**

Mientras tanto, una parte de la conciencia de Elanor tenía ganas de empujar a Aioros y darle un gran bofetón, pues las cosas aun no habían quedado muy claras. Pero mandó esa fastidiosa parte de sentido común a volar muy lejos de ahí… a una altura que ni el mismísimo SúperJabú había sobrepasado antes. Por lo tanto…

Ambos no supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados de esa forma, besándose.

Tampoco se supo cómo los brazos de Elanor subieron a la nuca de Aioros, acariciando sus sedosos cabellos. Y mucho menos se dieron cuenta del MOMENTO en que la minitoalla cayó al suelo silenciosamente, haciendo muy felices a las manos del Sagitariano. Así que imagínense la escena que presenció Shion al entrar en el baño de la Novena Casa.

-¡POR ATHENA! **O.O**

Los tortolitos se separaron inmediatamente y gritaron al unísono:

-¡PATRIARCA! **O**/L/**O**

Como Aioros fue el primero de los dos en percatarse de la bochornosa situación, se colocó rápidamente frente a su mujer para evitar que la visión de Shion se hiciera más amplia. Elanor tardó un poquito más en reaccionar… recuerden que su mente se fue muy lejos y tardó en volver. Al fin, con tal sólo unos segundos de diferencia, la chica reaccionó recogiendo la toalla del suelo y enrollándose en ella. Por cierto, ambos estaban muy rojitos **ñ.ñ**

-¿ME PODRÍAN EXPLICAR QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

-Patri… nosotros… es que estábamos…

-¡ES OBVIO LO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO! ¡PERO POR LO MENOS CIERREN LA PUERTA!

-Lo sentimos, pero es que…

De repente un montón de pasos se escucharon cerca del baño y aparecieron 9 Dorados con cara de preocupación y un Shaka todo esposado y muy feliz.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? ¿Por qué gritan? –dijo Saga con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Aioros! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tu esposa gritó? –dijo Shaka, tratando de librarse de las esposas de oro sin éxito. Esa era la pregunta general.

El primer grito de Elanor, además de atontar a su esposo, logró asustar a los Caballeros de Oro interrumpiéndolos de sus lindos y reparadores sueños, causando la caída de sus camas (a los que estaban dormidos), además de hacerlos salir de sus templos a toda velocidad para ver que rayos había pasado. A Mu y comitiva, que trataban de tranquilizar a Shaka y de esconder la lata de café, sólo los hizo saltar 15 cm del suelo y tras encender sus cosmos, corrieron hacia el noveno templo. Por ello, había toda una reunión familiar.

-Bueno… yo…

-¿Qué pasó? Dinos si no quieres que adelante la Navidad y haga un muñeco de nieve contigo.

-De acuerdo… -dijo Aioros muy colorado, no sabiendo cómo salir de ese embrollo. Contó cabezas y vio que faltaba una.- Les diré hasta que estén todos.

-¿¡Qué? Ah no… nos dirás ahora mismo. Si esperamos a que el impuntual de Afrodita llegue, nos haremos tan viejos como el Roshi.- dijo Milo mostrando su uña amenazante.

-¡Oye! **¬¬**

-Ya vine **u.u **¡No tienes remedio Milo! Mira que insultar al guapo de Dohko…

-¡AFRODITA! **O.O**

-¡Por Zeus!- El minino se cubrió los ojos, horrorizado por la visión.

-¿Qué te pasó? **O.o **–dijo Máscara Mortal tapándose la boca con asombro.

-No quiero escuchar lo que sigue **u.u –** Así que Mu se tapó los oídos.

Milito, que estaba de espaldas a la voz de Afro, se volvió extrañado por las exclamaciones de sus camaradas. Yo que él no lo hubiera hecho,ya que Afrodita tenía una…

Mascarilla de aguacate **u.u**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **

-¡Bestias! ¡Cállate Milo!

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **¡Me lleva el marciano! **T.T**

-**¬¬**

- **XD**

Mientras que Dohko se partía de la risa, Shion se cubrió la cara con la mano… ese gesto es sinónimo de vergüenza Patriarcal. ¿Qué hizo para merecer esto? Así que se hizo grandototote y su voz se alzó sobre las demás.

-¡Basta! ¡DOHKO! ¡DOS SEMANAS MÁS DE CASTIGO!

-¡Pero si yo no hice nada!

-¿¡NADA? ¡YA ESTÁS GRANDECITO Y EN VEZ DE PONER ORDEN, CREAS MÁS DESBARAJUSTE!

-Pero…

-¡TRES SEMANAS SI NO TE CALLAS AHORA MISMO!

-**T.T**

-**u.u **Así me gusta. Ahora Aioros, dinos por qué rayos DESPERTARON a medio Santuario.

-Yo… es que… nosotros…

Los Caballeros fruncieron el ceño ¿"despertaron"? ¿"nosotros"? No hubo necesitad de aclarar nada por que un inoportuno estornudo se escuchó a espaldas de Aioros. Todos miraron con detenimiento hacia ese lugar y Elanor no tuvo más remedio que dejarse ver así: toda mojada y medio vestida por la méndiga minitoalla.

-Buenas noches. **u**/L/**u**

Aioros ya había imaginado que sus nobles y respetuosos compañeros de armas, le lanzarían miradas llenas de asombro y picardía. Pero nunca… NUNCA, imaginó que le lanzarían miradas de aprobación a SU esposa. Miradas descaradas por cierto. Shura fue el primero que escribió su sentencia de muerte.

-Fiu, fiu, _señorita. _Ya sabía que era bonita pero ¡_joder_! Eres una_ preciosura. _¡Que suerte tiene mi vecino!**ñ.ñ**

Hasta ese momento, Aioros se limitó a inflar los cachetes y mirar con muy mala onda a la Cabrita.

-¡_Theos_! ¡Qué piernas!

-¡Qué ojos, _chérie_!

-¡_Bella_! ¡_Bella_!

-Pero no me gana en belleza **u.u**

Peligro… Aioros estaba ROJO de **IRA**. Compadezco a los Caballeros. De ésta, no salen bien parados.

Pero antes que la bomba estallara, Elanor miró incrédula a los caballeros y se sonrojó hasta la punta del pelo.

Es que lo Santos (a excepción de Mu y compañía), por las prisas, salieron corriendo hacia Sagitario sin preocuparse por cómo estaban vestidos. He de decir que los Caballeros de Oro tienen formas muy cómodas para dormir… a comparación de Elanor, ella estaba muy bien vestida.

Sacudí la cabeza para evitar babear… pero no pude evitarlo: Aldebarán, Saga y Shura sólo tenían de vestuario un pequeño short; Afro, Milo y Máscara, que dormían sin NADA, entiéndanme bien, NADA, vestían sendos batines de seda, que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación…

A la imagen de Aioros sólo agréguenle una gigantesca y palpitante venita a su sien. Ah, y se me olvidaba: un cosmos asesino… Esto se va a poner feo **u.u**

-**¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A VENIR ASÍ? ¿¡¡¡Y CÓMO SE ATREVEN A DECIRLE ESO A MI MUJER? ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ BOLA DE PERVERTIDOS! ¿QUIÉN SE CREEN QUE SON? ¡¡FUEEEEEEERAAAAAAAAA!**

A la velocidad de la luz, las 12 cabezas desaparecieron de ahí… es decir, salieron como alma que lleva el diablo hacia sus respectivos templos. Creo que aun ahora, no se han podido curar del espanto** XD**

:-/…………….

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS…

¡PAF!

La puerta de la habitación se cerró con violencia frente a su cara. Aioros sólo suspiró y se sobó la nariz. Era la segunda vez en el día que su querida naricita había sido lastimada. Caminó hacia la sala, pensando que por lo menos había aclarado las cosas con su mujer. Bueno, eso creía, pues ella sólo se limitó a escucharlo y no dijo palabra alguna. El castaño se pasó las manos por la cara con impotencia, alargándola un poco. En fin, mañana sería otro día. Era hora de volver a su lindo, cómodo y suave sofá… esperaba que los grillos lo dejaran dormir.

Total, se dijo mientras se envolvía en una manta y se acomodaba dejando colgar los pies en el diminuto sofá, estaba acostumbrado a la mala vida **T.T**

**:-/……………………………………………………………….**

ESE MISMO DÍA, 10:30 AM, DOCEAVO TEMPLO ZODICAL

¡Qué calor! Pero ni para quejarse. Eso le pasaba por buscar obligaciones que no le correspondían. Si se hubiera quedado tranquila en Sagitario, el Sol no le estuviese quemando los hombros.

-¡Auch! ¡Méndiga rosa! ¿Por qué te gusta cuidarlas Afro? Tienen espinas **u.u**

Por lo visto, Dohko tampoco estaba contento. Ya iban 4 veces que se pinchaba con el rosal de Afrodita. Y más de 4 veces, Elanor le había escuchado maldecir en voz baja el por qué tenían espinas. Elanor suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación.

Debido al castigo de Shion, Dohko debía ayudar a podar las rosas del jardín de Piscis. Eso, o ayudar a decorar el templo de Máscara Mortal.

-¡Pero si son muy bonitas Roshi! Mi maestro Mu dice que las Rosas Salvajes son muy bellas por el simple hecho de tener espinas. Se puede apreciar claramente la cruda belleza de la flor y lo cruel de su tallo.- dijo Kiki sosteniendo una rosa y acariciándola con cariño. Afro y Elanor sonrieron felices y mirando al chico con ojos brillantes.

-¡Eres tan lindo Kiki! ¡Dile algo así a una mujer y caerá a tus pies!

-¡Cierto! ¡Dile eso a Tetis y te dará un beso!- ante el comentario de Afro, la cara del chico adquirió la misma tonalidad de su cabello.

-**O**/L/**O **¡Pero que cosas dices Afrodita! Ella es demasiado mayor para mí. Además ella quiere con Kanon

-¡Mentiras! En la fiesta de Elanor ella vino como su novia, pero observé que no se llevaban muy bien. No funcionará.- dijo Afro oliendo una rosa con deleite y colocándosela en su cabello celeste.

-Pero de todas formas… no quiero con ella. Una cosa es que me guste, y otra que la ame. Estoy muy pequeño para esas cosas.

-**XD **¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo? A tu edad, Mu era todo un casanova. ¿Por qué crees que nunca salía de Jamir?

-**O.O**

-¿Qué Mu qué?

Dohko sólo pudo dejar escapar una risita, en apoyo de Afro. Elanor estaba confundida… Mu, ¿casanova?

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Síp. Todos sabemos que es muy atractivo, además aprendió del mejor.- dijo el Pisciano mirando a Dohko escrutadoramente.

-¡No manches! ¡Pero maestro Dohko…! Usted…

-Ay hija, la juventud nunca se pierde.

-**O.o –**Vaya, el mundo estaba crazy. Elanor no lo podía creer… aunque decían que los más tranquilos eran los más peligrosos. **u.u **Pero fue Kiki quien logró hacer el día más loco a Elanor.

-¡Eso es cierto! Por ejemplo, la novia del abuelito de Elanor. Ya está grande y aun así anda besando a cualquiera.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué has dicho Kiki? –dio la chica con sorpresa. Se juró no preguntarle a Kiki… pero había otras maneras de sonsacar información.

-Sip. Hace como dos semanas besó a Saga de Géminis. Yo los vi. Además besó a Aioros, aunque éste se enojó mucho. ¡Yo estaba ahí! Me dio asco… guacala.

Elanor dejó escapar las tijeras, que cayeron al suelo con estrépito. Kiki ni se inmutó, pues siguió trabajando, pero Dohko la miró preocupado.

-Hija, ¿estás bien? Ya oíste a Kiki. Aioros no pretendía…

-Lo sé Roshi, sólo que… he sido una estúpida.

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………………**

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS, TEMPLO DE SAGITARIO.

-Aioros…

-¿Qué pasa Aioria? ¿Vienes del Recinto de Athena verdad?

-Sí. Yo… el Patriarca me acaba de decir que…

Algo no iba bien. Aioros notó que su hermano estaba ¿temblando? Se paró rápidamente del sillón y se acercó a Aioria. Vio que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, tan parecidos a los suyos, sólo que en verdes. Puso la mano sobre su hombro y lo miró asustado.

-¡Aioria! ¡Dime que sucede!

-Yo… Marín…

-¿Marín? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien?

El León sólo pudo negar con la cabeza antes de derrumbarse. Aioros prefería mil veces verlo abrir boquetes en la pared, que verlo así. Las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalar por el moreno rostro y sus manos temblaban.

-Ella… está en coma, Aioros. Es inútil. No responde.

Ahora Aioria estaba sollozando. ¡Por Athena! Su cosmos se estaba descontrolando. Desesperado, Aioros lo trató de abrazar para consolarlo, pero el León se lo impidió.

-Yo tengo la culpa… yo debí de haberle dicho… si se muere nunca me lo perdonaré.

-Aioria yo…

-¡Nunca le dije lo que siento Aioros! ¿Y si nunca despierta? ¿Y si nunca vuelvo a oír su voz? ¿Y sí…?

No pudo terminar por que una furiosa voz femenina, interrumpió el momento. Una figura de cabellos azul grisáceo entró a la estancia y Aioria se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-¿Acaso estoy escuchando al orgulloso hermano de mi marido, lamentarse?

-Creo… que estoy hablando con mi hermano Elanor. No te metas.

Elanor frunció más el seño y al momento siguiente, Aioria tenía la marca de su mano en mejilla. La chica se le enfrentó y lo miró a los ojos.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¿Acaso Marín ya está muerta Aioria? ¿Acaso te estás rindiendo tan rápido?

-…

-Aioria… Marín no se ha ido aun. Tú como Santo de Athena sabes bien que la esperanza es lo último que se debe perder. No debes pensar así Aioria… ten fe en que Marín saldrá adelante. ¿La amas verdad? ¿Entonces que haces aquí? ¿Qué haces lamentándote por lo que no has hecho?

-Yo… la amo.

-Pues entonces no es el fin del mundo. ¿Sabes qué es la Ley de la Reciprocidad? Si tú la amas cómo dices, ella te debe amar también. ¿Entonces, crees que ella te ame Aioria de Leo?

El León se quedó sin palabras por unos cuantos segundos. Aioros se sorprendió muchísimo, cuando su hermano sonrió con una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Si ella me quiere, aunque sea una milésima parte de lo que yo la amo… estoy seguro que saldrá adelante. Amo a Marín de Águila.- dijo con una bella sonrisa.

-¡Así me gusta! ¿Qué haces parado ahí? ¡Ve con ella!

Aioria, en un arranque de espontaneidad, la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Elanor sólo empezó a reír.

-Así deberías abrazarla a ella. ¡Anda! Vete antes de que mi esposo te cobre el abrazo y el beso.- Aioria palideció y miró con cara de cachorro a su hermano "mayor". El Sagitariano soltó una carcajada.

-Has lo que ella dice. Tienes diez segundos para abandonar mi templo.

Eso de "salió como alma que lleva al diablo", ya no está de moda, así que pondré: "salió apresuradamente de ahí con una sonrisa", pues se escucha más decente.

Aioros miró a Elanor con sorpresa en sus ojitos marrones. Su corazón latía rápidamente y se sonrojó. ¿Qué diantre le pasaba? La chica sólo bajó la mirada y el Sagitariano se dio cuenta que sus orejas se habían puesto coloradas.

-Yo… he venido a disculparme. He sido una tonta. Me llené de celos y no te creí. Ojalá un día puedas perdonarme.- Elanor pasó a su lado suspirando derrotada y casi corrió para llegar a la habitación. No aguantaría el llanto por mucho tiempo.

Pero se equivocó. El llanto nunca llegó pues unos brazos la cargaron y la depositaron sobre la cama. Aioros, ni lento ni perezoso, se posesionó de sus labios y se colocó encima de ella. Elanor estaba en una nube… pero necesitaba saber algo. Se separó con mucho esfuerzo y le preguntó:

-¿Entonces me perdonas?

Aioros empezó a reír y la besó por todos lados, diciendo cada palabra mientras depositaba un desquiciante beso a la aturdida Elanor.

-Prométeme… que… nunca… desconfiarás… de… mí...

-Lo… prometo…

Esto provocó que Aioros y Elanor se fundieron en un cálido beso, que si no fuera por que necesitaban respirar, hubiera durado HORAS. Bueno, como se imaginarán, ese día Aioros llegó MUY tarde a sus rondas en el Santuario. **ñ.ñ**

**:-/………………………………………………………………………………………**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Pido disculpas por mi musa, pues ahora está en programa de rehabilitación ya que tuvo un acceso de diabetes **u.u**

¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! También muchísimas gracias a los que dejan review, ya que me dan ánimos a seguir. Créanme, estoy sepultada en trabajo. Como voy al concurso de Biología tengo que comerme algunos libros **T.T**

Sobre los ojos de Aioria… no sé si el color que les puse está bien, pero tengo una imagen dónde él tiene los ojos verdes y se ve bien así ! **ñ.ñ**

Cualquier duda, ya saben mi correo, además para eso están los reviews… MUAJAJAJAJA Les deseo mucha suerte y

¡VIVA MÉXICO! ¡VIVA HIDALGO! ¡VIVA LA INDEPENDENCIA! **XD **Ups, creo que fumé de más. ¡VIVA EL 15 Y 16 DE SEPTIEMBRE! **ñ.ñ**

Hasta el próximo chapter titulado: "_¡No puede ser verdad!_"

Besos.

Namarië!


	13. ¡No puede ser verdad!

AMADA POR UN GRIEGO

**¡Advertencia!**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y su historia, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. La historia que les comparto, es una invención mía, con el fin de divertir y entretener. También para dar un buen sabor de boca al final de los caballeros Dorados, que se merecen esto y mucho más. **

**Gracias por su comprensión.  
**

**Cualquier falta ortográfica y gramatical, MIL PERDONES.  
**

**No me hago responsable del mal uso de mis historias, pues algunos capítulos pueden contener mención implícita o explícita (en la aun no escrita "OMAKES Lemon") de sexo, palabras altisonantes o estupidez. Gracias por su compresión. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………**

_Les advierto que este chapter no tuvo lector de pruebas, así que espero no decepcionarlos. Besos. Namarië!_

Capítulo 13.- ¡No puede ser verdad!

TEMPLO DE SAGITARIO

-¡Aioros de Sagitario!

La voz de Elanor retumbaba por todo el recinto y Aioros se cuadró como militar. La chica casi echaba humo por las orejas y se paró frente a su esposo. El griego sólo pudo tragar saliva con dificultad.

GLUP. -¿Sí, Elanor?

-¿Qué Te Dije Sobre Dejar Tu Ropa Sucia Sobre La Cama? ¡Además sabes que la ropa para planchar va sobre la silla! **òó**

-Lo sé… es que… ¡se me olvidó!

Ejem. Esto ya se estaba volviendo costumbre pues Aioros era TAN desordenado, que Elanor ya había perdido la paciencia. Por lo menos habían sido dos semanas sin peleas graves. Eso era todo un logro.

-¡Eres imposible Aioros! ¿No ves que vendrán la Bruja y mi abuelo? ¡Tengo que tener todo en orden! **T.T**

-Tranquila mi amor. Además ¿Por qué te preocupas por algo tan tonto?

-No es por ellos por quien me preocupo. Es por que si el Viejo ve que vivo así, tal vez ponga "pero" cuando nos de la herencia. ¡Y sabes que quiero ir a la Universidad!

-Lo sé amor, pero es que vengo tan cansado del entrenamiento que sólo tengo en mente una cosa…- le dijo muy coqueto el Dorado al oído. Elanor se puso seria.

-No te funcionará eso Aioros **u.u**

-Feh. De acuerdo. No volverá a ocurrir. Apresurémonos linda, hay que ir al Recinto Principal a desayunar.

-¡Tienes razón! Se nos hace tarde… y recordemos que a Shaka le toca cocinar hoy.

Ambos tragaron saliva, y observé que tenían un poco saludable tinte verdoso en sus mejillas. Aioros ya sabía de las dotes culinarias de Shaka, pero Elanor apenas las conoció hace poco. Y todo por que al rubio se le había ocurrido compartir su postre con ella, ya que según él, era bajo en calorías. Como consecuencia, la chica no se separó del baño por dos larguísimos días.

-¿Qué tal si yo me quedo limpiando y tú te adelantas?

-Meee… ¡Eres una tramposa! Te tardarás y no irás.

Elanor puso ojillos de cachorro y le dio un beso en los labios a su marido, quien estaba haciendo un puchero.

-¡Es que me puede hacer mal la comida de Shaka! No quiero volver a recaer con lo del estómago. ¿Sí? Anda…

-Grr… ¡Te pasas! Igual pasó cuando cocinó Aioria. Según te torciste el tobillo y no pudiste ir.

-¡Es que me lo torcí! **u.u**

-¬¬

-¡En serio! Además tengo que preparar la comida para cuando llegue la bruja. Ya sabes que siempre critica todo lo que hago.

Aioros suspiró. ¿A quién mentía? Él tampoco quería que fuera, ya que había descubierto más de una vez las miradas descaradas de sus amigos. Sabía que era juego, pero le REPATEABA el hígado, cada vez que alguien miraba a su esposa. Y Elanor lo sabía... sólo su arquero se estaba haciendo del rogar **ñ.ñ**

-¿Quién te quiere…? ¿Quién te quiere?

-Te aprovechas de mi nobleza **u.u**

-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de que yo te lavo la ropa, te la plancho y hago los quehaceres del hogar. ¿Quieres que yo te obligue a lavar los platos de la cena? –dijo la chica con fuego en los ojos.

-¡NOOOO! ¡Todo menos eso! ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Me rindo pues. **T.T**

-**ñ.ñ **Ahora vete antes de que se te haga más tarde. Recuerda que Shaka da doble ración al último que llegue.

Aioros palideció y sin mediar más palabra salió corriendo de ahí. En casos así, era aprovechada la velocidad de la luz.

Elanor suspiró y observó el desorden que había en la habitación: Camisas sucias en el suelo, zapatos de entrenamiento llenos de barro, bóxers y demás ropa mezclada con la sucia… en fin, ¡Era un desastre!

¡Hombres! ¿Qué les costaba mantener bien compuesto el lugar en el que vivían? Grr…por lo menos se había salvado del desayuno de Shaka. Empezó a recoger las olorosas prendas de Aioros y a ponerlas en su lugar.

Lo que una mujer hacía por amor. **u.u**

:-/………………………….

RECINTO PRINCIPAL, MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS.

Los Dorados vieron la pasta marrón que estaba en sus platos. La decoraba un montón de vegetales desordenados y mustios, además de que su consistencia era algo… rara. Inclusive el Patriarca miraba con malos ojos el desayuno.

-¿Qué es esto Shaka? –dijo mientras con un tenedor, picaba la comida.

-Pues… no lo sé. Esta receta me la envió mi madre desde la India.

-Ah. ¿Y qué contiene?

-Pues… no lo sé. Yo sólo seguí las instrucciones. ¿Qué esperan? ¡Comiencen a comer!

Todos, sin excepción, tomaron la cuchara y con mano temblorosa tomaron algo de esa pasta marrón. Varios probaron bocado y una sombra verde cubrió sus frentes.

-¿Qué les parece? –dijo Shaka con una sonrisa angelical en su rostro.

-Es… exquisito.- mintió Saga con lágrimas en los ojos (él había sido de los que habían comido un poco). Dejó la cuchara en su mesa y se prometió no comer más.

-¿En serio? ¡Que bueno! Entonces guardaré un poco para que mañana coman un poquito más **ñ.ñ **¡Hice una olla entera!

Los Goldies miraron con odio a Saga, como diciendo "te vamos a linchar, y te vamos a meter en la olla de Shaka para que te cocine a fuego lento". Pero al mirar el rostro contento del rubio, se limitaron a taparse la nariz y a seguir comiendo. **T.T**

-¡Por Athena! ¡ALGO SE MOVIÓ EN MI PLATO!- gritó aterrado Milo.

-¿Pero que tonterías dices? ¿Cómo que _algo_ se movió en tu plato? –dijo Camus de mal humor.

-¡Sí! ¡Iba a meter la cuchara cuando algo se movió dentro de la comida!

-¡Tonterías! Deja de decir estupideces Milo y ponte a comer.

-¡No son tonterías pedazo de Hielo! ¡Mi comida está viva! ¡Viva!

-No por que inventes eso bicho, vas a salvarte de esto. Aguanta como un hombre.- dijo MM con lágrimas de desesperación en los ojos (¿qué le habrá puesto Shaka a la comida?) y probando valientemente otro bocado.

-¡No son mentiras! ¡Miren! ¡Por Athena! ¡Se movió de nuevo!

Una docena de rostros observaron atentamente el sospechoso plato. Cuando de repente uno de los vegetales se movió, alzándose por lo menos un centímetro. Los Goldies se pusieron de un color verde y miraron a Shaka, que meditaba muy feliz en su silla. De nuevo miraron al plato, dándose cuenta con horror que el vegetal ya no estaba en su lugar. Caminaba torpemente y de lado hacia el plato de Aioros, dándose traspiés con las servilletas.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- susurró Mu con miedo.

-No lo sé… ¡Pero no pienso seguir comiendo! –dijo Afro apartando su plato y cruzándose de brazos.

-Tengo una idea.- dijo Shion. A una increíble velocidad, digna del Patri, tomó los doce platos con todo el contenido, se teletransportó a una hoguera al otro lado del mundo y lanzó la comida. Suspiró y regresó con los platos vacíos, ganándose la aprobación de los demás Santos.

-¡Gracias por la comida! **ñ.ñ **–dijeron al unísono y se levantaron rápidamente de ahí. Shaka infló pecho y dijo alegremente:

-¿No quieren repetir?

-¡NO! Digo… no gracias Shaka. Es que… estamos satisfechos.- dijo Dohko a la desesperada.

-Bueno. Me quedó mucha comida. Más al rato pasaré por Elanor y le daré un poco…

Aioros palideció. No permitiría que su esposa se volviera a enfermar. Así que le mintió apresuradamente.

-¿Cómo crees? Mi esposa no come esto. Está acostumbrada a no desayunar Shaka, no te preocupes por ella.- le dijo lo más calmado que pudo.

-De acuerdo. Pero de todas formas pasaré a cada casa a dejarles un poco. **ñ.ñ**

Los Dorados casi se desmayan. Pero lograron mantener la calma y sólo se permitieron teñirse de un color muy poco agradable, jurándose que quemarían cada porción que les diera el Indú. Feh, lo que uno tenía que hacer por amistad **u.u**

:-/……………………………………………….

SALA DEL TEMPLO DE SAGITARIO, MEDIODÍA.

Todos los Goldies se encontraban ahí. También Saori, Shion, la Bruja y Yannis Vassilis. Algunos sentados y otros de pie, esperaban a Elanor y a Aioros, que aun no salían de la habitación. Las conversaciones se mezclaban unas con otras, y Jazmín estaba muy contenta, rodeada por Saga y Milo, quienes le hacían fiesta, pues la chica usaba una corta falda y una blusa que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Camus, Mu, Shaka y Aioria miraban muy enfadados la escena, ya que la chica se contoneaba aquí y allá, subiéndose más la falda si eso era aun posible. Al viejo sólo le faltaba babear, y Milo le guiñaba el ojo coquetamente. Saga estaba muy concentrado en ver las bellas facciones de Jazmín y ella ponía la cara más inocente del mundo.

Insisto, esa bruja estaba muy contenta, y de vez en cuando pasaba frente a Shaka, rozándolo sin querer (ajá) y poniendo muy nervioso al Santo de la Virgen. Tenía tantas ganas de lanzarle una de mis flechas o por lo menos ponerle una zancadilla, que tuve que amarrarme las manos para no caer en la tentación. Si no me hubieran prohibido intervenir, esa bruja no estuviera contando el cuento. **u.u**

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué tanto hacen? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para estarlos esperando. ¿No podemos empezar ya?- dijo antipáticamente y haciendo un infantil puchero.

-Tranquila nena, que ellos saben cuánto se tardan.- dijo Milo. – Además no podemos empezar. Los regalos sólo los pueden abrir la pareja de recién casados.

-¿Y qué no pudieron hacerlo antes? ¿Por qué tardaron tantas semanas en decidirse a abrirlos?

-Pues… parece que tenían algunos problemillas por ahí, sin mencionar que Aioros ha estado muy ocupado.- Jazmín sonrió. Si tenían problemas eso significaba buenas noticias para ella. De seguro Aioros se estaba aburriendo de la chiquilla ojos de demonio, y eso le daba nuevas oportunidades.

La puerta por fin se abrió, saliendo de ella la linda pareja, que estaban tomados de la mano. La odiosa sonrisa se borró inmediatamente del rostro de Jazmín e infló los cachetes de puro enojo.

Los Dorados sonrieron y le chiflaron a Elanor (eso ya era costumbre **XD**), y por primera vez a Aioros no le molestó. Más que la verdad, estaba bellísima. Él sabía perfectamente de la falta de confianza de su esposa, y le alegró que sus compañeros de armas le dieran ese gran apoyo.

Elanor le había contado todo sobre ella. Sus orígenes y sobre que ella no sabía nada de su abuelo, desde antes de que ella naciera. Eso lo llenó de furia hacia el anciano que la había echo sufrir tanto, pero ¿qué podría hacer? Sólo esperar a que les llegara el castigo divino por tal desfachatez.

-Buenas tardes abuelo.- dijo Elanor con educación. Ni siquiera se molestó en saludar a la bruja y se dirigió hacia el montón de regalos sin abrir. Aioros la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y así empezó una larga lista de objetos, que fueron despojados de su costoso papel y puestos en orden en la mesa.

Desde cuadros, lámparas, joyas, vestidos y trajes, ropa interior y algunos útiles accesorios de conducta, como látigos y esposas (obra de MM), descubrieron una cajita muy bonita, que contenía…

-¡Un viaje a Hawai! ¡Por Athena! ¡Gracias amigos!- dijo Aioros emocionado a Camus, Mu, Shaka y al León, quienes sonrieron satisfechos.

-De nada. Es para su Luna de Miel.- dijo Aioria sonriendo y dándole un abrazo a Elanor.- Para mi cuñada favorita.

-¬¬ Soy la única que tienes, cachorro.

-¡Por eso! Agradece que seas la única. **ñ.ñ**

-Además es para se relajen y disfruten de su bella relación.- dijo Camus y como no queriendo la cosa, miró de reojo a Jazmín, quien estaba FURIOSA y casi echa humo por las orejas. Elanor abrazó a cada uno de ellos y se dispuso a pasar la mejor velada de su vida. Y lo consiguió:

El resto de la velada fue agradable, la cena deliciosa y las charlas muy entretenidas. Elanor estaba muy feliz, al igual que el Patriarca, que se limpiaba las lágrimas con su viejo pañuelo. Para Dohko, ya olía a abuelo **T.T**

-¿Y para cuando piensan llenar el Santuario de hijitos? –preguntó Roshi con una bella sonrisa en los labios y una que otra lagrimilla de felicidad.

Aioros y Elanor se pusieron rojos, pero aun así lograron sonreír.

-Creo que aun no es tiempo Roshi. Soy muy joven, además quiero ir a la Universidad antes de decidir algo tan importante como eso.- contestó Elanor ruborizada, pero el Arquero le tomó la mano tiernamente, en señal de apoyo.

-Mi niña tiene razón. Aunque yo quiera a un hijo, tenemos mucho por recorrer y creo que aun no es tiempo. Ahora que lo mencionan, hay que tener cuidado con eso. No hemos tomado muchas precauciones.

-**O**/L/**O **¡Aioros!

-¿Qué?- preguntó el griego con pícara mirada.

-Pues a ese paso que van… creo que pronto habrá chiquillos correteando por ahí.- comentó Máscara Mortal conteniendo la risa. Últimamente a Aioros le daba por llegar tarde a los entrenamientos y a las guardias. Adivinen por qué **XD.**

-¡Máscara! ¡Guárdate tus comentarios!

-Bah. Ni deseen que alguien tan fea como ella tenga hijos. ¡Imaginen cómo saldrán! Todos espantosos y malicientos.

Aioria se puso en pie de inmediato, apretando los puños. Elanor se levantó también, pero puso la mano en el hombro de su cuñado, tranquilizándolo.

-Mis hijos son mis hijos abuelita. Además el mío valdrá mucho más que tú. Si quieres pregúntale a mi abuelo. Pero por ahora me dedicaré a disfrutar la compañía de mi esposo, a quien quiero mucho.- dijo la chica, besando con cariño a Aioros, mientras que los Santos irrumpían en aplausos. Eso fue el colmo para la bruja, pues puso mala cara y se dirigió a la salida.

Vassilis no tuvo más remedio que seguirla, despidiéndose de todos. Jazmín le sonrió felinamente a Kiki y a éste le dio escalofrío al notar su mirada calculadora y fría. Algo malo tramaba esa mujer.

-¿Ya se va? –preguntó el pelirrojo con toda la ternura que se le hizo posible. Jazmín lo miró y lo abrazó con fuerza, asfixiándolo con el montón de silicona de su pecho.

-Ya me voy bonito. Pero no te entristezcas, por que volveré mañana muy temprano. ¿Verdad que me quieres mucho pequeñín? –dijo emocionada la chica, liberando a un Kiki ya azul de su abrazo de oso.

-"Cof, cof" Yo… "cof"… sólo me preguntaba si se iba a ir volando en escoba señora. Es que las escobas del Santuario son viejas y no creo que aguanten su peso.

Jazmín se quedó estática, mirando al pelirrojo con furia. Lo empujó con fuerza y salió echa un energúmeno de ahí. Daba miedo.

Yannis se dio cuenta de la situación y estuvo a punto de reír ante la ocurrencia del chico, pero sólo pudo suspirar de aburrimiento. Sólo unas semanas más y le tocaba cambiar de chica.

Amaba el poder del dinero.

:-/………………………………………………….

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, TEMPLO DE ARIES

Saori estaba muy feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo que se sentía sola y al hablar con Elanor de temas "de chicas", la ponía de buen humor. Además ella no la criticaba ni regañaba por su comportamiento Dark, ni tampoco la veía raro. Se rascó la nariz y siguió leyendo la revista "Cosmopolitan" que le había prestado Elanor. Mu estaba muy contento de tenerlas por invitadas y les había preparado una deliciosa merienda. La esposa de Aioros miró con curiosidad a Saori y se empezó a reír.

-¿Qué? –dijo la diosa haciendo un puchero.

-Muy bien Athena, ahora me va contar de una vez por todas, por qué rayos se comporta tan rebelde. Seiya me contó que no era así y que él y sus hermanos están preocupados por su comportamiento.

.¡Ja! –Saori le volteó la cara y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡A ver! Dígamelo. Puede confiar en mí. Aunque se ponga ropa negra, mucho delineador o maquillaje, usted es la diosa de la Sabiduría, no una niña tonta que siempre quiere hacer su voluntad.

Saori la miró estupefacta y suspiró.

-¿Prometes que no te reirás de mí? –preguntó con ojos de cachorro.

-Claro. Además le confieso que me gustan sus rastas **ñ.ñ**

-¿Tú crees? A Shion no le hizo ninguna gracia **u.u**

-Eso es obvio. Zeus lo dejó encargado de usted y quiere hacer lo mejor posible. Hasta se pasó de bueno permitiéndole conservar su peinado.

-Lo sé. Pero es que… -A la adolescente le resbaló una lágrima por la mejilla.- Desde niña siempre me habían enseñado todo lo referente a la Alta Sociedad. Cómo vestir, comportarme, hablar y hasta comer. Después me entero que soy una diosa y luego casi muero en cada uno de los combates de mis caballeros. ¡Ya estaba harta! Perdí muchas cosas que pude hacer cuando era más joven. Así que dejé mis vestidos de quinceañera y me puse esta ropa. Sinceramente la encuentro más cómoda **ñ.ñ**

-La entiendo. Además le sienta bien el negro.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó agradecida la diosa, al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la nariz despreocupadamente.

-¿Pero qué pensará el Patri si se entera de su nueva travesura? –preguntó Elanor, observando con preocupación cómo Saori se rascaba a un lado de la nariz. La chica palideció.

-¿Cómo…? ¡Pero si traigo maquillaje!

-Es obvio. No sé por que no se habrán dado cuenta. Tal vez por que en la prepa dónde iba, eso estaba muy de moda y ya hasta me sé los efectos secundarios.

La pelilila miró a Elanor con tristeza y bajó la cabeza. -¿Le dirás a Shion verdad?

La chica dudó un momento antes de contestar. -No.

Saori alzó la cabeza y sonrió aliviada. -¿De veras? ¿No se lo dirás?

-No. Por eso se lo tiene que decir usted misma.

-Pero… de seguro le dará un infarto.- dijo la diosa con un dejo de tristeza.

-Tal vez. Pero eso debió pensarlo usted antes de salir con sus ocurrencias. La entiendo Atena, yo tengo la misma edad que usted. Pero recuerde que la vida no es lo mismo para dos personas.

La diosa se echó a llorar. Elanor suspiró y la consoló, abrazándola como lo haría con una hermana. Saori se dejó apapachar y se quedó dormida en las piernas de la chica.

-¿Qué hará el Patri cuando se entere? –susurró Elanor con temor. Esperaba que la comprendiera, puesto que todavía era una niña y merecía vivir la vida. Dejó a Saori sobre el sillón y salió del Templo de Aries.

El viento jugaba con sus cabellos y le alzaba descaradamente el vestido. Ella nunca usaba vestido por esta misma razón, pero estos últimos días había ganado la confianza suficiente para hacerlo. Incluso ya no era tan tajante y cortante como antes. Era una persona nueva, y todo gracias a Aioros.

Era tan lindo y lo quería tanto… la hacía sentir muy feliz y segura. Ambos se querían y estaba segura que su matrimonio funcionaria. Todo lo contrario a lo que pensó antes de casarse, pues creyó que su marido sería un caza fortunas y se aprovecharía de la situación. Dio gracias al cielo por haberse equivocado.

Se sentía tan en paz con el mundo, que le daban ganas de cantar **ñ.ñ**

Para alivio mío no lo hizo, pues se detuvo detrás de una columna, mirando al frente con el seño fruncido. Miré hacia dónde ella lo hacía y para disgusto mío, la persona a quien menos apreciaba en el mundo, estaba ahí, junto a Aioros.

-Hola guapo. ¿Me extrañaste?

-¿Por qué habría de extrañarte?

-Pues por que no puedes vivir sin mí.

-Eso quisieras bruja. ¿Qué quieres?

-Cuidado con lo que dices jovencito. Recuerda que puedo destruir tu matrimonio si quiero.

-Si cómo no. Ahora lárgate.

-No. ¿Olvidas que puedo hacer que tu esposa te odie?

-Estás loca. No he hecho nada malo.

-Claro que sí… puedo decirle que me prometiste hacer algo muy malo…

-¡Estás loca! ¡Vete de aquí!

-Naaaa… no te hagas. ¿Por qué tanta prisa por tener un niño? ¿Por qué haces lo que haces por esa chiquilla horrible? Todas esas dudas rondan por la cabeza de Elanor. Y yo tengo las respuestas.

-Bah. Ya no sabes ni qué decir. Te lo advierto, vete de aquí.

-No lo haré Aioros, pues pienso decirle a tu esposa que sólo te acostaste con ella para pedir el divorcio y tener un hijo. ¿Te acuerdas de ese terrible secreto?

-Eso no es cier…

Elanor no pudo escuchar lo demás por que en ese momento su corazón se hizo trizas. Los pedazos se incrustaron en su pecho dejándola sin respiración.

"No puede ser." "¡No puede ser!" Se decía a sí misma. "Esto es una horrible pesadilla". "¡BASTA!"

Sin pensarlo, corrió tan lejos como pudo y sus sollozos se perdieron a la distancia.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

**:-/………………………………………**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA DEL FIC**

¡OH MY GOD! ¡Ya pronto termino! Me siento tan feliz **ñ.ñ ¡Ya sólo faltan 3 capítulos para terminar!**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mis locuras y espero que este chapter les agrade. "Achú!" Ehh... lo siento, es que tengo gripe. "¡Achú!" :La autora se tapa la nariz con un pañuelo papel: ¡…che Jorge! ¡Me tenías que pegar la gripe méndigo! **T.T**

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo titulado: _"Despedida de Soltero"_


	14. Despedida de soltero

AMADA POR UN GRIEGO

**¡Advertencia!**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y su historia, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. La historia que les comparto, es una invención mía, con el fin de divertir y entretener. También para dar un buen sabor de boca al final de los caballeros Dorados, que se merecen esto y mucho más. **

**Gracias por su comprensión.  
**

**Cualquier falta ortográfica y gramatical, MIL PERDONES.  
**

**No me hago responsable del mal uso de mis historias, pues algunos capítulos pueden contener mención implícita o explícita (en la aun no escrita "OMAKES Lemon") de sexo, palabras altisonantes o estupidez. Gracias por su compresión. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………**

_Les advierto que este chapter no tuvo lector de pruebas, así que espero no decepcionarlos. Besos. Namarië!_

**OMAKE.- Planes**

_HORAS DESPUÉS DE QUE JABÚ DIERA LA ALARMA AL SANTUARIO; MADRUGADA DEL 13 DE ABRIL_

Me encontraba de nuevo en ese apestoso y sucio antro, con todo y demonios. El olor a azufre era asfixiante, lo que hacía que mi cabeza diera vueltas, pero creo que era la única en notarlo. Mis amenos acompañantes no hacían gestos desaprobando el ambiente tan viciado de ahí. Pero sí se movían inquietos en sus lugares, pateando el suelo con impaciencia. Parecían querer subirse por las paredes, aunque alguien los mantenía a raya exitosamente.

Era el joven de cabellera negra que había entrado hacía apenas unas cuantas horas. El jefe estaba inmóvil, sentado en un gran trono situado al centro, fulminando con la mirada a los que hacían demasiado escándalo, además de dirigir su atención a la entrada del bochornoso lugar. Era obvio que esperaba algo, o alguien. No demostraba su enfado visiblemente, pero su aura era asesina, maléfica, llena de odio y maldad. ¿Por qué creen que los demás demonios estaban casi ordenados en filas? Feh, con razón.

El único consuelo de aquellos seres, era el presentimiento del doloroso y cruel castigo que SABÍAN que habría, en cuanto llegaran aquellos quienes estropearon los planes del Jefe y lo habían hecho enojar. Era un espectáculo digno de ver y disfrutar, tal vez los mataban y podrían tomar su lugar…

La puerta se abrió haciendo un ruido que sobresaltó a todos. De ella entró una joven muy bella, de cabello rubio y ojos azulísimos, casi celestes. Se dirigió hacia el joven y frente a él, hincó la rodilla y bajó la cabeza.

-Señor, han llegado.

El Jefe la miró unos segundos, antes de asentir y regalarle una sonrisa, que parecía más una mueca que otra cosa.

-Súcubus… ¿por qué te disfrazas así? Prefiero ver tu belleza demoníaca antes de esa ridícula cara que tienes. Anda, no te avergüences de tu fealdad, para muchos eres exquisita… hazme caso.

El rostro de la mujer era impenetrable, pero bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto y cuando la volvió a levantar, sus cabellos se convirtieron en negros y su rostro de piel extremadamente blanca, volvió a las formas toscas y algo vulgares. Sus ojos, único vestigio de belleza humana, denotaban frialdad y un dejo de resentimiento, como si quisiera matar con la mirada. El Jefe ni se inmutó.

-Así está mejor. Ahora trae a esos imbéciles aquí, tienen mucho que explicar.- Era una orden. Súcubus abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en el último momento se arrepintió. No ayudaría a su hermano de esa forma. Se limitó a levantarse y abrir la enorme puerta… Mogera e Íncubus estaban ahí.

-Al fin se dignan a llegar. Aunque debo admitir que tuvieron valor para regresar después de lo que hicieron.

Mogera tragó saliva y después de lanzarle una mirada de intenso rencor a su compañero, tomó la palabra.

-Señor, sabemos que el plan no salió como usted lo planeó, pero no fue tan grave…

-¡CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL! ¿SABEN LO QUE HAN HECHO? ¡HAN PUESTO SOBRE ALERTA AL SANTUARIO! ¡HAN ESTROPEADO MIS PLANES! ¡Y SE MERECEN UN CASTIGO POR ESO! –Entre su escalofriante ira los señaló con el dedo y en una fracción de segundo, varias descargas eléctricas laceraban sus cuerpos, haciéndolos chillar y caer de rodillas al suelo. Las súplicas de Súcubus no hicieron mella en el Jefe, quien siguió descargando su furia, mientras los demás congéneres, sonreían malévolamente y con curiosidad por saber si los mataría. Era un verdadero placer escuchar el dolor… música para sus oídos.

-¡Señor…! ¡Pero no saben… quienes somos! Nosotros le… -fueron las palabras de Íncubus, que entre destellos de luz, chillaba de dolor. El Jefe frunció el ceño e interrumpió las descargas. Rápidamente, Súcubus corrió hacia su hermano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Explícate.- Pidió a Íncubus, quien podía levantarse a duras penas con la ayuda de su hermana. El demonio la hizo a un lado, diciendo con la mirada que estaba bien. Súcubus, mortalmente pálida, se alejó de él y se puso al lado de Némesis, Leviatán, Lucifer y Basusu, quienes estaban en silencio en primera fila.

-Cuando llegamos al Santuario –dijo el demonio con voz trémula. –una mujer nos salió al encuentro. No nos decidíamos si matarla o no, así que la dormimos. No despertará hasta que reciba el antídoto.

-El Suspiro Demoniaco.- afirmó el jefe e Íncubus le dio la razón.

-Así es. Después fuimos a la habitación de Athena, pero no encontramos absolutamente nada. Entonces el Santo de Bronce interrumpió nuestra búsqueda y Mogera lo golpeó, dándonos tiempo de escapar antes de que lanzara la alarma.

-No saben que fuimos nosotros. Además nos dimos cuenta de que en el Santuario, no hay sujetos poderosos… no tanto como nosotros.- dijo Mogera ya de pie, aunque tambaleante. El Jefe los observó un momento antes de sonreír.

-Bien… eso los salva. Su estupidez me ayudó a pensar mejor.- Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto calculador y astuto, y sus pupilas se dilataron. –Creí que los Santos de Atena eran más poderosos. Pero veo que no. Así que tendremos que adelantar algunas fechas.

Los demonios se agitaron nerviosos. La cara de Némesis se desfiguró en un aspaviento de asombro y miró a Leviatán de reojo, pero éste tenía un rostro inexpugnable.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Señor? –preguntó con mucho valor Súcubus, dando un paso al frente.

-Mi querida Súcubus… quiero decir que atacaremos el Santuario.

Varios gritos de felicidad resonaron en la sala. Los demonios estaban felices, y casi saltaban de alegría. Al fin pelearían y demostrarían que no eran los débiles, que podrían tener al mundo en sus manos, para destruirlo…

-Señor, ¿cree que estamos preparados? Los Dorados son poderosos. Además los _Sins_ no estamos completos todavía. –se animó a preguntar Leviatán, mano derecha del Jefe y Líder de la legiones del Infierno. Claro, con todo el cuidado posible. El Jefe lo miró asombrado, pero cambió su expresión por una de compasión paternal.

-¿Leviatán? ¿Tú con dudas? No te preocupes. Somos demasiados y ni el más fuerte guerrero de Athena podrá con miles de nosotros.- hizo una pausa mientras observaba con detenimiento a la plebe, y su mirada se detuvo en Némesis, sospechando el motivo por el cual Leviatán había dudado. Ya se las pagaría.

-Señor, ¿cuándo invadiremos el Santuario?-preguntó Basusu. Era la primera vez que hablaba. Su voz era maldad pura, llena de… muerte.

-Cuanto antes, mejor. Íncubus, irás a las Doce Casas para despertar a la mujer. Permanecerás ahí hasta que se te ordene o pida refuerzos. Aunque no lo creo necesario, pues los mataremos uno a uno… lentamente, escuchando sus súplicas y bebiendo su sangre. –dijo, para después estallar en carcajadas, lo cual la plebe imitó. Pocos con coeficiente intelectual necesario para no hacer esa estupidez, se quedaron callados, mirando al suelo o unos a otros. Leviatán y Némesis sólo se limitaban a mirar al Jefe, mientras que Súcubus hacía que su hermano se apoyara sutilmente en su hombro, mientras que Mogera la miraba de reojo.

Lucifer y Basusu sonreían con malignidad, conteniendo las ganas de unirse a las risas, aunque decidieron mejor irse. Fueron seguidos por los demonios de importancia y ni bien cerraron la puerta, cientos de rayos de electricidad inundaron la sala, callando y lastimando a los demás demonios, ocasionando también expresiones de gran indiferencia de parte de Némesis y compañía.

-Idiotas.- dijo Mogera de mal humor. Vaya, se ve que no tiene mucha paciencia. Leviatán y Némesis iban a la par, con la meta de entrar a la sala continua para charlar más cómodamente. Ambos no estaban de acuerdo con los planes que tenía el Jefe y estaban seguros que si el Gran Príncipe no estuviera dormido, pondría peros.

Así es. Aun en este mundo infernal, existe la jerarquía. El Jefe estaba en tercer puesto y por lo que era obvio, no llevaba muy bien las cosas. Y no era el único que lo sabía. Incluso Íncubus se soltó de su hermana para alcanzarles. Tenían mucho de que hablar ya que… esto se iba a poner feo.

FIN DE OMAKE "PLANES"

**Capítulo 14.- Despedida de soltero**

Aioros entró agitado al Templo de Sagitario, mirando hacia todas partes, con la esperanza de ver algo. En un santiamén llegó a su habitación y se detuvo a observarla detenidamente: La luz del crepúsculo iluminaba la estancia, haciendo agradable el ambiente y dándole el frescor y dulzura que sólo una mujer podría dar. El Sagitariano tragó saliva, sintiendo un molesto ardor en los ojos.

Renunció a todo sentimentalismo y revolvió todo, desde sábanas hasta el estante de libros de D. Kline, que tenía Elanor. Sus favoritos, le había dicho cuando peleó por el lugar, causándole mucha risa y una gran noche. No, no era el momento para pensar en ello. Le dolía.

Con un extraño temblor, pasó varios minutos sacudiendo los libros y liberándolos de la ligera capa de polvo que los cubría. Pero aun así no encontró nada. Ni una sola nota. Nada.

Lentamente sintió cómo la desesperación inundaba su cuerpo, causándole un horrible hormigueo en los dedos. Tuvo que mojar sus manos con el agua fría del grifo para recuperarse, aunque lo hizo a medias. Su corazón estaba inquieto, dando saltitos de preocupación a cada rato y casi ahogándolo.

No encontraban a Elanor.

Desde la media tarde, no le habían visto ni el pelo. Se suponía que estaba con Athena, pero la diosa les dijo que no sabía nada de ella, desde el momento que se había quedado dormida en el Templo de Aries. Aioros apretó el puño al entender que había tenido la culpa. El trabajo del Santuario lo había mantenido ocupado y no se dio cuenta de que el pequeño cosmos de Elanor ya no estaba dentro de las Doce Casas.

Habían pasado el resto de la tarde buscándola. Los demás Dorados y él, se encargaron de sondear en los perímetros cercanos al Santuario. Pero era una tarea casi imposible, pues los terrenos eran ENORMES y la interferencia del cosmos de Athena, hacía muy difícil rastrear el cosmos tan diminuto de la chica. A Shaka se le encomendó esa tarea. En esos momentos de seguro se hallaba flotando en su flor de Lis, escudriñando cada centímetro de la abrupta zona.

También Aioria decidió ayudar y fue enviado al Templo Principal, con la esperanza de encontrarla. Por el momento no había rastro alguno de Elanor y Aioros estaba casi con el corazón en la mano, temiendo por su seguridad. Hasta tenía unas tentadoras ganas de empezar a romper paredes, con eso les digo todo.

De repente Aioros frunció el seño. Unos veloces pasos hicieron eco en el Recinto y lo pusieron alerta. Se dio cuenta que era Aioria, que bajaba con el cosmos un poco alterado, pero feliz. ¿Habría encontrado a Elanor? También Camus, Mu y Shaka subían a Sagitario. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Hermano… -el León apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, pero en cuanto vio a su hermano, puso una cara de culpa.

-¿Qué pasa Aioria? ¿Han encontrado a Elanor? –preguntó el Arquero con un dejo de impaciencia.

-No. Pero ha ocurrido algo… Marín… -Aioria no terminó la frase, pues la emoción no se lo permitió. Casi saltaba de alegría, para disgusto de Aioros. ¿Qué CARAJO estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su hermano estaba tan feliz, sabiendo que su hermosa esposa estaba PERDIDA?

-Si me dices que está pasando, no me enojo.- dijo Aioros con voz fría y con una mirada que prometía al Cachorro darle una buena paliza si no hablaba rápido.

-¡Marín despertó! ¡Despertó! Cuando fui a buscar a Elanor al Recinto pasé por ahí, pues escuché varios ruidos. Entré a su habitación y no hallé a nadie. Me detuve varios segundos para… -en ese momento Aioria se sonrojó, pero continuó con la voz más firme. –Para ver si estaba bien, entonces le… ejem, la miré y ¡se movió! ¡Ella despertó hermano! ¡Despertó!

Aioros apenas esbozó una sonrisa, no tenía ánimos para nada. Pero por lo menos su hermano era feliz. Eso era bueno.

-Que bien Cachorro. Me alegro por ti. Elanor se pondrá muy feliz cuando sepa que Marín despertó. –dijo con voz algo fría, pero Aioria ni se dio cuenta, por que miró hacia la entrada del Templo, donde tres figuras entraban a Sagitario.

Camus, Mu y Shaka estaban preocupados. Habían subido para informarle a Aioros que la búsqueda no estaba teniendo éxito. Se sorprendieron al ver a Aioria sonriendo, y miraron interrogantes al serio Arquero, quien sólo encogió los hombros.

-¡Marín despertó! ¡Despertó! El Patriarca me mandó a avisarles, pues de seguro ella nos explicará quien la atacó.

-¿Despertó? ¡Por Buda! Era casi imposible que ella… No sé que más decir.

-¡Gato mañoso! Tienes mucha suerte, ahora podrás decirle lo que sientes.- dijo Camus sonriendo y dándole la mano. Mu también estaba contento y felicitó también al León Dorado. Aunque no tardó en recobrar la calma y se volvió con cara inexpresiva a Aioros, dispuesto a explicar lo que estaba pasando.

-Aioros, no la hemos encontrado todavía. El área es muy grande, además cuenta con varias elevaciones de terreno. Puede estar en cualquier parte. Por ahora dejé el mando a Milo, quien la busca también. ¿No encontraste nada aquí? ¿Una nota que diga dónde pudo haber ido?

-No. Revisé todo. No hay nada. Tal vez algo le pasó. Ella no tendría razón para escapar de aquí.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No pelearon?

-Estábamos bien. Estas dos semanas nos fue de maravilla, no entiendo cómo pudo irse… -respondió el Arquero bajando la cabeza y apretando más los puños. No lo entendía. No habría razón para que ella se fuera.

-La última vez que la vi, estaba en mi Casa, con Athena. Me separé de ellas cuando Shaina llegó a decirme que Kiki había hecho de nuevo de las suyas. **u.u**

-Yo la vi cuando bajaba de Sagitario con nuestra diosa. Sentí que se quedaban en Aries y me dediqué a meditar. Pero… aunque tengo la mala costumbre de buscar dónde está cada quien, me distraje y… -Shaka comenzó a sudar ligeramente y se movió inquieto. –No me di cuenta que había dejado el Templo. Pudo haber ido a cualquier parte.

-¿Te desconcentraste? Esto es insólito.

-Cállate. Cualquiera lo haría al sentir el cosmos de la bruja **U**//L//**U** –Mu, Camus y Aioria se quedaron inmóviles, asimilando las palabras del rubio.

-¿Qué la bruja estuvo aquí? ¿A qué hora?

-Ps… No lo sé. Fue como media hora después de que Elanor entrara al Primer Templo. –Aioros, que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, buscando cualquier mísera pista, giró bruscamente la cabeza, poniendo atención.

-¿Qué estaba en Aries cuando llegó Jazmín? –preguntó, y los demás Dorados lo miraron extrañados.

-Sí, unos cuantos minutos después. ¿Sabías que había venido?

-Ella vino a hablar conmigo. Tal vez… No puede ser, no puede ser…- musitó Aioros enfurecido, casi jalándose los castaños cabellos. Creo que estaba atando cabos.

-¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo ni jota.- dijo Camus rascándose la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco.

-Ni yo. ¿Crees que Jazmín le dijo algo a Elanor?

La pregunta de Mu bailoteó por el aire unos cuantos segundos, ante la impaciencia de los Santos. Aioros ni se dignaba a contestar, ya que estaba muy ocupado maldiciendo la pared. Eso causó la aparición de unas venitas de enojo, pero aun así, el Arquero ni se inmutó.

-¡Nos escuchó! ¡Maldición! Pero si es pura basura… ¿por qué rayos no puede confiar en mí? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡ES UNA ESTÚPIDA! ¡ME LO PROMETIÓ! ¡AGRHH!

-¿Nos podrías decir que está pasando? Si quieres encontrar a Elanor, más vale que nos digas.- le advirtió Shaka, agitando su rosario.

-Es una tonta… me vale lo que le pase. ¡No confía en mí! ¿Por qué CARAJO no lo hace? ¡Yo nunca la engañaría! ¡Yo nunca le haría daño! ¡Es una…!

-¡Basta! ¡Por Buda! ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Si tú la amas! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Bueno, esta situación requería mucha paciencia. Y comprendo a mi tocayo… aunque diga todas esas cosas, sé que está dolido. Todo él era una infinidad de sentimientos, mezclados y haciendo estragos en su corazoncito ofendido. Se hicieron una promesa, y él como hombre nunca la rompería. Además la amaba. Si escuchó la conversación que tuvo con Jazmín, ¿Por qué caramba no habló con él? ¡Eso era mentira! ¡Pura basura!

-Si no te calmas hermanito, sentirás mi enojo. Sería más fácil si te explicaras.

-Está bien.- Aioros trató de calmarse, respirando profundamente. Estaría enojado, pero no estaba dispuesto a recibir uno de los golpes del Cachorro. Había comprobado empíricamente las consecuencias de tener al León como contrincante. –Jazmín llegó para hablar conmigo. No la dejé pasar ni por el Primer Templo, pero ella insistió. ¡Me acusó de haberle prometido acostarme con Elanor para tener un hijo! ¡Para después divorciarme de ella! Está loca la tipa. La corrí y subí a las Doce Casas. Si Elanor escuchó la conversación… de seguro pensó que era cierto. ¡Es una tonta! ¿Cómo puede creer que yo…? ¿Por qué rayos me miran así?

Mu, Camus, Shaka y Aioria lo miraban con detenimiento. Con esa misma mirada con la cual los había sorprendido varias veces.

-¿No lo recuerdas verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo que recordar? –Aioros no era un Santo feliz. No entendía ni papa.

-Veo que no. Sabía que esto causaría problemas. –dijo Mu lanzando un suspiro.

-Pues ya ven. Se los dije, pero como soy el rubio inocente que no sabe de esas cosas, no me hacen caso **¬¬**

-Paz, Shaka. Esto era algo que no se podía omitir. Tarde o temprano tenía que salir a la luz **u.u**

-¡Hooolaaaa! ¡Sigo aquí! **Ò.Ó**– dijo Aioros sarcásticamente. En ese momento mandó a volar la paciencia característica de los Sagitario. Estaba verdaderamente molesto.

-Es una larga historia… es mejor que te sientes.- dijo Aioria mientras arrastraba a su confundido y enojado hermano al sofá de la salita. Feh, que sorpresa se llevaría. Mejor me voy de aquí, pues es plática de machos. Al igual que la despedida de soltero del Sagitariano que los había metido en este embrollo. **u.u**

¡Hombres!

**:-/………………………………………………………….**

TERRENOS DEL SANTUARIO, 19:30 HRS

Un hombre de cabellera azul, caminaba solitario por el suelo pedregoso. Estaba muy alerta, pendiente de cada movimiento a su alrededor. Irradiaba una tenue luz, lo que hacía que su piel bronceada reluciera en la oscuridad. Era obvio que utilizaba pequeños destellos de su cosmos, para hacerle más fácil la tarea. Tenía que encontrar a Elanor lo más rápido posible.

¡Mujeres! ¡Cómo causaban problemas! Pero estaban rechulas las condenadas. Tal vez por eso era como era. Para él, las mujeres eran tan bellas que se consideraba incapaz de amar sólo a una. Feh, no entendía a los casados **u.u**

Sintió una suave presencia a su derecha, pero de pronto desapareció. Debía de ser una animalito extraviado… si Marín estuviera despierta, velaría por su seguridad **XD **Como extrañaba a la pelirrojita, sus golpes eran únicos. Malo que todas las bonitas estaban ocupadas: Marín, con ese cuerpo de modelo, estaba bien enganchada con Leoncio; su hermosa Hilda **T.T** con el inútil de Sigfried; Jazmín del viejo de pacotilla, y si no de Saga; hasta Shaina lo había mandado a volar muy lejos, ocasionándole unos buenos moretones.

Nadie lo quería. **ToT **Milo de Escorpión no tenía novia **u.u**

Eso le pasaba por ser tan Casanova. ¡Ps no era su culpa! Era tan guapo **ñ.ñ **

De nuevo sintió esa suave presencia, intrigándolo. Pero desapareció al cabo de unos segundos. Con mucha curiosidad, Milo se dirigió hacia allí, con la esperanza de que fuera la bella Elanor. Ella también estaba muy guapa y más con esos ojazos… fiu fiu, ese Aioros tenía suerte. Una gotita le resbaló por la cabeza, pues recordó el día de la Boda. Gracias al Cielo que no habían llegado las fotos. Conociendo al Arquero, lo despellejaría vivo si se enteraba que había abrazado muy fraternalmente a Elanor. Demasiado cariño a mi parecer **u.u**

Pero si la chica no le guardaba rencor, no tenía por que tener el cargo de conciencia. Aunque si estaba dispuesto a dejar sus mañas… ya se estaba pareciendo a Afrodita de joven. ¡Ni Zeus lo quiera!

Un sollozo lo hizo paralizarse. Era un llanto… de una mujer.

Milo se apresuró a llegar a dónde el sollozo se hacía más fuerte. El ruido lo llevó al pequeño bosque que colindaba con el Santuario. Era extraño que esos árboles crecieran ahí, pues el suelo era muy seco y no era fértil. Decían que Deméter lo había hecho crecer, en regalo a Athena. Hecho raro ya que la diosa era muy indiferente con temas no relacionados con su hija o las cosechas.

Las malas lenguas decían que estaba embrujado, por eso nadie entraba ahí. Bueno, los HOMBRES no entraban ahí, pues se sabía que del otro lado, estaban los lugares donde las amazonas pasaban sus tardes libres, jugueteando por el bosque, como ninfas desnu…. _¡Milo!_ La voz de su conciencia (parecida a la voz de Marín **XD**) lo regañó e hizo que sacudiese la cabeza.

¿Qué cosas pensaba verdad? Pero no tenía opción… tenía que arriesgarse a entrar ya que el llanto provenía de aquel lugar. Tal vez y era Elanor. Caminó, internándose más y más en el denso bosque, siguiendo con cautela los gimoteos provenientes de un lugar desconocido. Llegó a un claro, y en medio de él había una enorme roca, de aspecto pulido. Los sollozos provenían de ahí, de detrás de la piedra.

Caminó sin hacer mucho ruido, analizando el cosmos de la chica. No era Elanor. Si era una amazona y la veía sin máscara… ¡Auch! Pero no necesariamente todas las mujeres caballero tenían que ser como Shaina o Marín, tal vez y se encontrara con la excepción… con una chica bella y libre. En ese momento Milo tenía corazones en los ojos, y se apresuró a bordear la roca. Lo que encontró lo dejó sin aliento:

Sí había una mujer detrás de la roca. Sí estaba llorando desconsoladamente y… ¡ERA BELLÍSIMA!

Los sedosos cabellos rubios le caían en cascada por sus esbeltos hombros y su piel traslúcida tenía brillo propio. Tenía un vestido azul entallado, y unos zapatos muy coquetos de tacón. ¡_Theos_! ¡Que bonita! **ñ.ñ**

Se acercó más a ella, haciendo el ruido necesario para que ella se percatara de su presencia. ¡Dioses! ¡Que ojos! ¡Eran tan azules! Estaba seguro que al mismo Afrodita le daría envidia. La chica lo miró extrañada, limpiándose rápidamente los ojos y poniéndose en pie.

-Hola nena.- dijo él, con voz de galán de telenovela. Por ahí le guiñó el ojo. -¿Qué hace una mujer de tremenda belleza aquí tan solita? ¡Y llorando! Anda, dime.

La mujer alzó una ceja y le sonrió. Algo no iba bien. Su instinto le decía que se fuera de ahí, pero su loca cabeza no le hacía caso. Una conquista era una conquista.

-Hola.- le saludó la chica. Su voz era cautivante, aunque algo grave. Hasta ahora todo bien. –Gracias, pero me mandaron aquí.

Milo la miró extrañado. -¿Te mandaron? ¿Te mandaron a llorar? **ô.o**

Ella asintió con la cabeza. –No sabía que los Dorados eran tan guapos. Parece que me divertiré mucho contigo.

Los ojos del peliazul se agrandaron llenos de horror. La mujer se había acercado mucho, casi tocándole la nariz. Pero eso no fue lo que le asustó… El motivo fue que el rostro de la chica se transfiguró brutalmente, envuelta en un resplandor demoníaco, quedando totalmente demacrada y con rostro y ojos llenos de maldad. La sonrisa del ser fue lo último que vio, antes de que su cuerpo quedara entumecido. Para Milo de Escorpión, esto fue el principio de la noche.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, en el Recinto Principal, el corazón del Patriarca se contrajo de angustia. Algo… algo grave estaba pasando.

:-/…………………………………………

TEMPLO DE SAGITARIO, 20:01 HRS

Aioros estaba inmóvil, sentado en el sofá, rodeado de sus 3 compañeros de armas y hermano. Al fin le había sido revelado el misterio de por qué rayos Aioria conocía a Jazmín, al igual que Saga. El por qué Jazmín estaba tan encaprichada con él, el por qué había dicho esas cosas tan horribles. Le habían contado lo que VERDADERAMENTE pasó en ese lapso de 10 horas, en el incentivo que le prepararon ellos mismos. Seh… estamos hablando de su despedida de soltero.

¿Recuerdan que había despertado con una cruda de los mil demonios, y que no lograba acordarse de lo que había pasado? No era el único. Pero Mu, Camus, Shaka, Aioria y Saga (sí, él también) lo recordaban perfectamente. Algunos tenían que abstenerse de tomar para llevar a la panda de siete borrachos de regreso al Santuario. Aioros estaba fuera de control, al igual que los demás Dorados. Habían tomado demasiado, lo que era obvio al mirar a Dohko y a Milo bailar tango mejilla con mejilla.

Pero fue un pedazo del relato de Mu, Camus, Shaka y Aioria, lo que dejó al Arquero sin habla, haciéndolo sentir una chinche, pequeñita, pequeñita. Según fuentes fidedignas, esto fue lo que pasó.

_Flashback_

_Aioros estaba ahí en la barra, con la cabeza hundida en su brazo y con un vaso de whisky en su mano. Era el más calmado de todos, pues los demás tenían muchas energías y tenían algo que hacer. Qué divertidos eran los Dorados. **ñ.ñ**_

_El Arquero levantó la cabeza y se bebió de un trago el generoso contenido del recipiente._

_-¡Mashhh… por… ¡hip! favor! –dijo a voz de cuello. Aioria se acercó a él y le arrebató el vaso._

_-¡Basta Aioros! Ya has bebido suficiente. Regresemos al Santuario._

_-¡NO! ¡Vete de… ¡hip! aquí Casshorro! ¡Déjame olvidar misshh penas! ¡hip! ¿Para esssho me trajeron no?_

_-¡Aioros! Deja de tomar. Mu, Camus, Shaka y Saga tratarán de llevar a los demás a la camioneta. No te resistas. ¡Vámonos!_

_-¡Qué NO! ¿Qué no entiendessh lo que essh no? ¡No pienssho regreshar al Sssanturio! ¡Hip!_

_-¿Santuario dijeron? –una voz femenina los interrumpió detrás de la barra. Era una mujer rubia, bella y muy voluptuosa, con ojos astutos, como los de un gato._

_-Eh, sí. Tengo que llevar a mi hermano. Pero se resiste a irse._

_-¡NO! ¡No quiero regresshar! Me obligarán a cassharme con ¡hip! essha novia que ni sshe cómo essh… de ssheguro no es ni la mitad de bonita que esshta mujer ¡hip! ¡No quiero cassharme!_

_-No hay opción. Tú mismo lo decidiste así. Ahora vámonos._

_-¡Nadie me quiere! ¡hip! **T.T**_

_-No digas tonterías, yo sí te quiero. ¡Eres mi hermano! –al decir eso, Aioros lo miró con ojitos de cachorro._

_-¿Tú si me quieressh? Yo también te quiero musshho… musshho…¡hip! tanto como nuessshtra madre. ¡¡BUAAAA!!_

_Una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien del León. Su hermano estaba en la etapa de "Yo te quiero", pero él no tenía tiempo para aguantar los arranques sentimentales de su hermano, así que llamó con su cosmos a los demás, para que le ayudaran. Pero le sorprendió ver que la mujer que les habló, no se había movido ni un centímetro, y seguía ahí, mirándolos como un zorro mira a un conejo._

_A Aioria no le gustó su expresión._

_-Pobrecillo… ¿lo van a obligar a casarse? Eso no se hace… además es muy joven. Con razón está así._

_-¡Vesshh! ¡Vesshh! ¡Ella sshi me comprende! ¡hip! Bonita… me obligarán ¡hip! a cassharme con una fulana que ni conozco ¡hip! Y no tengo opción._

_-¿Estás seguro? ¿No puedes hacer nada? ¿No puedes divorciarte?_

_Aioros puso los ojos como platos. No se le había ocurrido. Aunque estaba medio conciente, sabía que tenía esa opción. Tardó en asociar eso con su hermano, y volteó hacia Aioria, quien se había puesto algo nervioso._

_-Leonsshio…¿me puedo divorssshiar?_

_Antes de que Aioria contestara, Mu, Saga, Shaka y Camus hicieron aparición, dejando casi babeando a la mujer esa. Su mente calculadora, trazó un plan muy elaborado. Si se la miraba de cerca, podía comparársele con una araña gorda y fea, pensando en su próxima cena. Uno de los peliazules la vio y le sonrió. Ella simplemente desplegó todos sus encantos y pues… cayó. **u.u** _

_-¿Qué pasa aquí, Aioria? –preguntó Camus con curiosidad._

_-Nada Paleta… sólo que Aioros está preguntando si se podrá divorciar._

_-¿No se lo ha dicho el Patriarca? –dijo Mu extrañado._

_-No. Creo que no es buena idea. Se lo dirá cuando se case._

_-¡DÍGANME! ¡TENGO DERESSHO A SSSHABERLO! ¡HIP!_

_-Tiene razón –intervino la mujer de la barra. –No es justo. Además no recordará nada mañana cuando despierte._

_Aioria sopesó la situación. Ella tenía razón. ¿Qué perdían?_

_-De acuerdo… si te puedes divorciar Aioros, pero con una condición._

_El Arquero estaba muy atento, observando con ojos muy grandes a su "pequeño" hermano. -¿Cuál, Casshorro?_

_-Deberás de tener un hijo con ella_

_-**O.O**_

_-Wow, esto parece una novela. ¿Ya ves lindo? Sólo tendrás que casarte, acostarte una vez con ella y ¡listo! ¡Serás libre!_

_-Lo siento señorita, pero eso es vil. –le dijo Mu con desaprobación._

_-Pero viéndolo por el lado amable, es la única salida que tiene. –dijo Saga con brusquedad._

_-Coinsshido con la ¡hip! barbacoa. No ssherá justo para ella ¡hip!_

_-Bueno… feh, pensé que los caballeros de Athena tenían más agallas._

_-Señorita, esto no es cuestión de agallas, está mal…_

_-¡YO NO SSHHOY UN COBARDE!_

_-Pues demuéstramelo, lindo. ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo?_

_-Basta, vámonos Camus. Aioria, sujeta de los pies a Aioros; Shaka, tu tómalo por el abdomen._

_-¡NO! ¡DÉJENME! ¡CLARO QUE SSSHOY CAPAZZHH! ¡NO SSHHOY UN COBARDE! Te lo prometo, me casshharé con ella ¡hip! y la convenshheré de tener un hijo conmigo ¡hip! ¡Para divorsshiarme! ¡Hip!_

_-Así me gusta. Un hombre decidido. No olvidaré tu promesa, tenlo por seguro.– dijo la rubia sonriendo, arreglándoselas para mostrar toda la hilera de sus blancos dientes._

_-Vámonos. Esto no es correcto.- dijo Mu de mal humor. Los Dorados sacaron a Aioros de ahí, antes de que cometiera otra estupidez. Pero Saga se quedó quieto, mirando inexpresivo a la mujer. Ella también lo miró con entusiasmo._

_-¿Y cómo se llama tan bella mujer?-dijo mirándola. -Es raro ver mujeres así en bares como éstos._

_La chica estalló en carcajadas e hizo un desganado gesto con la mano._

_-Me llamo Jazmín. Jazmín Simpson._

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

En fin, no pueden cambiar lo que ocurrió. Eso lo sabían. Pero para Aioros era un duro golpe. Él ama a Elanor. Ni por la cabeza se le pasó hacerle daño. ¡El idiota era él! ¡Era un estúpido! Ahora la había perdido para siempre.

-Tranquilo hermano. No estabas en tus cabales. Elanor entenderá.- dijo el León con voz grave. Estaban seguros que todo iría bien. No era posible que esa bruja de pacotilla ganara. Aioros se limitaba a tocarse la cabeza, cabizbajo. No sabía qué hacer, ni que decir. Era una pesadilla.

Un ruido los sobresaltó. Un joven pelirrojo apareció de repente en la habitación, muy agitado y tocando su pecho, que subía y bajaba acelerado. El chico estaba muy pálido, lo cual notó Mu.

-¿Qué pasa Kiki?

-Me han…- dijo con dificultad, respirando profundamente. –mandado a venir para decirles que… atacan el Santuario. Tienen a Milo.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…

**:-/…………………………………………………**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA DEL FIC**

¡Hola a todos! **ñ.ñ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Mil disculpas por no actualizar la semana pasada, pero tenía que estudiar para el concurso de Biología. ¡Noveno lugar! **T.T**

Aunque dicen que no está mal por que es mi primera vez en la Olimpiada. Feh, estoy loca por meterme a esas cosas. **u.u**

¡Gracias por leer! Y espero que hayan entendido todo este lío. En el próximo capitulo espero que haya más acción. Cuídense mucho y les agradezco de nuevo los minutos que se toman al leer este fic. Son muy lindos y me siento muy honrada.

Nos vemos en el próximo chapter titulado: "_¡Suelta a mi mujer!_"

Besos.

Namarië!

Por cierto, mi musa-narradora les manda saludos. **n.n**


	15. ¡Suelta a mi mujer!

AMADA POR UN GRIEGO

**¡Advertencia!**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y su historia, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. La historia que les comparto, es una invención mía, con el fin de divertir y entretener. También para dar un buen sabor de boca al final de los caballeros Dorados, que se merecen esto y mucho más. **

**Gracias por su comprensión.  
**

**Cualquier falta ortográfica y gramatical, MIL PERDONES.  
**

**No me hago responsable del mal uso de mis historias, pues algunos capítulos pueden contener mención implícita o explícita (en la aun no escrita "OMAKES Lemon") de sexo, palabras altisonantes o estupidez. Gracias por su compresión. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………**

_Les advierto que este chapter no tuvo lector de pruebas, así que espero no decepcionarlos. Besos. Namarië!_

Capítulo 15.- _¡Suelta a mi mujer!_

**TEMPLO DE SAGITARIO**

-¡Atacan al Santuario! ¿Estás de broma? ¡Pero si no se siente ningún cosmo!

-¿QUÉ? ¿TIENEN AL BICHO? ¿PERO CÓMO?

Los Dorados habían tomado todo esto con mucho asombro. Primero Elanor y luego esto, ¡Era el colmo! Aioros casi se arrancaba los cabellos del estrés. ¿Qué atacaban el Santuario? ¿Qué tenían a Milo? ¡Eso no podría ser verdad!

-Sí. El Patriarca se dio cuenta… Milo está muy débil. Apenas y pudo comunicarse con él antes de que cayera inconciente. Además los Bronceados han avisado que miles de esos seres están rodeando al Santuario, obstruyendo las salidas y el Coliseo.

-¿Has dicho miles? –preguntó Shaka con dignidad, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo. El pelirrojo asintió y miró hacia Aioros. En menos de media hora, podrían llegar hasta las Doce Casas. Y según Shaina, el ejército ocupaba buena parte de las afueras del Santuario. Estaban atrapados.

-¡Maldita sea mi suerte! ¿Pero quienes nos atacan? –preguntó Mu con los puños apretados.

-No lo sé… pero son sujetos muy extraños. ¡No usan cosmo! Y si lo utilizan lo pueden esconder fácilmente. –dijo Kiki aprensivo. Aioros suspiró y miró a Shaka.

-¿No has encontrado a Elanor todavía?

-Aun no. Su cosmo es muy pequeño, se confunde con el de Athena. Pero sentí una sutil presencia cerca del Bosque.

-¿Del Bosque? Puede ser. Las amazonas se reúnen seguido dentro de ese lugar. Me contó Marín que cualquier insensato que se le ocurra entrar, se lleva una buena madrina. –dijo Aioria con una mueca de disgusto. Una vez intentó ir a buscarla, pues cualquier momento con ella era valioso, pero casi pierde su ORGULLO al toparse con una escolta de chicas que salían en ese preciso momento, de tan misterioso lugar. Su semblante de dolor fue muy comprendido entre los presentes.

-June la llevó una vez. Me acuerdo perfectamente. Tal vez huyó hacia allí. ¿Quiénes más se quedaron con Milo fuera del Santuario?

-Shura, Aldebarán y Afrodita. –respondió Camus con serenidad. La tensión era casi palpable y tenían que actuar rápido. Elanor podía toparse con esos desgraciados y Aioros lo sabía.

-Bien.- dijo el Sagitariano meditando la situación. ¡Iría por **SU** mujer! Ni aunque le cayeran encima los 108 espectros de Hades, dejaría a su amada sola. -Yo iré por Elanor y Kiki me llevará. Ustedes vayan a apoyar a nuestros camaradas. No permitiremos que lleguen con Athena.

-Por supuesto que no. No los dejaremos pasar. –contestó Mu con arrogancia mientras que los ojos de los demás Dorados mostraban una intenso brillo, de esos que delataban el deseo de luchar por el bien. Además, para ellos era un tremendo **INSULTO** que se atrevieran a invadir el Santuario. Y por todos los dedos de sus manos, no perderían esta batalla.

**:-/………………………………………….**

**ALREDEDORES DEL SANTUARIO**

Hacía frío. Bah, eso no le importaba. Por ahora no le importaba NADA. Solo llorar… y llorar… llorar y llorar… **u.u**

_Snif, snif, snif_

_Snif, snif_

_Snif_

**T.T**

Desde que salió de las Doce Casas hacia rumbo desconocido, no se paró a pensar en los pequeñísimos inconvenientes que podría traerle su huída. Como por ejemplo: No sabía dónde RAYOS estaba, pues su poco conocimiento en la Geografía del lugar, era una fuerte desventaja en ese momento. Así que Elanor vagó por HORAS, aguantándose el inclemente frío que le calaba los huesos.

Feh, gracias a su suerte caritativa había encontrado el Bosque y pues, se había podido encaminar más o menos hacia la salida del Santuario. Aunque antes se detuvo en el pequeño lago que conocía perfectamente.

Era un bonito lugar, rodeado de árboles que permitían la privacidad de las amazonas. Sip, las mujeres caballero también tenían su rinconcito dónde echar chisme y relajo. Como Elanor estaba con un humor de perros (en ese entonces ella y mi tocayo estaban peleados) a las chicas le pareció buena idea arrastrarla hacia allí, aunque tuvieron que resignarse a recibir sus buenos moretones de parte de la escorpión, pues si la mujer hubiera nacido en otras diversas circunstancias, habría sido una buena amazona **ñ.ñ**

El lago, de 1.5 m de profundidad aproximadamente, era un refugio casi SAGRADO para las amazonas, y bien era sabido que aquel que osara adentrarse a ese bosque, tendría un castigo severo y **MUY** doloroso. No por nada las chicas eran temidas en el Santuario.

Elanor suspiró y se enjugó las lágrimas, que aun continuaban brotando de sus enrojecidos ojos. Por más que hacía el intento de sopesar las palabras de la tipeja esa, no encontraba ni pies ni cabeza. Su corazoncito estaba ya muy adolorido y no aguantaba más. Se sentó frente al lago, jugando distraídamente con la superficie del agua y derramando lagrimillas silenciosas.

¿Por qué todo le tenía que pasar a ella? ¿Por qué? Después de ser pobre, nerd y el hazmerreír del colegio, lo que esperaba en su nueva vida era algo de felicidad. Y Aioros era la respuesta a ese pensamiento.

Por dos semanas increíbles, había descubierto las facetas de su marido y por lo consiguiente, su corazón loco se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Feh, no la culpo. Era sabido que el Sagitariano era el más tierno y amable de los Dorados, además de buen esposo y amante.

Elanor se sonrojó. "_¿Qué cosas estoy pensando? _**u.u**" La chica no tenía idea. A pesar de todas las cosas que había pasado con él, seguían apareciendo problemas nuevos, y eso la sacaba de quicio. La vida no era justa con ella. ¡Méndiga bruja! La odiaba con toda su sangre griega y americana. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Lo hecho, hecho estaba. No podía seguir huyendo como una chiquilla.

¡Pero era tan difícil! Por más que intentaba llevar una vida normal, alguien se interponía y **¡Paf!** Tremenda bofetada de decepción. Que mala vibra tenía… mejor e iba a que le dieran una buena _rameada_. Malo que no tenía una abuelita para eso **u.u**

Una corriente de aire la despeinó, dándole de lleno en la cara y casi congelándole el rostro. "_¡Achú!_ **_:sob_**" "_¡Sólo a mí se me ocurre huir tan dramáticamente!_" Dijo la mujer para sus adentros, negando con la cabeza. Si por lo menos tuviera una bufanda o una manta… no le molestaba estar calientita. Pero nooooo… tuvo que ponerse ese vestido. ¡Malvada vanidad!

-Espero que por lo menos no llueva. Sería el colmo.- susurró hastiada. Suspirando y preguntándose por qué changos estaba hablando sola, se levantó y siguió caminando. Tendría que llegar a Atenas. De ahí, hablaría a su abuelo para que la fuese a buscar y pediría el divorcio… _¡Shit!_ Eso no se podía. El contrato decía que para eso tendría que tener una criatura. ¿Y ahora qué haría? Tendría que hablar con Aioros…

"_¡Ni lo pienses! Si vuelves caerás redondita a sus pies con sólo una sonrisa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo? Y tan traicionero…_"

Mientras caminaba, Elanor podía escuchar el aullar de viento y el susurro de las hojas. Estaba algo oscuro, pero podía ver lo suficiente como para evitar darse de bruces contra algún árbol. Por eso, el resplandor que vio la sacó de sus pensamientos y la puso alerta.

El resplandor se movía y se alegró que algo como aquello les estuviera pasando. ¡Tal vez y era una amazona! Ella había visto cómo usaban sus cosmos para brillar como luciérnagas. **T.T** Ojalá y pudiera hacer eso también. Cuando se acercó más, la luz desapareció de su vista. Qué raro. ¡Y ni para perseguirla por que perdería el camino! Ni modo.

Volvió a caminar lentamente. Por lo menos el frío causó que dejara de llorar. Eso era bueno. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, ahora llegaría a una especie de barranco, que servía como límite entre el bosque y el camino de salida.

En efecto, ahí estaba. ¡Yupi! **ñ.ñ** Las amazonas le habían enseñado bien. Ya iba a dejarse resbalar por la pendiente cuando escuchó voces. Eran hombres.

¿Pero qué rayos…? ¿Hombres en el bosque? ¡Iba a arder Troya si se llegaba a enterar Shaina! Esa mujer tenía fama de dar buenos zapes y para un hombre… pobre. Su pies comenzaron a moverse solos… ¡curiosidad! Caprichosa entrometida. ¡Pero quería saber quien era el loco! Tal vez y era… se detuvo.

¿Y si era un Dorado? Pensándolo bien, podría ser. A estas alturas Aioros debería de estar buscándola como desquiciado. Y más si no le había dicho que saldría. La última vez que hizo algo así, lo encontró casi subiéndose a las paredes de Sagitario. ¡Y ya había pasado un buen de tiempo de su huída! Sería mejor que diera la media vuelta y siguiera por su camino. Pero la mala suerte, amiga y confidente de Elanor, le jugó una mala pasada.

Las voces parecían moverse. Hacia ella.

La chica se escondió como pudo, maldiciendo las raíces de los árboles, que casi la hicieron caerse en su carrera. Los murmullos eran cada vez más fuertes y pudo escuchar con total claridad la conversación.

-¿Crees que ganaremos la batalla? –dijo la primera voz, con dejo de incredulidad. A Elanor se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. **NO** le gustaba esa voz. Ni tampoco la risa del otro sujeto.

-Claro que lo haremos. El único problema que teníamos, eran esos Caballeros de pacotilla que se interponían.

-Pero ellos siguen ahí.

-Nah… se han vuelto débiles. Yo mismo lo comprobé cuando vine con Íncubus. Mandé a volar a ese niño con un solo golpe.

-Pero tengo entendido que era un Santo de bronce. No pueden comparar su nivel con los Dorados…

-Lucifer… ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Hace poco no tenías ninguna duda al respecto.

-Sólo te pregunté tu opinión. Es que escuché a Némesis y pues sus argumentos me parecieron muy acertados.

-Bah. Némesis es un maldito traidor. El Jefe lo tiene bien vigilado y créeme, ya sabe que cuestiona sus órdenes. Eso significa la muerte.

-Pero Leviatán lo apoya.

-Ese maldito Príncipe no sabe de lo que habla. Podrá ser muy fuerte pero es un estúpido. No sé por qué lo admiran tanto.

Elanor escuchaba muy atenta la conversación. ¿Qué **miércoles** hacían esos hombres ahí? Se movió un poco más y pudo divisarlos. Dos segundos después regresó su vista al frente.

Casi se desmaya.

Aquellos seres eran… **espantosos**. Su espalda se pegó más al tronco de árbol y se aferró a la planta. ¡Dioses! Eso era una pesadilla. El ruido se acercaba hacia ella. El sonido de pezuñas lo confirmaba. Sí, **PEZUÑAS**.

Lo que había visto Elanor eran los cuerpos enteros de Mogera y Lucifer. Como bien pensó ella, eran ESPANTOSOS. Salidos completamente de una película de horror. Les diré por qué.

Al verlos de la cintura hacia arriba, podrían pasar por hombres muy feos. Pero si mirabas el resto del cuerpo, te llevabas un susto de muerte al ver sus patas de chivo. No culpen a la chica por ponerse extremadamente pálida, ni por resbalarse lentamente del tronco del árbol. Ni por hacer ruido.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –dijo Mogera inmediatamente. Sus ojos escudriñaron los árboles, pero no pudo ver nada.

-¿Escuchar qué? Bah, a mí se me hace que estás celoso de Leviatán. Y todo por que Súcubus anda detrás de él.

Al parecer, el comentario de Lucifer distrajo a Mogera. El demonio frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, deteniéndose.

-No digas tonterías. Te mataré si vuelves a decir estupideces como esas.

-Sí, cómo no. El Jefe te despellejaría si lo hicieras. Además es la verdad. Bien que te gusta Súcubus.

-¡Cállate! No te metas en lo que no te concierne. Déjame en paz.

-"Déjame en paz" Feh, eres un cobarde al no reconocerlo. No te culpo, Súcubus es muy poderosa. Atrapó a un Dorado ella solita. Debe de estar divirtiéndose con él en este momento. –dijo Lucifer, mirando de reojo a Mogera. Bueno, aun en los clanes demoníacos existen los celos. Y los trucos para comprobarlo son algo parecidos a los nuestros **XD**

-¿Qué has dicho?

A Elanor se le cayó el alma a los pies. Si lo que leyó entre líneas era correcto, el Santuario estaba bajo ataque. Feh, vaya manera de enterarse. Y por si fuera poco, ¡tenían a un Dorado! ¿Y ahora qué rayos hacía? ¡Tenía que pedir ayuda! ¿A quién habrían atrapado? _¡Shit!_

-Sí. ¿No te lo había dicho? –dijo Lucifer con cara de maldad. –Atrapó a uno en el bosque hace como una hora. Lo sé por que el Jefe me encomendó decirle que se diera prisa y lo matara. La descubrí divirtiéndose mucho con él y…

-¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ! ¡INMEDIATAMENTE! –dijo Mogera encolerizado. A Elanor el corazón le dio un vuelco. Tal vez y si Lucifer lo llevaba a dónde se encontraba el Dorado… ¡Si era Aioros le daría a esa tipa en la…! Grrr… ¡Nadie le ponía una mano encima a **SU** Santo Dorado! ¡NADIE!

--Tranquilo. Está en el claro de allá. –dijo señalando hacia sus espaldas. Rápido como una bala, Mogera desapareció entre los árboles. Lucifer sonrió con malicia. De seguro el muy imbécil mataría a ese hombre.

-Estúpido. –dijo entre dientes. Y desapareció también entre los árboles.

Elanor sacó el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había estado reteniendo. Tenía que darse prisa.

:-/……………………………………………

**COLISEO**

A Jabú le sudaban las manos y no dejaba de golpear el suelo con el pie. Por eso mismo se había sentado, para que no desesperara a las amazonas, que ya lo tenían amenazado con cortarle varios trozos de su anatomía, si no se quedaba quieto en un mismo lugar.

Dichas chicas, que no eran otras que Shaina y June, esperaban con gran impaciencia y escrutaban la oscuridad que se había extendido como una marea negra. Camus, Máscara Mortal, Saga, Aioria, Shaka y Mu, se encontraban más atrás, al principio de las escaleras de Aries. Ante tal magnitud de problema, no se daban el lujo de permanecer aguardando en la comodidad de sus Templos.

Jabú se rascó la cabeza y volvió a contemplar a su alrededor. Todo el perímetro del Coliseo estaba en penumbra, y los Bronceados y Plateados estaban ahí, custodiando la entrada. Ichi se mordía las uñas y Nachi estaba extraordinariamente pálido. El castaño tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¡No hay nadie! No se siente ningún cosmo. –le dijo a Shaina mirando hacia las entradas del Coliseo. Ojalá así fuera.

-El hecho de que no los veamos, no significa que no estén ahí.- respondió la amazona con sabiduría. Ella también tenía mala espina en todo esto.

-Entonces ¿por qué no atacan? –djjo Nachi casi con temor. Su piel se le hizo chinita, gracias a los escalofríos. Sentía que miles de ojos lo miraban, escondidos en las tinieblas, dónde él no podía ver. Eso le daba miedo **T.T**

-Esperan al líder, estoy segura. Esos malditos son como un rebaño de ovejas… necesitan a un pastor y ese infeliz no ha llegado aun. ¡Odio cuando nos tienen en suspenso! –exacto, la peliverde no era una amazona feliz.

-Tranquila Shaina. Mejor para nosotros. Según mis cálculos son muchos… nos superan en número y eso es una ENORME desventaja.

-"¿Desventajas?" ¿Ya tan rápido se desesperaron, muchachas?

-¡Roshi!

Dohko estaba ahí, con todo y armadura, sonriente. Los Santos restantes, se inclinaron en señal de respeto. Total, el Caballero de Libra era muy querido y respetado, además era un superior. Aunque Dohko ya les había dicho mil y una veces que no hicieran eso, los jóvenes no hacían caso.

-¡Epa! ¿Qué les he dicho? Me llamo Dohko. ¡**NO** me gusta que me digan "Roshi"! Me hacen recordar mis tiempos de morada vejez. Y yo que estoy tan guapo… -dijo haciéndose a un lado su cabellera y sonriendo, mostrando su magnífica dentadura. Parecía comercial de una costosa colonia masculina.

A las amazonas les resbaló una GOTOTA de sudor por sus cabezas. Ejem, creo que Dohko pasó mucho tiempo castigado con Afrodita.

-Cómo usted diga…- respondió June. La rubia retiró la vista del Caballero y suspiró. –Sólo decía que será difícil. Nunca antes habíamos combatido con seres como estos. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos qué rayos son!

-Naaah, no seas pesimista June.- gruñó Shaina muy confiada. -Somos muy fuertes y créeme, daremos batalla y eso les va a doler.- la amazona empezó a tronarse los nudillos. Detrás de ella aparecieron unas espeluznantes llamitas azules… Jabu, Nachi e Ichi retrocedieron espantados. Más que la verdad, la amazona de Ophicus daba un poco de miedo.

June sólo sonrió y Dohko infló pecho. Qué orgulloso estaba de sus niñas **ñ.ñ** Ya iba a felicitarla cuando su desarrollado instinto lo hizo ponerse alerta. De hecho, todos los Santos se irguieron en toda su estatura, bien atentos a lo que sucedía frente a ellos. El silencio hacía que me zumbaran los oídos y que me pusiera nerviosa. Esto se pondría feo tal y como lo imaginé.

-Ya es hora. –dijo Dohko con voz potente al resto de los Caballeros que se encontraban ahí, y que se habían puesto tremendamente serios. Jabú y los demás elevaron sus cosmos, y varias auras de todos los colores, iluminaron los alrededores. El ambiente parecía querer explotar en cualquier segundo, así que cuando por fin se divisó movimiento en la densa oscuridad, varios Caballeros sonrieron.

Lentamente, los seres fueron saliendo a su encuentro, dejando al descubierto su apariencia y arrancando algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa. Sip, el cuerpo de Mogera y Lucifer no eran los únicos raros. Toda la legión era igual, salvo por el color del pelaje. Varias amazonas nuevas, tuvieron que ser sostenidas por uno que otro Caballero, pero Shaina sólo las miró con desdén. Sí Marín estuviera ahí, sería una gran competencia para ver quien vencía a más.

Ni modo, no se podría tener todo en la vida.

Los demonios no se hicieron esperar y con voz ronca, respondieron al llamado de una especie de gruñido, que parecía venir de atrás de las primeras filas. En cuestión de segundos, habían logrado reducir la distancia entre los Santos, gritando y causando que varios Plateados y Bronceados, se pusieran en posición de pelea. La palabra que vociferaban era ésta:

-**¡MUERTE!**

_:-/………………………………………………_

Todo era confuso. ¿Dónde se habían metido los condenados demonios? ¡Tenía que darse prisa! Quien sabe qué clase de cosas le estaría haciendo esa Súcubus al Dorado que tenían atrapado. Y cabía la posibilidad de que fuera **SU** marido. Si era así, nunca se lo perdonaría. De seguro la había ido a buscar y por ello lo habrían capturado.

¡No! Tenía que encontrar el camino por dónde se habían ido ese tal Lucifer y su amigo. ¡Rápido!

Husmeó el aire con los ojos cerrados. Esos seres APESTABAN a azufre. Por ese olor se había ayudado para poder seguirles, pero ¡olía mucho! Todo el lugar estaba impregnado y Elanor se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Ni que fuera sabueso.

Ahí fue cuando le ganó el sentimiento. ¿Cómo era posible que todavía tuviera lágrimas que derramar? Feh, mejor iba con un psicólogo. Lo mejor era tranquilizarse y volver a intentarlo. Pero esta vez, la quisquillosa suerte, le dio un pequeño empujoncito.

-Hola Mogera.- Elanor escuchó esa extraña voz femenina que saludaba con indiferencia.

-Súcubus… **¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con ese humano!** –ladró Mogera, haciendo que la voz estallara en carcajadas.

-¡Pues mi trabajo! ¿Qué tiene de malo divertirme un poco? Apenas estaba empezando.

-Tu trabajo no es divertirte, ¡Es **matar** a ese hombre! El Jefe se enterará de tu descaro.

La voz de mujer calló de repente. Elanor estaba segura, segurísima, que Mogera era fulminado con la mirada. ¡Gracias al Cielo! Pero, ¿a quién tenían cautivo? Esa duda la llevó a acercarse más al claro, visualizando las espaldas de Mogera y Lucifer. También divisó un par de piernas, enfundadas en botas de oro. ¡Maldición! Desde ahí no podría saber la identidad del Caballero.

-Eres un desgraciado. ¿A ti qué te importa lo que yo haga? Es problema MÍO, si sigo mi instinto demoníaco. Le acabo de retirar el Suspiro y pronto despertará. Así que mejor vete por donde llegaste y déjanos en paz.

-Como tu superior, te ordeno que mates a ese hombre **YA**. Atente a las consecuencias si no lo haces.

-¡Todos ustedes son basura! ¿Por qué a mi hermano sí le han permitido tener a esa mujer, eh? ¡Yo tengo su misma sangre! ¡Soy un demonio al igual que él!

-Bonita… no te enojes. Mejor has caso a Mogera. Íncubus es de un nivel más alto que tú, por lo tanto tiene derecho a hacer lo que le plazca, pero tú NO. Eres una chiquilla todavía.

-¡Me vale! ¡Vivan su vida por el amor del Infierno! Eso es injusticia y pienso quejarme.

-Has lo que te plazca, pero primero tienes que matar a ese humano.- Elanor se había acercado un poco más, notando que la expresión de Súcubos era de película. Vaya drama. Siguió aproximándose lentamente, pero aun así, sólo podía ver los pies del Dorado. ¡Rayos! Si tan solo Mogera se moviera…

-Me las pagarás Mogera. Algún día.- dijo Súcubus con ira. Casi echa fuego por esos ojos tan azules. Mogera ni se inmutó.

-¿Qué esperas? No me iré de aquí hasta que lo asesines.- murmuró el demonio, acercándose a la roca a su derecha y recargándose en ella. Eso ayudó a Elanor a despejar un poco la ansiedad. La chica suspiró al ver al Santo, que estaba medio vestido, desnudo en el dorso. Pero irremediablemente, la preocupación inicial fue suplantada por otra. Era Milo.

-Eres un desgraciado manipulador. Está bien. Lo mataré. Pero sólo por que no se lo pedí al Jefe para jugar. Además, hay muchos hombres guapos en el Santuario, y después de la batalla, le pediré algunos a mi señor.

Mogera tenía cara de haberse comido un ajo. Pero no le dio la satisfacción a Súcubus de contestar, lo que molestó más a la demonio. Con mirada de odio, extendió una mano y unas filosísimas garras negras aparecieron ante la vista de todos. Se acercó a Milo y se inclinó ante él.

-Lo siento bonito… tendré que matarte. Nunca te olvidaré, te lo prometo.- dijo la demonio con un dejo de tristeza, aprovechando para acariciar su mejilla. De nuevo se puso en pie y separó sus piernas, lista para lanzar el ataque.

Elanor temblaba. ¿Ahora qué **RAYOS** haría? ¡Dioses! ¡Si no hacía algo, **MATARÍAN** a Milo! Pero… pero… ¡No sabía que madres hacer! No tenía poderes, ni fuerza, ni inteligencia, ni ningún tipo de habilidad para ayudar al Escorpión. ¿Qué se hace en ocasiones como esa? Si saltaba y se ponía en evidencia, de seguro la vieja esa, la mataría de un zarpazo. Necesitaba una distracción… algo para aturdirlos. ¿Pero **QUÉ**?

Súcubus ya iba a bajar su mano para acabar con la vida del Dorado, cuando a Elanor se le alumbró el foco. ¿Funcionaría? Tomó aire y… ocupó la única habilidad que se conocía, la única que tenía a su alcance. Y créanme, por un momento funcionó.

**-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**:-/……………………………………………………………**

**ALGÚN LUGAR DEL BOSQUE**

Kiki estaba preocupado. Para él, ya habían recorrido kilómetros y kilómetros de área del bosque, y ni aun así, lograban dar con algún rastro de Elanor. Parecía haberse esfumado.

El pelirrojo suspiró. Si seguían así, Aioros perdería la cabeza, pues el Santo Dorado de Sagitario estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. ¡Es que no encontraban NADA! Sólo árboles, hojas secas y… más árboles **u.u**

En general, desde que bajaron del 9º Templo, no habían descansado y Aioros escaneaba cada cinco minutos el perímetro, con la esperanza de encontrar un sutil cosmo. Incluso el Santo tuvo que arrastrar a Kiki para entrar al bosque, pues el aprendiz NO QUERÍA entrar, más por su seguridad física que por otra cosa. Ahora sólo podemos concluir que las amazonas hicieron un extraordinario trabajo ahuyentando INTRUSOS, FISGONES, PERVERTIDOS y por si fuera poco SANTOS desde Atenas hasta las Doce Casas. De ahora en adelante, nunca diré que las amazonas pierden su tiempo.

-¿Señor Aioros? ¿Está seguro qué es por aquí?

-Sí Kiki… sentí una extraña presencia cerca de este lugar.

¡Bah! El Ariano ya se estaba cansando. Aioros decía y decía que iban por el camino correcto y tal era su seguridad, que Kiki no le llevó la contraria. Pero ahora, sabiendo que el Santuario estaba bajo ataque y que sus compatriotas estaban peleando con quien sabe qué seres PENSATIVOS y de raza _semi stupidis_, Kiki veía con mal humor las malas corazonadas del Sagitariano.

Es que hacía un rato, Aioros anunció que había sentido una suave presencia, a varios metros de ahí. Incluso él había podido captar algo con su oído extra sensible, pero NO. Ya llevaban un buen de tiempo y de Elanor NI SUS LUCES.

-Feh. ¿No cree que erramos el camino? Tal vez y no es por aquí…

-¡NO! Yo sé que es por este camino… -dijo Aioros inflando los cachetes y mirando ceñudo a la distancia. ¡Pero estaba seguro, segurísimo que la presencia iba por ahí! Incluso había encendido su cosmo para brillar un poco, a ver si con eso lograba captar la atención de lo que fuera que se encontraba por los alrededores.

-Tal vez no. ¿Por qué no regresamos?

-¿QUÉ? ¿Y dejar a completa merced a **MI** Elanor? ¡Nel! – Por lo menos puedo afirmar algo. Los Dorados soy muy posesivos con sus chicas, y en su caso, Aioros no era la excepción por que era SU esposa la que corría el riesgo. Hombres tenían que ser.

Kiki suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Ya iba a hacer uno de sus berrinches, cuando un TERRIBLE y ESTRIDENTE sonido, les llegó a ambos a sus oídos. Era algo tan HORROSO e INSOPORTABLE, que los presentes tuvieron que taparse las orejas y dejar salir un gritito de enojo. Es que era un sonido que ponía de rodillas y pues, no sólo en los humanos era productivo.

**-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**:-/……………………………………..**

Elanor había gritado con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían, haciendo caso omiso a los gruñidos que provenían de los tres seres que estaban frente a ella. Es que su objetivo era impedir que esa tal Súcubus, abriera una generosa brecha en el cuerpo del azulejo. Y funcionó, pues los demonios, con oídos ultrasensibles, no SOPORTABAN aquel sonido tan agudo. Los dejó KO por unos cuantos segundos, los cuales Elanor aprovechó para recuperar aire y echar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la espesura del Bosque.

Lamentablemente, las patas de Mogera fueron más rápidas y la capturó, sujetándola cual muñeca de trapo, causando los gritos e insultos de la joven. Pero hasta Elanor, con tremenda potencia vocal, se había cansado y su garganta no podía más.

-¡PERRA! ¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A HACER ESO? –ladró Mogera, limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que le brotaba de su oreja izquierda.

-¡SUÉLTAME MONSTRUO! ¡¡¡AHHHHGR!

-¿Quién te crees humana? Si no te callas, ¡te abriré la panza para sientas lo que es dolor! ¡CÁLLATE! –Elanor dejó de chillar y patalear, observando MUY asustada las terribles garras que tenía aquel ser tan cruel.

-Así está mejor. ¿Quién eres, sabandija?

-¡No seas grosero! Me llamo ELANOR, grandísimo hijo de…

-¡CÁLLATE! ¿Qué te dije sobre cerrar tus vulgares labios? ¡Cállate maldita!

-Grrr... –se limitó a decir la chica, mordiéndose la lengua para no seguir replicando. Pero su regalo fue, que el maleducado demonio la pusiera de cabeza, sosteniéndola con una sola mano por el tobillo.

-¡Bájame! Grr… **¡Bestia!** ¡BÁJAME!

Con una venita de impaciencia, Mogera la sacudió violentamente, haciendo rabiar más a Elanor. La cara de la chica empezaba a ponerse roja. La sangre ya había empezado a descender por su cabeza, y si seguía así, no tardaría en desmayarse.

-Vaya Mogera, primera vez que una humana te habla de esa manera.- se burló Súcubus, cruzando los brazos. Lucifer también sonrió, pero una mirada diabólica le adornaba el semblante. A Elanor no le gustó nadita.

-Tienes razón. Una hembra así nos serviría en el harén.- dijo el demonio, acercándose con mirada de lujuria a la joven, a quien la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! ¡SI MI ESPOSO SE ENTERA TE HACE POMADA! **KYAAAA!**

Haciendo sólo un mohín de disgusto por el débil grito de Elanor, Lucifer se acercó y la olisqueó, para después alejarse rápidamente y con cara de repulsión.

-¡Hueles a **HOMBRE**! Las mujeres como tú no me sirven. Lástima, tienes unos ojos muy bellos humana, pero el olor a impuro no se te quitará nunca.

Elanor sintió que sus orejas ardían. ¡Maldito! ¡Como si a ella le hiciera mucha ilusión irse con él!

-No sé por qué a ustedes les gustan las humanas.- dijo Mogera con cara de odio puro. Extendió sus garras y puso sus dedos en forma de hoja (tipo Shura), apuntando directamente al cuello de la chica. –Si ésta no sirve, no queda de otra. Adiós estúpida.

Mogera hizo un rápido movimiento con la mano, pero antes incluso de llegar al cuello de Elanor, antes incluso de poder respirar de nuevo, una voz potente y extremadamente ENFURECIDA, resonó por el claro, dando evidentes muestras que no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

**-¡SUELTA A MI MUJER!**

Era Aioros. Había salido de entre los árboles con una mirada capaz de congelar al mismísimo infierno. Sus ojos castaños, eran irreconocibles. Era tal el poder de cosmo que irradiaba el Santo de Sagitario, que Lucifer hizo uso de sus hábiles patas y huyó despavorido. Súcubus palideció, pero no huyó. Ah no. Ella dio pelea.

Mogera usó de escudo a Elanor, por si acaso el Santo quería atacar, pero Kiki fue más rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le arrebató a la chica y la puso junto al inconciente Milo.

-¡TRUENO ATÓMICO! –rugió Aioros, lanzando la terrible técnica a Mogera. **NADIE**, se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima a SU mujer.

El impacto dio directo al cuerpo del demonio, quien cayó de espaldas, incrustándose en el suelo. Mientras tanto, Súcubus se enfrentaba a Kiki, quien a sus 13 años de edad, era un buen contrincante.

-¡Quédate quieto pequeño duende! –chilló la demonio con desesperación. Pero Kiki seguía su incansable baile de aparecer y desaparecer, haciéndole muecas y sacando la lengua.

-¡Bruja! ¡Bruja! ¡Bruja! **XD**.- se burlaba el pelirrojo cada vez que podía. Súcubus estaba echa un energúmeno y siguió lanzando destellos de energía.

Mogera se puso en pie y dio batalla, pero la ira de un Dorado, era IMPOSIBLE de vencer. ¡Diavole! Patitas para qué las quería. En menos de un segundo, se alejó de allí, llevándose bien sujeta a Súcubus, salvándola de un Star Dust Revolution de Kiki.

Aioros casi corrió hacia su amada, abrazándola y consolándola, pues ni bien la había tocado, ésta había roto en llanto.

-Shhh… tranquila amor. Todo está bien.

-¡¡Buaaa! **:snif, snif:**

-Shhh... Todo está bien… estás conmigo, amor. –le susurró Aioros a Elanor, tratando de calmarla. Así estuvieron por un buen rato, muy juntitos y dándose serenidad mutuamente. Mi tocayo derramaba lágrimas de felicidad, pues estaba muy contento de encontrar a su esposa con vida. Su corazón casi se había detenido al ver que ese hijo de su $ª·$&$, la iba a lastimar.

Elanor juntó las últimas energías que tenía e hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse. Suspiró y alzó la mirada, topándose con los preciosos ojos de su marido. Aun guardaba aquella llama de furia, pero era opacada por algo más. Por su alegría de verla.

He de decir que también el corazón de pollo de la chica, dio un latido muy especial al mirarlo y aun con el susto que tenía, se dio cuenta de que por más que hiciera el tonto, ella lo amaría por toda la vida.

Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del Santo y aspiró su aroma. Sentía los párpados muy pesados.

-Aioros yo… siento haberte preocupado.

-Shhh… descansa.- dijo Aioros, apapachando a la mujer que lo volvía loco y besando su cabeza.

Y así, escuchando los dulces arrullos del Sagitariano, Elanor se quedó dormida entre sus brazos.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

**:-/………………………………………………..**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA DEL FIC**

Saludos a todos. Les adelanté el capítulo XD, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Les agradezco de todo corazón el tiempo que se han tomado para leer mis locuras. Como sabrán, el próximo capítulo es el final del fic, pero también les regalaré al final un mini-OMAKE, para que las abejas les piquen un rato.

Terminando ésto, dará inicio la segunda parte de la secuela, cuya trama será interesante (pueden darse una idea en mi profile). Muchísimas gracias de nuevo, y nos vemos en el próximo chapter titulado: "Sorpresas".

Besos.

Namarië!

**GLOSARIO**

**Rameada.- **Bueno, para los que no lo sepan, esto significa hacerte una limpia. Es decir, que una curandera (en nuestros casos, siempre confiamos en las mujeres ancianas de la familia) te quite toda la mala vibra con ramitas de albahaca y alcohol, dejando la planta en un lugar con mucho poder espiritual, para poder purificarte. En Veracruz, existe una pequeña ciudad muy conocida, llamada Catemaco. Bueno, ahí es la cede de las "brujas" de magia negra y blanca, pues se dice que ese lugar tiene algo mágico.

Dice el mito, que en una roca de la Laguna de dicha ciudad, se apareció la Virgen, que se convirtió en la imagen representativa de ahí.

Cuando vas a la Iglesia (no sé como llamarla, pues es algo pequeña para ser catedral), y subes hasta un pequeño lugar, detrás del altar, encuentras una _imagen_ (estatuilla) muy bella de la Virgen de Catemaco. En la entrada te venden ramilletes de albahaca, para que te la pases por todo el cuerpo y la dejes a los pies de la Virgen.

Personalmente, les puedo decir que SE SIENTE algo raro al estar ahí. Es más puro. Y yo creo fervientemente en esa Virgencita, pues les puedo asegurar, que cuando pides algo de TODO CORAZÓN, te lo cumple.

Se los digo por experiencia.


	16. Sorpresas

AMADA POR UN GRIEGO

**¡Advertencia!**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y su historia, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. La historia que les comparto, es una invención mía, con el fin de divertir y entretener. También para dar un buen sabor de boca al final de los caballeros Dorados, que se merecen esto y mucho más. **

**Gracias por su comprensión.  
**

**Cualquier falta ortográfica y gramatical, MIL PERDONES.  
**

**No me hago responsable del mal uso de mis historias, pues algunos capítulos pueden contener mención implícita o explícita (en la aun no escrita "OMAKES Lemon") de sexo, palabras altisonantes o estupidez. Gracias por su compresión. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**

**:-/…………………………………………………………………………**

_Para comprender mejor este capítulo, por favor leer el **OMAKE "El despertar**", en "Yupendi", fic que se puede leer a través de mi profile. Les advierto que este chapter no tuvo lector de pruebas, así que espero no decepcionarlos. Besos. Namarië!_

_También me disculpo por el ENORME tiempo que me llevó subir este cap. Excusas no me faltan, pero lo bueno es que por fin lo terminé. Gracias a todos por su apoyo y les mando muchos abrazos y besos._

Capítulo 16.- Sorpresas

SANTUARIO

Después de la aventura en el Bosque, Aioros pensó que sería conveniente dejar a Elanor en lugar seguro. Cuando Kiki y él salieron del tétrico lugar, se encontraron ante un panorama poco alentador. Fuera, en los principios del Santuario, se desarrollaba una increíble batalla. Crean o no, la mayoría de los 88 caballeros se encontraba ahí y se las arreglaban quien sabe cómo para deshacerse de ese enjambrerío de demonios malolientes. Pasaba de la media noche y parecía que no iba a terminar aun… que lío.

Mientras tanto, antes de los escalones que llevaban a la primera casa, Aioria lanzaba su Lighting Plasma, esquivando con gran eficacia los ataques que se le venían encima. Tenía una gran inquietud, y no sabía por qué. Los demonios no amainaban, aunque no le costaba ningún esfuerzo matar a quien quisiera. ¡BAH! Nadie era rival para el Guardián de la 5ta. Casa. Echó un fugaz vistazo hacia la dirección de los Templos y refunfuñó impaciente.

¿Qué tanto tardaba Aioros? Sólo tenía que dejar a Elanor en Sagitario y ya.

Un tufo desagradable le llegó a sus delicadas fosas nasales e hizo que arrugara la nariz. ¡El olor a azufre era desquiciante!

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia las Doce Casas, vislumbró un par de siluetas que bajaban de ella. Una de ellas le resultaba muy familiar. Sin poder evitarlo, una venita de enfado apareció en su sien derecha, para después elevar su cosmo y apretar los puños con una fuerza tremenda. Es que esa momentánea visión, acabó de confirmar algo importante. Ahora Aioria comprendía la gran incógnita de hacía unas horas, en la habitación de cierta pelirroja que él conocía… ahora el rompecabezas estaba armado y sus hipótesis, que logró formular antes de la pelea, habían sido correctas:

¡ESOS MALDITOS ESTABAN RELACIONADOS CON EL ATAQUE DE **SU** MARÍN! Y por si fuera poco, ese sujeto trataba de… ¡Eso se pagaría con sangre!

Apartó la vista de las Doce casas. Las siluetas no tardarían en llegar hasta donde él se encontraba y Aioria no estaba dispuesto a perdonar a ese ser de **pacotilla**. No permitiría que esas patas peludas y olorosas abandonaran el Santuario.

El León se concentró más en la pelea y atacó con más saña al pobre demonio que tenía enfrente. Le lanzó tal golpe que lo hundió a casi metro y medio del suelo, llevándose de pasada a otro despistado que transitaba por ahí.

Ya no pudo tolerar más y con una última mirada hacia el Templo de Sagitario, Aioria salió en persecución de un demonio que había aprovechado la inactividad dentro del Recinto para llevarse algo de gran valor para él. Feh, se quiso pasar de listo. Grave error si quieren mi opinión.

Dejando la espera de su hermano a un lado, el León no perdió el tiempo en internarse al Bosque, siguiendo a la figura. Aioros ya sabía cuidarse solo. Aunque no estaba de más preocuparse por su aun adolescente hermano mayor.

:-/………………………………………………………………………

Analizando, la batalla se desarrollaba con muchos contratiempos. Los demás Caballeros peleaban con las huestes del Jefe, que parecían no acabar nunca. Se podría decir que por cada ataque que un Doraba daba, caían como 10 demonios. Pero aunque no lo crean, apenas llevaban una pequeñísima ventaja… los fastidiosos demonios parecían HORMIGAS y a duras penas la fuerza bruta de la defensa, los mantenía a raya.

¡Por cada 3 que lograban matar, aparecían 5 más! ¿De dónde **RAYOS** salía tan oloroso oponente?

Ni idea. Sólo se podía divisar una informe masa que cubría el suelo. Vivos o muertos, los demonios abundaban. Y aunque algunos eran TAAAAAAAAAAN débiles, ocasionando sonrisas burlonas en los de Bronce, había otros que consiguieron causar rasguños en los Dorados. Seeh, algunos daban buena pelea y digamos que los Santos inactivos estaban disfrutando a lo grande.

Por ejemplo, Máscara Mortal tenía cara de poesía y se estaba agarrando a golpes con Basusu, quien encontraba muy divertido enfrentarse con el guardián del Yomotsu. Mu peleaba con Belcebú y a su lado Shaka eliminaba a más demonios que nadie.

Saga se enfrentaba con el poderoso Leviatán, mientras que los restantes Dorados usaban golpes de cosmo para aniquilar al mayor número de demonios que les fuera posible. Dohko, por su parte y al lado de las engrifadas amazonas, daba espectacular pelea contra Némesis. Ambos lanzaban sus mejores técnicas, haciéndose una que otra herida o roce.

La lucha en general era encarnizada, llena de sonidos ahogados o maldiciones en lenguas extrañas. Nadie se enteraba de eso pues aunque se decían y mentaban de todo, (claro, con muchísima educación) nadie entendía el lenguaje de nadie. Vaya comunicación.

Pero nada, escuchen bien, nada era comparable con los gritos del Jefe. Sonidos agudos que lanzaba al ver los ataques de Shaka y cómo éstos hacían polvo a sus vasallos. El pobre estaba en dificultades y no entendía nada.

Se SUPONÍA que aquellos humanos eran débiles, que sería muy fácil entrar y encontrar lo que él tanto buscaba. Se SOPONÍA que con todo el ejército que traía, serían capaces de destruir las defensas del Santuario e invadirlo sin ningún problema. Pero no.

Estaban dándole una paliza… ¿De qué servía ser muchos, si la mayor parte era mandada a volar por los aires de un solo golpe?

Apenas se daba cuenta el malvado. Se confió mucho en las apariencias y ahora era demasiado tarde para remediarlo. Los Caballeros ya habían eliminado a ¾ partes de su ejército. Mejor se iban ya. Pero se contentaba con saber que varios enemigos no salieron ilesos. Muajajaja.

Es que Leviatán y sus camaradas fueron los únicos con poder suficiente para hacer daño a los Dorados. Tanto así que Afrodita (quien se había unido a Máscara Mortal contra Basusu), estaba inconciente. Mu sangraba profusamente de un labio y Dohko tenía una laceración profunda en un hombro. Esas pequeñas victorias lo dejarían dormir en la noche.

De improviso dio un chillido, con la señal de retirada dada explícitamente. Ésta fue captada inmediatamente por la plebe, que huyó como si los estuviera persiguiendo él mismo con su látigo favorito.

No todos huyeron y ante eso el Jefe resopló de furia. ¿Qué **INFIERNOS** esperaban sus predilectos? ¿Qué les fuera a jalar las colas para que abandonaran sus puestos? ¿Y dónde estaba Íncubus? Los demás demonios se habían ido ya, después de su derrota en el Bosque. ¿Pero él qué rayos hacía?

No lo sabía, pero esperaba que no estuviera muerto. Miró a los demonios que aun estaban peleando y pronto sintió ira, nueva y renovada. ¿De qué le servirían luego los insectos de la plebe, si los perdía a ellos? Malditos fueran… ni modo, tuvo que esperar casi echando humo por la boca, a que sus favoritos se les diera la regalada gana de obedecerle. Pero si seguían así, acabarían enfadando a un Caballero y morirían sin remedio.

Miró a su alrededor y observó que también otros demonios de rango medio se habían quedado a pelear junto a sus líderes. Llegando al antro planearía sus castigos por tal desfachatez… Ahora que hacía cuentas sólo unos 5,000 demonios inútiles habían podido huir. ¡De casi veinte mil! Sólo faltaba que…

Una exclamación de advertencia se escuchó en el campo de batalla. Se dio cuenta que un Dorado perseguía encolerizado a un demonio, su favorito faltante. El Jefe chilló, literalmente, al ver el motivo por el cual el Caballero parecía tan enfadado y por el que estaba a punto de hacer cachitos a su sirviente:

Íncubus llevaba en su hombro a una renuente mujer de cabello rojo fuego, que por cierto pataleaba y golpeaba la espalda del demonio sin éxito alguno. Su bermeja cabellera no paraba de moverse y sus puños tampoco. Por si no fuera poco, y ni bien el Guardián de Leo había entrado en el Bosque, un destello de alas doradas dio a entender que alguien más se había unido a la persecución.

El Jefe lanzó una maldición al aire, seguida de una segunda orden claramente **desesperada** de abandonar la pose ofensiva. Por fin, los demonios restantes obedecieron al Jefe, entre ellos los de alto rango y se marcharon por otro camino que Íncubus. Que el idiota se las arreglara sólo… ¿Cómo se le ocurría raptar a la hembra de un Dorado?

Era cierto que el Jefe le otorgó permiso, pero Íncubus jamás mencionó que la amazona tenía compañero. De hecho, el demonio nunca se imaginó que la mujer tuviera un protector. ¡Se suponía que en el Santuario estaba PROHIBIDO! Eso era lo más extraño…

Sin meditar mucho en esto, los demonios prosiguieron su huida. En casi un instante, todos desaparecieron a un lado del Coliseo, perdiéndose en las sombras.

Los Santos de Bronce y Plata rompieron en gritos de triunfo, pero los Dorados, junto con Shaina y June, tenían la cara sombría. Esta batalla aun no terminaba.

:-/……………………………………………………………

BOSQUE.

La sombra de una figura alada se proyectaba sobre el suelo y los árboles. La Luna estaba alta y su luz plateada iluminaba la noche. Aioros entornaba los ojos buscando cualquier señal de movimiento. Era increíble la velocidad de su hermano y de ese ser. Ojalá el Cachorro lograra evitar que dejase las tierras del Santuario, porque si no, podrían incluir a seres humanos inocentes. Eso haría más difícil todo.

Pero él no se daría por vencido y más ahora que podía pelear sin ninguna preocupación, ya que Elanor estaba sana y salva. No soportaría otro susto…

Suspiró y se concentró en localizar el cosmo de su hermano. Se habían alejado bastante, internándose en la espesura de la floresta. Aun no podía creer que fueran capaces de secuestrar a Marín… ¿Para qué la querrían? Eso estaba fuera de sus límites de conocimiento, pero podía hacer suposiciones.

Una bandada de pájaros lo sobresaltó e hizo que casi perdiera la corriente de aire. Trató de tranquilizarse, pero ese Bosque no ayudaba nada. El silencio era muy pesado, muy amenazante. Casi no podía respirar bien y trató de no perder la compostura. Si su hermano estaba como él pensaba, no vendría mal sentido común y paciencia en esos momentos. Se estremeció al imaginar lo que ocurriría si Aioria no se controlaba… El Bosque destruido, el Patriarca disgustado y la Señora Deméter tocando **enfurecida** la puerta del Santuario, y mandando intensas nevadas a Grecia… de seguro Camus sería muy feliz.

Aceleró un poco más y sintió que poco a poco estaba dando alcance a Aioria. Inclusive los gritos de la engrifada amazona retumbaban por el Bosque y se podían escuchar con total claridad. Decidió descender más adelante, para ver en qué podía ayudar.

Sonrió al notar que los graciosos insultos e impomperios de la pelirroja, se oían debajo de él. Vaya que su cuñada no perdía su carácter.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡Te digo que me sueltes, hijo de…!

-Cállate, linda. –le dijo el demonio acariciándole la pierna que estaba a su alcance.- Falta poco para que seas mía.

-¿TUYA? ¡Estás loco! ¡Yo no soy de NADIE! ¡Si no me sueltas te arrancaré la cola con mis propias manos!

Íncubus estalló en carcajadas y aceleró un poco más.

-¿DE QUÉ TE RÍES? ¡Hablo es serio! ¡Te irá mal!

-¿Irme mal? ¿Hablas también por el hombre que me persigue? ¡Bah! Es un gusano mortal, indigno de ti. Créeme, cuando lleguemos a mi hogar, te querrás quedar conmigo por siempre.

-¡NO! Mi lugar es aquí, en el Santuario. ¡Suéltame!

El demonio sólo volvió a reír, lo que puso más furiosa a Marín. Faltaba poco para salir del Bosque y fuera de éste tendría menos posibilidades de escapar. Debía hacer algo rápido.

Aioros podía verlos y también pudo observar la cara congestionada de furia de su hermano, que lanzaba a diestra y siniestra su Golpe de Plasma, sin acertar en ninguno de sus intentos. Íncubus se movía muy rápido y Aioria estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

Marín estaba llena de frustración, pues por más golpes que le daba a su captor, no lograba que la soltase. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos de apuro: se quitó la máscara de plata y mordió con todas sus fuerzas la espalda desnuda del demonio.

-¡AHHG! ¿Qué haces, mujer? ¿Tan rápido me quieres comer?

No la soltó, pero se detuvo una fracción de segundo para sujetarla mejor ya que la mordida sí le había dolido.

-¡Suéltame, miserable! –diciendo esto se las ingenió para darle una patada en la nariz, haciendo que Íncubus la soltara. La amazona rodó por el suelo y un Lighthing Plasma le dio de lleno al demonio. Antes que impactara contra el tronco de un árbol, Aioros lo sujetó sin misericordia y lo elevó hacia la Luna.

El demonio se revolvía desesperado, pero los fuertes brazos del castaño no cedieron. Aioros aprovecharía el momento y aclararía algunas de sus dudas… aunque tuviera que amenazarlo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

Íncubus no habló de inmediato, por ello Aioros se elevó más y apretó sus brazos con más fuerza, lo que hizo que el demonio chillara de dolor.

-¡No hagas eso! Aghh… Eres un humano tonto… lo que queremos está fuera de tu imaginación, de lo que nunca has soñado. Con ese objeto derrotaremos a Athena y haremos un nuevo mundo lleno de maldad y muerte.

Aioros sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. La voz de ese ser le ponía la carne de gallina y su tacto le causaba repugnancia. Pero no se amedrentó.

-¿QUÉ es? ¡Dímelo o te lanzaré al suelo!

-No me intimidas. Aunque los demonios seamos de las profundidades de la tierra, no significa que no sepamos volar. –dijo Íncubus con voz tranquila y mirando hacia el cielo oscuro. A Aioros le dio mala espina.

-¿De qué hab…?

De improvisto, el griego recibió un golpe terrible en la nuca que casi lo noquea. Se mantuvo aferrado a la realidad, pero Íncubus aprovechó para golpearlo de nuevo en la cabeza, logrando soltarse. El castaño se tambaleó en el aire y notó que el demonio caía al vacío… pero un congénere monstruoso de enormes alas, culpable del primer golpe, atrapó a Íncubus al vuelo y se lo llevó.

El Sagitariano, muy aturdido para seguirlos, sólo observó como se los tragaba la tierra. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Ay, ay, le había dolido el golpe. Aioros se tocó la frente y descubrió que sangraba un poco. Excelente, un motivo más para que Elanor lo regañara.

Suspiró y emprendió el camino de regreso. A este problema no le hallaba ni pies ni cabeza. Tendría que hablar con el Patriarca urgentemente. Aumentó la velocidad y pasó de largo el sitio donde se había quedado su hermano. Dejaría que el Cachorro se encargara de Marín.

Definitivamente, ese día había sido muy largo.

:-/…………………………………………………………………………….

TEMPLO DE SAGITARIO

_Ese mismo día, en la mañana_.

-Que sueño tan raro tuve, mamá… -dijo Elanor con los ojos cerrados. La intrusa luz le caía en la cara, despertándola. Pero tenía tanto sueño… Por un momento su loca cabeza no recordó nada de lo sucedido. Para ella era un día normal, cuando su madre descorría las cortinas de su habitación en Nueva York para hacerla despertar de mala gana por las mañanas. Pero ella siguió con su monólogo, hablándole a una madre invisible.

-Soñé que me casaba con un Santo de Athena, que vivía en el Santuario de Grecia, que una witch plastificada me hacía la vida imposible… también que salvé al Guardián de Escorpio y que dentro de 4 meses más o menos asistiría a la Universidad. ¡Y que era rica! Que loco. Mamá… mi esposo era muy guapo. Y lo amaba tanto…

Su oyente no contestó y ella supuso que se había ido a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Su corazón le dolió al pensar que sólo fue un sueño. Producto de quien sabe qué producto alucinógeno que de seguro había olido sin querer… Elanor hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse y sin abrir los ojos se encaminó hacia el baño, que creía que estaba a su derecha. Pero ni bien hubo dado dos pasos, cuando se enredó con algo que había en el suelo y allá fue a dar de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Auch! ¡Vaya golpazo! ¡Ay, mi nariz! ¿Pero con qué me tropecé?

Por fin abrió los ojos y vio con tremenda alegría unas conocidas y grandes botas de cuero blando, como las que Aioros solía usar para ir a los entrenamientos. ¡Nunca antes había sentido tanta felicidad al ver las olorosas botas de su marido! Ironías de la vida.

Ese Aioros seguía teniendo la mala costumbre de dejarlas ahí. Ya iban dos veces que se caía por lo mismo, pues siempre se despertaba adormilada por las mañanas.

Se puso en pie trabajosamente y notó que su esposo no estaba ahí. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que era casi mediodía. ¡Que floja era! Se dio un rápido baño y salió de la habitación. Encontró el Templo vacío, sin rostros de gente. Bajó la escalera Principal y esbozó una sonrisa al encontrar la espalda dorada de Aioros, a unos 8 m de la entrada de Sagitario.

-¿Aioros? –llamó Elanor. El castaño volteó rápidamente y le devolvió la sonrisa. Elanor se veía hermosa… fresca y radiante. Ya extrañaba esa sonrisa.

-¡Despertaste! Elanor yo… lo que sucedió con Jazmín…

Pero no terminó la oración. La joven se había arrojado a sus brazos, besándolo. Aioros la sujetó por la cintura y se dejó querer.

::Inserto momentos almibarados que ablandaron mi (ya de por sí) blando corazón::

-Elanor… -susurró Aioros. La chica lo miró fijamente y apoyó su frente en la de él. Pero Aioros se quejó. Fue entonces cuando la chica se percató de la venda que rodeaba parte de su cabeza, que no había visto por que el cabello del Dorado la cubría.

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE PASÓ? ¿Quién te hizo eso? –dijo con un todo de voz que hizo sonreír a Aioros. Ya sabía que reaccionaría así. Era agradable preocuparle a alguien y más si ese alguien era la personita que estaba enfrente.

-Tranquila. Te contaré todo, pero tranquilízate. No me pasó nada ¿ves? Estoy bien.

La furia de Elanor se apagó un poco. Puso la mano en su cadera y le dijo decidida:

-Quiero que me expliques TODO lo sucedido ¿OK? No quiero que omitas nada, ya que no quiero más sorpresas.

-De acuerdo. Pero es una larga historia. –hizo una pausa, meditando sus palabras.- Todo comenzó antes de nuestra boda, en mi despedida. De ahí… sucedieron cosas que…

A Aioros le llevó como media hora explicar lo sucedido. Hacía pausas para que Elanor asimilara algunas cosas difíciles y lo alegro un poco que no estallara aun. Le dijo todo lo que le habían contado Shaka, Mu, Aioria y Camus. Desde su borrachera, hasta las intrigas de Jazmín y cómo la había encontrado la noche anterior, en el Bosque de Deméter.

-Esa víbora de Jazmín… ¡no sabes cómo me cae MAL! Grrrr. Lo bueno es que no la veré mucho. Pronto mi abuelo se aburrirá de ella y ¡Adiós! –dijo Elanor, alzando un puño de triunfo y casi bailando en sus brazos. Aioros no sabía si decirle o no la mala noticia… se veía tan feliz.

-Emmm…

-¿Qué pasa? –Elanor alzó una ceja y miró el rostro preocupado del castaño. Oh, no, malas noticias.

-Este… ¿Qué harías si te digo que Jazmín está en este preciso momento en el Santuario y que vivirá aquí desde hoy? –dijo Aioros en voz baja y jugando con sus dedos.

La cara de Elanor se desencajó y abrió mucho los ojos. No lo podía creer.

-¿QUÉ?

-Sí… por lo visto tu abuelo ya la despidió de su vida, pero alguien la… ejem, la "acogió", por así decirlo, en su casa.

Elanor sacudió la cabeza, incrédula.

-¿Quién fue el idiota que hizo eso? ¿Quién fue el cerebro de pájaro que pudo consentirlo?

-Pues, ¿quién más? Saga.

A Elanor se le cayó el alma a los pies. Un tic comenzó en su ojo derecho.

-No es posible… no puede ser... ¿Quieres decir que ella es la chica DE Saga? ¡Por Athena! La cabeza me da vueltas…

-Así es. Me quedé de piedra cuando me lo dijo Mu esta mañana. Él la vio subir con sus cosas a Géminis.

-Genial… -Elanor se pasó la mano por la frente.

-Tranquila, Eli. Ella ya tiene lo que querría. Esperemos que no se meta en nuestras vidas.- Elanor lo pensó por unos momentos y suspiró profundamente. Tendría que instalar cerrojos en Sagitario…

-Eso espero. Por que si no, no respondo… trataré de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Afro. Él sí que sabe bajarle la autoestima.

Aioros soltó una carcajada.

-Es cierto, Pero por el momento no creo que Afrodita pueda hablar. Sigue inconciente, pero se recuperará, estoy seguro. Si sabe sobrellevar los golpes de Máscara, no veo por qué éstos no.

-¿Qué le pasó?

El Sagitariano le contó los pormenores de la batalla. No hubo bajas, pero sí heridos. Los cuerpos de los demonios muertos se desintegraron al recibir los rayos del Sol y la bendición de Athena. También le contó sobre el despertar de Marín y su intento de secuestro. Elanor estaba muy sorprendida.

-Sigo sin comprender quienes son esos seres y qué quieren. ¿Qué dice Aioria?

-Nada, enmudeció de nuevo. Creo que el Cachorro nunca se lo dirá. Después de que Marín regresó hoy a sus labores normales, no he notado ningún cambio entre ellos.

-¡Eso sí es increíble! ¡Tanto drama que hizo tu hermano! Pero creo que todavía no les llega el tiempo. ¿Y Shion? ¿No sabe nada de esos seres?

-Tuvimos hace como dos horas una reunión en el Recinto Principal. Les conté lo poco que me dijo el demonio y el Patri se quedó muy pensativo. Nos anunció que iría a Star Hill para ver qué le dictan las estrellas.

-¿Y de mientras qué harán? Vigilarán el Santuario, me imagino.

-Sí. Aunque algunos de la Orden piensan que no volverán, que les dimos un gran susto. Yo no lo creo así. Hay (o al menos así piensan ellos) algo aquí escondido, algo muy valioso para su especie y que no medirán esfuerzos para obtenerlo.

-Ojalá no vuelvan. Ese susto con Milo no lo quiero ni recordar…

-Creo que los que NO lo quieren recordar, son ellos… al fin se dan cuenta de lo que sufro…

Una vena apareció en el puño de la chica y se hizo grandota, al momento en que Aioros le resbalaba una gota por la cabeza.

-¿CÓMO QUE SUFRES, INGRATO?

-Jajajaja, no cómo crees. Si yo te amo…

-¡Eso que te valga! En fin… hoy no quiero pensar en más demonios. Pero se me ha ocurrido una idea genial para que tú me ayudes a cumplir esa meta.

Aioros sonrió perverso y se pegó más a ella.

-¿Y cuál es la idea, si se puede saber?

-Adivina. Son 3 palabras.

La sucia mente del castaño dio un grito de júbilo y se preparó para lo que ocurriría. Hasta creía escuchar un Muajajaja, en algún lugar recóndito de su cabeza.

-Pero tendremos que pedirle permiso a Shion, pues la última vez no nos dio permiso…

El castaño frunció el ceño, despistado.

-Creo que me he perdido. A ver, ¿de qué hablas?

-¡Pues de nuestra Luna de Miel. ¡¿Qué pensabas?!

-Emmmm… yo… -Aioros se sonrojó y se rascó la cabeza.

-Eres un sucio. –Rió Elanor.- Aunque no es mala idea…

-¡Ya ves! Tú eres la que me perviertes.

-Elanor entornó los ojos con malicia. ¿Yo? No, ¿Cómo crees?

El Sagitariano aprovechó para alzarla en brazos y llevarla al dormitorio, cuando a medio camino se le ocurrió algo que le traía dando vueltas por la cabeza desde hacía tiempo.

-Amor…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué es eso que tú sabes y yo no sé, y nadie aquí sabe, sobre la niña Athena? Eso que nadie dice, por que nadie sabe, pero sé que tú me dirás.

Elanor rió con ganas y miró a su marido, que tenía ojos de cachorro.

-Pues eso que yo sé y tú no sabes y nadie sabe sobre la niña Athena… eso que nadie dice, por que nadie sabe, pero yo te diré es…

La chica hizo pausa dramática y aprovechó para guiñarle un ojo. Aioros, impaciente, no aguanto eso por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

-No es tan importante. No es para morirse ni nada por el estilo. Sólo son cosas de adolescentes.

-¡Elanor!

-¡¿Qué?! Pues que Saori se hizo una perforación en la nariz. No es para tanto, son reacciones nor…

-¿QUÉ?

El Santo quedó en shock… y pregúntenle a Elanor si no le costó trabajo hacerlo reaccionar. Al fin lo logró con un método que nunca falla. Girl Power.

Pero, dejando a un lado el panorama a mi derecha, me pregunto algo muy importante. Si así reaccionó uno de los más alivianados Santos de la Orden, ¿Cómo reaccionará Shion?

Ejem. Sólo espero que no se arranque sus lindos cabellos verdes. **n.n**

**Fin**.

¿Fin? ¡Naaah! **XD**

:-/………………………………………………………………………….

Notas de la autora:

Al fin terminé, ya era hora jajajaja Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por leer el cap. Pero este no es el fin… subiré algo cortito, pero especial dentro de un rato. De nuevo gracias a todos los que me han seguido a través de esta historia. Por cuestiones de tiempo y por indecisiones mías, me tardé mucho en hacer esta sección. Espero que haya valido la pena.

Cuídense mucho. Nos vemos luego.

**Namarië!**


	17. Mini OMAKE y Epílogo

**MINI OMAKE DE REGALO**.-

_Los sueños se cumplen_

En una noche muy fresca, agradable y apacible, el tranquilo y solemne Aioros corría por el Templo de Sagitario, ya que era perseguido por una sombra. Los ecos resonaban por los pasillos y Aioros estaba algo mareado y agitado., pues corría como nunca para que esa sombra no le hiciera vaya a saber qué… pero ésta no se dio por vencida. No, señor.

Logró atraparlo y secuestrarlo, llevándolo con ella pese a los forcejeos que hacía mi amigo Aioros.

La sombra logró acercarlo para robarle un beso, cosa que Aioros no permitió del todo. Trataba de soltarse de ese ataque pasional sin logro alguno, tratando de alejarse de esa atrevida sombra.

Luego, sin saber cómo, fue lanzado hacia una cama y despojado de ropa, dejándole a completa merced de la terrible sombra come hombres.

-Hola guapo. Me perteneces. Vengo a hacerte mi esclavo hasta que yo quiera. Tú veniste a mí, eres mío, mío… my precious…

Aioros dejó de pelear contra lo inevitable. Sonrió y acarició los sedosos cabellos que caían sobre la cara de la mujer, la sombra que lo había seducido y cautivado desde el primer instante. Se recostó sobre la cama y extendió los brazos, sumiso.

-Soy todo tuyo…

**FIN DE MINI OMAKE**

:-/………………………………………………….

**EPÍLOGO DE** AMADA POR UN GRIEGO

Aioros se estiraba complacido en su sillón favorito. Su hora predilecta del día estaba pasando y pronto tenía que hacer guardia.

Aunque no había ocurrido ningún percance en la siguiente semana del ataque, relacionado con patas peludas y ojos bizcos, el Patriarca seguía insistiendo en continuar la vigilancia y más, durante su ausencia en el Santuario.

Parecía que esto tranquilizaba a Shion, o así comprendió Aioros por vía cosmo. Y ahora que Afrodita ya había despertado, las cosas mejoraron un poco.

Ya no había caras largas o enfadadas de quienes les tocaba hacer guardia en el Templo de Piscis. Era el terror de los Caballeros y quien entraba ahí, no volvía a ser el mismo.

Bueno, eso dicen, a mí no me crean. Es casi una leyenda urbana.

El Sagitariano se levantó rápidamente, estirando el cuello y mirando a su alrededor. Pero algo captó su atención, pues frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. Había vislumbrado una cajita que estaba sobre el librero, curiosamente forrada y por lo visto, tenía papeles que se asomaban por el borde.

Caminó hasta el mueble y bajó la caja. Dentro había folletos de viajes, junto con números de teléfono de Universidades de Grecia y la agenda de Elanor.

Aioros revisó los folletos y sonrió. Eran todos sobre Maldivas y ahora que lo pensaba, era buena elección. Shion ya les había otorgado el permiso y se marcharían la semana próxima. El castaño rezaba a los dioses para que al volver encontrara su templo sano y salvo.

Como único Sagitario, era deber de Seiya tomar su lugar mientras durara su viaje y eso le causaba a Aioros un pánico increíble.

La última vez que lo dejó a cargo, regresó para encontrar su casa patas arriba. Cuando entró, claramente pudo escuchar el tema Psicosis en su mente. Aun le daba escalofríos recordar. Era su gran trauma. "¡Pero esta vez tomaré precauciones! Esconderé mi colección de CD´s y mi equipo de sonido. También los DVD´s y…" en un instante, Aioros apaciguó su charla mental, pues había encontrado algo interesante.

Alzó las cejas al encontrar un sobre del estudio fotográfico, al fondo de la caja.

Que raro… No recordaba que Elanor le hubiera mostrado ese paquete de fotografías. Sacó el fajo y estalló inmediatamente en carcajadas al ver a un Afrodita de color azul, siendo rescatado de las manos de Máscara Mortal. Habían arruinado de nuevo su enésimo intento de asesinato.

Siguió curioseando las fotos y casi rodó de risa al encontrar una foto donde el maestro Dohko (con su pantalón en la mano) bailaba alegremente sobre la mesa el día de su boda. Recordó que había arrojado la prenda y que la había dado por perdida. Pero misteriosamente había aparecido en Libra al día siguiente.

¡Casi lo había olvidado! (¡Yo nunca!) Ahh, tantas cosas habían pasado. Suspiró y siguió observando las fotos. Estaban en desorden, así que las distribuyó en el suelo, dispuesto a ponerlas en orden cronológico.

Las fotos de la ceremonia en un montón, las de la fiesta en otro, las de la sesión fotográfica antes de la fiesta… mientras acomodaba, encontró a sus amigos felicitando a la novia con rostros de felicidad y orgullo. Elanor parecía también muy contenta. Incluso estaba roja de alegría.

Un momento. ¿Roja?

Elanor salía en la foto, junto a Milo, muy sonrojada. El bicho sonreía y Aioros siguió las manos de éste… que estaban posadas en…

Aioros abrió muchos los ojos y una venita palpitante de enfado, junto con un tic aparecieron en su frente. Su cosmo se elevó, mientras planeaba una tortura lenta y muy dolorosa a cierto bicho RASTRERO, llamado…

-¡¡¡MIIIIIIILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Ojalá el Escorpión tenga seguro de vida… es imprescindible en estos casos **XD**

**Fic terminado.**

Si desean enterarse de las aventuras de Aioria y Marín, pueden leer el siguiente fic titulado: "Sentimientos escondidos" (nombre provisional).

Un millón de gracias. Y les mando abrazos y mucho cariño a todos ustedes…

**By Navarhta**.


End file.
